Second Time Around
by Rosina Marie
Summary: Ten years after the war, Hermione is working on creating a new time turner which she hopes will land her a good career. However, fate has other plans for her. A mishap with the time turner takes her back several years, where she learns that her destiny is to be a pivotal force in the defeat of Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that I've been working on for a couple years. I'm about halfway done with it, and hope to post new chapters at least once a week. I hope everyone enjoys it, and please review!

* * *

 **Chapt** e **r 1**

The basement potion's lab at St. Mungo's Hospital in London was near unbearable due to the heat wave making its way through the country. The lab, with its dark stone walls and several torches for light, was unable to hold a decent cooling charm for very long. Five cauldrons, simmering softly, were located on separate tables surrounded by ingredients, utensils, and an array of other equipment. At the far end of the room, sat a large, disorganized mahogany desk covered with books, papers, quills, and a number of other articles that perhaps belonged inside the desk. Behind the mess sat a young woman with frazzled brown hair and reading glasses perched on the end of her nose. Beads of sweat could be seen rolling down her brow and into her eyes.

A ringing noise was then heard coming from one of the timers, which led the young woman to put down the paper that she was reading, shove her glasses in the pocket of her dark red robes, and walk over to check on the blue potion at one of the small tables. After turning off the timer, she put out the fire underneath and began to bottle the substance in vials labeled "Sleeping Potion." When she was finished with her task, she levitated the still hot cauldron into the sink located along the far wall, and went to work cleaning the table. Running her hand along the now clean surface, she turned and jumped back when she found someone sitting in her chair. After her second of fright, she recognized the beautiful young man with platinum blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Draco Malfoy, you nearly scared me out of my skin!" she exclaimed clutching at her heart, which was beating at a frantic rate.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but the look on your face was priceless," he said between his peals of laughter as he lifted his fallen head off the desk. "I just wanted to come by and tell you that I'm done for the day… and as it's my night to cook dinner, I was wondering what time you expect to be home."

Draco Malfoy had changed dramatically over the years since the war. No longer was he a rich, playboy punk, but an all-around good man. He and Hermione had become friends three years ago when he began working as a healer in the hospital. Not long after that, he and Harry had begun a relationship which led to the three of them living together at the Blacks' ancestral home of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"If I don't die from heat exhaustion, I'm looking to be done in a little over an hour," she told him. "Therefore I should be home at what…6:30?" she added after looking at her watch.

"Okay great, that gives me ample time to get dinner on the table just as you get home." With that said, and a warm smile, he stood and left the lab to head on home, his lime green healer robes billowing in his wake.

Another ringing was heard and the hissing, red potion was done and ready for bottling. Hermione gathered the Blood-replenishing Potion into several vials and cleaned the cauldron and table. This continued until every potion was either bottled or put under stasis for the night. Once everything was cleaned and put away, she walked out of the lab, locking and warding the door behind her. She then proceeded to climb the two flights of stairs to the lounge which was used by the hospital employees as an Apparition point.

After disapparating, she arrived moments later on the stoop in front of the door to the house she shared with the two men. Once she entered the now light and welcoming entrance hall, she headed down to the kitchen in the basement where she heard voices. Harry, along with Hermione and Ron, had redecorated the dreary old house when they decided to move in after the war. It was now clean and bright, and the portrait of Mrs. Black had been removed. They'd had to take a chunk out of the wall to remove it, and in its place they'd put in a beautiful picture window. The only two remnants of the old house that had been kept were Kreacher, the house-elf, and the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. Kreacher was now very old for an elf and didn't do much besides laze around, but Harry allowed him to live out the rest of his day's right there.

Upon entering the kitchen, her nostrils caught a whiff of Draco's amazing cooking. Tonight, as always, he created a small feast. Laid out on the long table, she saw roast lamb, prime rib, and steak and kidney pie, along with salad, mashed potatoes, carrots, and treacle tart. Anything left over would feed them for the rest of the weekend. She then spotted her two friends engaged in a lip-lock at the other end of the kitchen. Chuckling to herself, she made her way toward the men who weren't even aware that she had entered the house.

"Ahem," she coughed, hoping to get their attention by impersonating Dolores Umbridge, but failing. "Don't make me have to Aguamenti you two again," she said shaking her head.

Harry's eyes opened in an instant, noticing Hermione standing there. "Sorry 'Mione… just got a little carried away" he stammered an apology with a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Yeah, no need to soak us again!" added his boyfriend, holding his hands in front of his face. Realizing that he was safe, Draco took a seat at the table and began piling food onto his plate. Harry and Hermione joined him and began eating as well.

"Oh, Draco, this is absolutely superb!" exclaimed Hermione after taking a bite of the lamb.

"That's because I'm superb." replied Draco looking smug. Even though he'd changed, he could still be a bit full of himself at times.

"You're remarkably superb, dear." Harry encouraged Draco's oversized ego while rising up to give him a quick kiss.

She hated to admit it, but Hermione was jealous of their relationship. She just wanted to be in love with someone, to settle down, and have a family. She wanted to have something like they had with each other. She was almost twenty-nine years old, and sure she'd had her fair share of dates, but there was never anyone she really clicked with. Nobody besides Lucius Malfoy, that is, whom she had been sleeping with for the past year. Sure, he was a great lover and had become a good friend, but she didn't love him no matter how much she wished she could. Everyone thought that she and Ron would be together forever, get married and have a bunch of kids, but of course that hadn't worked out. They were way too different. They'd only dated for a couple of months before deciding that they weren't meant to be. Now he was married to Susan Bones, who had just given birth to their first child. She was glad that they had stayed friends and she couldn't be happier for him.

"Oh, Hermione!" Draco interrupted her reverie. "I have a friend I want you to meet, his name is Carlos and he is a healer and really cute!" he added with a sly grin. Draco and Harry were always trying to hook her up with guys, hoping to get her to stop sleeping around with Draco's father. It never worked.

"You know I'm not good at dating. I've had very few second dates, which cause the firsts to be a bit of a hassle." She replied in between bites.

"Well too bad, because he's coming for dinner tomorrow!" he said in a sing-song voice, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Draco, as you said he's your friend. You can play with him when he gets here and leave me to my research. I have plans for tomorrow night."

"Always with your research, what are you researching anyway? You lock yourself up in your room, and we hardly ever see you." Harry inquired through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, and its private. I'll tell you when I'm done. I'm hoping it will secure me a position within the Department of Mysteries."

"What's wrong with your job now? I thought you like brewing for the hospital?" he said after swallowing.

"I do, it's just that for the past six years I've been doing the same thing every day, and it gets a bit frustrating… seems like I've got myself into a dead-end job. I wanted to become a Potioneer to do research and create new potions, but I'm stuck with making pepper-up potions and sleeping draughts and burn creams." She rambled.

"I can understand you hating that aspect, as we all know I don't have the best of luck with brewing" laughed Harry. "I hope you get what you want when you're done with this project, we just want to see you happy." Draco nodded in acquiescence at his statement.

The three friends finished their meal while bantering about their jobs. After dinner, they washed the dishes, put the leftovers away, and Harry wiped the table clean. Harry and Draco then retired to the sitting room, which they did every night, while Hermione strode up to her bedroom on the second floor which was kept locked at all times.

What was once a very inviting bed chamber, painted in light blue with beautiful oak furniture, currently looked like a small tornado had blown through it. The bed, writing desk, and floor were covered with books on time travel, Arithmancy calculations, and an array of parchment with notes written on them. Her project was to recreate the time-turners that she had helped to destroy during her fifth year at school. She felt horrible about her involvement in the destruction of the incredible magical instruments, but while fighting Death Eaters and running for her life it was hard to worry about what was in the way.

Plopping down on her bed and resting her back against the headboard, she opened up a book entitled _What is Time?_ by Harriet Higglesworth, and drew a roll of parchment onto her lap and began scribbling with a Muggle biro. She preferred them to quills, especially when she was writing in bed. For the next hour, Hermione was absorbed in her research until she heard a very loud knock on her door. Huffing, she got up and clambered across her mess to answer the door. Opening it just a crack, attempting to hide the state of her room, she was barely able to make out Harry's face.

"Harry, what's going on?" she asked in a rush.

"Phineas came into his portrait and is asking to speak with you," he replied.

"Oh… why?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. The ex-headmaster had never requested her presence before. Usually, the old painting just bantered with the boys.

"He didn't say, so why don't you come down and ask him yourself," Harry replied before turning and making his way back down the stairs.

She opened the door just wide enough for her to fit her body through, and walked downstairs and into the sitting room. The room was completely blue, albeit different shades, from the carpet to the walls to the furniture. Harry believed that blue was a welcoming color and made him feel happy and safe. The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black sat on a small table near the fireplace. Harry could not bring himself to get rid of the portrait along with everything else in the house. After almost a year of running around the country with only him to talk to, Harry ended up taking a liking to the surly old man.

"Hermione, how pleasant to see you again," exclaimed Phineas when he spotted her enter the room.

"How are you professor?" she asked with a smile walking over to the small table and crouching down in order to see him better.

"I'm as well as a painting could be," he responded. "And Yourself?"

"I'm just wonderful," she said feigning enthusiasm. "What is it that you wanted to speak with me about?"

"There is nothing in particular that I want to speak to you about. Headmistress McGonagall, on the other hand, would like to request a meeting with you for four o'clock tomorrow afternoon if you are available."

"Well then, you can tell her that I'm not busy and that I would love to visit with her," replied Hermione.

"Wonderful," Phineas exclaimed. "She will be looking forward to your visit. Goodnight, Hermione, Harry, Draco," he said in kind before disappearing from his frame.

"I wonder what McGonagall wants with you," inquired Harry.

"She probably just wants to catch up. I haven't spoken to her in a while," Hermione responded with her thoughts abuzz at what the Headmistress might wish to discuss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A strong feeling of nostalgia washed over Hermione, making her stumble, when she Apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts. She had only visited her old school a handful of times since she graduated nine years ago and, as she always was, was downright awed by the magnificent sight of the castle beyond the iron gate and stone wall. Breathing in a deep breath, she put one foot in front of the other and made her way up the lane toward the entrance. About halfway across the lawn, memories began to assault her mind as she took in the many sights, including the perimeter of the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch Pitch, and the Black Lake.

Against her will, her feet stopped moving as she saw ghosts of herself, along with Ron and Harry, walking the very same path that she was walking on their way to and from Hogsmeade numerous times throughout the years. She saw them having snowball fights in the winter, wearing thick wool cloaks and scarves, their faces red and snowflakes in their hair. She found herself, once again, sitting by the lake reading while the giant squid splashed playfully in the water. She saw a vision of her fifteen year old self walking hand-in-hand with Viktor Krum close to the edge of the forest. Her heart sped up as she could feel the memory of his hand coming to rest upon her cheek as he leaned in to give her her first kiss.

Not but a moment later, the happy memories changed, and her thoughts turned dark as she found herself reliving the battle that took place right where she stood. Feeling her heart begin to race again and beads of sweat prickling her skin, she remembered running and ducking from the onslaught of curses that rained down upon her. Firing curses and hexes in return, without knowing whom she might harm. She felt the dread that accompanied the presence of the soul-sucking dementors that had swarmed high above the grounds hoping to feast on any soul they could reach. So many people… so many of her friends had died or been injured right where she stood. She could smell the stench of blood in the air and see the unbelievable amount of bodies lying on the ground.

"Hermione, is that you? Hermione?!"

She jumped at the sound of her name. Clutching at her heart, she had to take a few moments to remember where she was. After a semi-failed attempt to get her breathing back under control, she turned and saw Hagrid, who had broken her out of her reverie.

"Hermione, are you alrigh'?"

"Oh, Hagrid!" she said as she shoved the memories into the deep recesses of her mind. "How nice to see you again. It's been a long time," she replied with a smile as she walked up to him and gave him a big hug. "You just scared me is all."

His giant arms nearly squeezed her to death before he released her. Stepping back an inch, she saw that he looked older than he did the last time she saw him, with much more gray throughout this hair and beard. He was leaning on what looked like a tree trunk that he had chopped down to use as a walking stick. His Rottweiler, Scar, came running up to her and almost knocked her down as he jumped up in attempt to lick her face. Hagrid had received Scar as a present from Harry after Fang had passed away, and his name came from a mean scar that crossed his left eye. Like Fang, he loved people and getting attention.

"Scar," barked Hagrid. "Git over here. Leave Hermione alone."

"He's alright," Hermione replied with a smile as the dog lowered himself to the ground and rolled on his back. "How have you been, Hagrid?" she added as she bent down to scratch Scar's stomach.

"I've been alrigh', gettin' older, yeh know how it goes. The centaurs are beginnin' an uprisin' again, and the acromantulas won' let me come visit 'em nomore. Me joints hurt, and the walkin' through the forest ain't good for 'em, either." He chuckled. "The Headmistress told me yeh might be comin' ter visit today," he said changing the subject.

"Yeah, she said she wished to see me this afternoon," she replied with a small laugh after Hagrid's rant. "Did she happen to mention what it was she wanted from me?"

"I ain't at liberty to say." He replied with a small shake of his shaggy head, "but I hope it's somethin' you'll be interested in. Besides, it's getting late an' I don't wanna keep yeh so why don't yeh come visit and have a cuppa tea after yer meeting?" Hermione could tell that he was trying his hardest not to let slip what he knew. Figuring that she would find out soon enough, she decided not to pressure him and get on her way.

"I'd love to. I'll see you later," she told him as she resumed her trek up to the school, remembering the fun times she used to have hanging out with the lovable half-giant.

Once she made it to the large Entrance Doors, and stepped through, Hermione scanned the immaculate area. The castle seemed lonely and forbidding due to all the students and professors away for the summer holidays. Letting her feet carry her towards the Head's office, she greeted a number of portraits that she remembered from her time as a student. Arriving at the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmistress's office, she realized that she was unaware of the password.

 _Ugh,_ Hermione thought to herself. _Password, password… what could the password be?_ Standing there tapping her foot, she began to rattle off things that she knew Professor McGonagall liked. She called out a number of transfiguration terms before switching her tactic to quidditch. "Golden snitch," she finally called out to the gargoyle and let out a relieved breath as the revolving staircase began to rise. Moving onto a step, she was soon deposited at the door to the office of her old mentor. Knocking softly, the door opened allowing her access.

"Oh, hello Hermione," the Headmistress said, looking up from her desk as soon as Hermione stepped through the door. "Thank you for meeting me at such short notice. I hope your trip here went well."

"Good afternoon, Professor," she replied. "It was no problem, I did, however have trouble with the password."

"Oh, no I'm terribly sorry, dear. I completely forgot to give it to you… must be getting old," she said with a small chuckle.

"That's alright, I didn't have too much trouble figuring it out," Hermione replied as she glanced around the immaculate office. She noticed that it was full of quidditch memorabilia, and above the Head's desk hung the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. The ex-Headmaster was dozing in his frame, and she spotted the portrait of her friend Phineas, who gave her a wink and a sly smile. A fluffy white cat sat perched on the Headmistress's desk and jumped down to wind its way around her legs.

"Please, take a seat. Would you like a ginger newt?" Professor McGonagall asked holding up a round tin full of biscuits and motioning to the chair sitting across the desk. Hermione sat and took one of the proffered biscuits as the cat jumped onto her lap and cuddled against her. "I'm sorry about his behavior," she said motioning to the cat. "He belonged to an old friend of mine who left the country many years ago. He doesn't normally like strangers, but he apparently approves of you."

"He's lovely," said Hermione, running her fingers through his thick fur. "What's his name?"

"Willow," Professor McGonagall answered before asking how her job at the hospital was going.

"Oh, it's going great," she replied nonchalant. "However, it does get a bit tedious, making the same potions day after day. The staff is really nice though, and they provide a very enjoyable atmosphere."

"Well, I will cut to the chase… I am wondering if you might be interested in a change of career." Hermione sat there dumbfounded. A wide smile spread across her face as she realized what her old professor was asking. "It's just that Professor Davenport has decided to take some time off, and I'm in need of a Potion's Professor. It didn't take me very long to decide that I would very much enjoy you returning to Hogwarts as a teacher." Darius Davenport had taken over the position of Potion's Professor and Head of Slytherin House when Horace Slughorn had refused to return after the war.

"Wow, professor I don't know what to say," said an awed Hermione. "It had been always been my dream to work here."

"Say yes," Professor McGonagall said with a wide smile. "Not to mention, if you take the position, you will have ample time and resources to work on any research or projects you may be interested in. The job also comes with your own private laboratory."

After taking a few moments to think this proposal over while running her hands through the cat's soft fur, Hermione decided that it would be an amazing opportunity. She would be able to do research and create her own potions, not to mention a fully stocked laboratory to aid in her creation of the time-turner. This wasn't a very tough decision… it would be the change that she wanted and provide new scenery other than the drab basement of the hospital. Of course working and living in the dungeons would be quite dreary. However she would be able to reside in this miraculous castle once again.

"You know what?" she told Minerva after a minute of contemplation. "I'll do it. It will be quite different, and I don't know how good of a teacher I'll be, and I hope that the boys will be okay without me for most of the year, but I'll do it." She ended her rant with a giant grin.

"Thank you so much, Hermione!" Minerva exclaimed as she stood up and walked over to the younger woman to give her a hug. "I should get back to work planning for next year. I'll see you in a month. You should be here during the last week of August in order to get everything set up and your lessons planned."

After saying their goodbyes and setting the cat back on Minerva's desk, Hermione strode out of the castle with her head held high day-dreaming about this new challenge. It would be exciting teaching young minds about the 'subtle science and exact art that is potion-making,' she thought as her mind wandered to her deceased ex-Potion's professor. _I'm going to be a much better teacher than he ever was!_ She thought to herself. She was excited by her new career and told Hagrid when she went to visit how glad she was to be returning to the school. He told her that he just knew she was going to take the position and that she will be a wonderful professor.

When she returned home that evening, Hermione had dinner with the boys and Draco's friend, Carlos, who was admittedly very cute. She announced to them that she would be leaving next month to take the position at Hogwarts and that this might just be the opportunity that would make her happy. After talking to Carlos for only a few minutes she knew he wasn't worth her time. He was way too into quidditch to provide her with any worthwhile conversation. As he was rambling on about his desire to play chaser for the Windbourne Wasps, she bid the boys goodnight and went on up to her room to continue her research. She fell asleep that night content that something wonderful was going to come from this experience that Professor McGonagall had graced her with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following month passed in a whirlwind of activity as Hermione got her affairs in order before beginning her new life as a Hogwarts Professor. After spending many grueling hours searching for a competent replacement to take over her position at the Hospital, she found the perfect man and spent her remaining days training him.

The evening before she was set to leave for Hogwarts, she Apparated to the front stoop of her home and was caught off guard when she entered the large house. The entry hall was decorated in colorful streamers and balloons. Unable to mask her shock that her friends would throw her such an elaborate farewell party, she walked further into the house and spotted a number of her old friends who crowded around to congratulate her. She was herded down the stairs into the kitchen, where she found her two best friends and roommates cooking dinner, alongside Kreacher who had a giant grin upon his wrinkled old face.

"Congratulations Hermione! You'll be a brilliant professor," exclaimed Ron who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He held baby Jeremiah in his hands, who was giggling at all the commotion.

"Thanks, Ron. How has everything been going?" She asked as the baby was thrust into her arms and she ran her fingers through his tuft of ginger hair.

"Wonderful," he replied. "Even though this little bugger is a handful, he's a miracle. The shop's also doing well. George and I are planning to franchise into France next month." After deciding not to go into law enforcement within the ministry, Ron went into business with his brother.

"That's wonderful," she replied as Susan walked up to her giving her congratulations and taking the baby, stating that it was time for his feeding.

She was overjoyed when she sat down for her going-away feast with the entire extended Weasley family, along with Luna, Dean, and several of her co-workers from the hospital. The only person missing from this little reunion was the man who entered when dinner was almost finished. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, entered the kitchen looking flawless as always with his long blonde hair hanging below his shoulders and adorned in a set of dark green dress robes.

"Good evening everyone. Sorry I'm late I was held up in a meeting." He apologized as he took the seat next to Hermione putting his arm around her in a semi-hug and offering her his congratulations. He had also changed drastically since the defeat of Lord Voldemort. When his wife left him, after a scandal with the French Minister of Magic, he and Hermione had become very close friends.

"Are you staying the night?" Hermione whispered to him when people started saying their goodbyes and filing out of the house.

"Only if you want me to, pet." He replied with a sly grin.

"Yes, I'd really love you to. I don't know when I'll be able to see you again." She said before Harry eyed her and asked to see her in the library for a moment.

Entering the library with Harry, he immediately shut the double doors and whispered a silencing charm. "I don't want to be overheard," he explained when he saw his friend's confused face. "Hermione, what are your intentions with Lucius?" he asked abruptly.

"What do you mean? We're friends… friends with benefits, sure, but a girl has needs and he is an amazing lover. We've been that way for a while, why are you making a big deal out of it?"

"Because of Draco, it seems that he believes that his father has feelings for you and feels bad about you just sleeping with him with no thought about a real relationship. We've tried and tried to get you to see other men but you refuse and continue to go back to him. Why?"

"I don't love Lucius" She said, lowering her eyes. "Even though, he's a perfect match for me. He's intelligent, witty, sophisticated, absolutely gorgeous, and great in bed, but there's no chemistry there. I want to find someone that I just click with, where everything is perfect. I know I'm probably speaking about something impossible but that's what I've always wanted. Lucius is a good friend, and helps calm my loneliness."

"I understand what you're saying. With Draco and me… it's perfect. I never want to spend a day apart from him. But, if you don't feel that way with Lucius, please at least think about breaking it off with him and don't continue to lead him on. You never know, you might find someone great while you're back at Hogwarts," he said looking into her eyes.

"I promise I'll think about it, but I really don't think he feels that way about me," she told her friend as she stood and walked toward the door.

Meeting Lucius in the entry way, she grabbed his hand and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. As they reached her door, she was glad that she had cleaned up her mess and packed most of her things away the night before. She was roughly pushed up against the door the moment it closed behind them. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her with more force and passion than he ever had.

"God, I've missed you Hermione Granger" he whispered breathlessly in her ear after breaking the kiss.

"I've missed you too" she replied, unable to hide the hungry look in her eyes.

After leading her to the bed, he began to undress her making sure to kiss every inch of her unclothed body in the process. He then made love to her like he never had before. Afterwards, when he had fallen asleep, Hermione stayed awake staring at this wonderful man who made her feel so beautiful and wanted. She realized that maybe what Harry had said was true. Tonight, Lucius sure acted like he had deeper feelings for her than just this weird friendship that they shared. She was saddened by the fact that she could not love him the way that he loved her. She somehow felt that he knew this was going to be their final time together, so he took his time and really showed her how he felt.

When she woke up in the morning, Hermione found herself encircled in the arms of this astonishing man whom she did not love. Disentangling herself from him, she stood to put on her bathrobe and headed for the bathroom, and then downstairs for a cup of tea. She met Draco in the kitchen wearing only pajama pants leaning over his own cup.

"Hello, darling" he said with a tired smile, when he saw her enter.

"Good morning," she replied as she made her way to the counter to fix her own cup.

"How was your night?" he asked looking up at her.

"It was nice," she replied as she took a seat across from him. "I spoke to Harry last night, and I'm going to end things with your father."

"That's probably for the best," he replied with a slight nod. "Besides, you're not going to be around much anymore," he added as he turned his head away from her.

"You're not upset that I'm leaving, are you?"

Huffing, he turned his eyes back to her, "I'm going to miss you, Hermione."

"Aww, I'm going to miss you too, Draco," she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"So you spend the night with me and the morning with my son… I see how it is." The two friends broke apart and turned toward Lucius who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, I just can't get enough of the Malfoy men," Hermione joked as she stood from the table and walked over to her lover. "Do you mind if we go upstairs and talk?"

"That's fine," he replied as he turned to lead her up the stairs and into the sitting room.

"Lucius," she began but had to stop to take a deep breath. "We need to stop doing what we're doing."

"I know," he replied.

"It's just…"

"You don't have to explain," he interrupted her, raising his hands. "You have been given a new opportunity and essentially a new life. There's just one thing," he said as he reached up to remove the chain around his neck. "Take this," he held out the chain that had a pendent of a silver shield with an emerald 'M' in the center. "It is the Malfoy crest. I want you to keep it as a reminder that if you ever need anything, or anyone to talk to, I'm always here for you."

"Thank you," she replied as she ran her thumb over the green letter. After slipping the long chain over her head, she stepped up to him and held him tight.

"Take care of yourself, Hermione." He whispered in her ear before softly kissing the top of her head. Without another word, he stepped away from her and left the house.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly and when she had everything ready to go, she came back downstairs to have lunch on the patio in the back of the house. Draco made sandwiches out of the meat left over from dinner, and they ate while they talked about what her year at Hogwarts was going to entail. After eating, she said her good byes and as she stood up to Apparate from the backyard, Draco stopped her.

"I love you Hermione, you're my best friend. Good luck!" he said in her ear as he gave her a big hug. Harry then came to join and they found themselves in a strange three-way hug that made her feel elated. She was almost in tears by the time they let her go.

"Bye, I'll miss you. Don't be afraid to stop by the school whenever you want," she told them before Apparating away.

* * *

Moments after Disapparating from the backyard of 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione arrived in Hogsmeade Village. Taking in a deep breath, she began the trek up to the castle that would be her home for the unforeseeable future. She hated to admit it to herself, but she was frightened. Frightened that she would be a horrible teacher, frightened that the children would hate and disrespect her, but above all else she was afraid that she would truly enjoy this job. She already missed Harry and Draco, especially Harry who she had lived with for over nine years. If she loved this job and decided to keep it, then she wouldn't be able to see them except for summers and holidays. Hermione didn't know if she would be able to survive without seeing and speaking to her best friends every day.

Upon entering the doors into the entrance hall, she was ambushed by a man running across the hall, lifting her into his arms, and twirling her around in the air. "Hermione, it's so good to see you. I've missed you!" he said as he put her down, laughing.

"Oh Neville, it's been a long time. How's everything going?" she responded, attempting to regain balance with a glowing smile on her face. Neville Longbottom had taken over the job of Herbology Professor after the retirement of Pomona Sprout a couple of years ago.

"Everything's wonderful. I spent the summer in Brazil studying rare plant life… it was amazing!" he said with enthusiasm. "Since you're the new Potion's professor, I expect we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other."

"I hope so. I've missed your sense of humor. However, I should be getting to Minerva's office. She wants to show me to my quarters."

"Go ahead, go ahead. I know how impatient she can get. We'll have plenty of time to catch up later," he told her as he waved her off.

Upon entering the Headmistress's office, Hermione was waved in and silently motioned to take a seat. Minerva was busy writing a letter, and when she finished she sent it out of the window attached to an owl.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," she welcomed. "Or should I say Professor Granger," she added with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon, Headmistress," Hermione replied.

The two women talked for several minutes about class load, extra-curricular activities, seating arrangements at meals, dates for quidditch matches, holidays, and final exams. While they conversed, Willow the cat found Hermione's lap again and refused to move as he began to lick his paw.

"I have a question for you before I show you to your quarters," Minerva began. "And that is would you rather have the rooms that Slughorn and Davenport used, or Professor Snape's old rooms?"

"That's a tough question," Hermione responded. "What are the perks of each?"

"Well, the quarters that Professor Snape used have a guest room attached and a door leading into the private laboratory, which leads into the classroom. However, the area is much smaller than the other available," Minerva explained.

"I don't mind a small space, Minerva. I think the quarters with the spare room would be perfect, that way the boys could come stay on weekends and I won't get so homesick," she said with a smile.

"Very well, let's go," she said with a bright smile. "Do you have all of your belongings?"

"Yup, right here," she said as she showed the headmistress her small bag with the undetectable extension charm.

As she stood, Hermione lowered the cat to the ground. The two women walked out of the office and soon noticed that Willow was following.

"I think he's rather drawn to you, Hermione," Minerva said motioning to the cat. "If you want to, you can keep him in your quarters. I believe he might end up there anyway."

"I'd love to let him stay with me," Hermione replied.

As they walked through the castle towards the dungeons, Hermione began to have flashbacks again, of good times and bad within these halls. Until she had another thought… she was going to be living in Professor Snape's old quarters. She would be using his office and teaching in his classroom. This might end up being too weird, but alas what was she to do?

"All of Severus's belongings are still here. He had no family or anyone else to collect his things and I didn't have the heart to go through it. You can go through and decide what you want to keep or get rid of. He had a remarkable book collection that you will probably be very interested in." Minerva told Hermione as they walked.

When they reached the door to the quarters, Minerva pulled out her wand and unlocked it. After entering and lighting the lamps, Hermione saw that the living space was incredible. There were built-in bookshelves along the walls that were completely filled. A large fireplace sat at the far end of the room. Above the mantel was an oil painting of a forest which complemented the room very well. In front of the fireplace sat two black leather sofas facing each other and a coffee table in between on a beautiful dark-green shag rug. A short hallway stretched from the wall on the right and Hermione could see two doors opposite each other and a small kitchen area at the end of the hall.

"I'll leave you to search the area, yourself. Dinner will be served at 7:00." With that said, the headmistress departed, leaving Hermione in her new residence to unpack.

She sat down on the couch, pulling the purring cat onto her lap, for a few minutes to take in her surroundings. Deciding that things needed to be transfigured to better suit her tastes, she began with the rug under her feet. With a simple color-changing spell, the carpet was now a dark crimson. The couches were next turned to an earthy brown. She decided to keep the oil painting, especially now that there was a beautiful doe in the moving image.

She then wandered through into the bedroom on the left of the hallway. This room was home to an ornate, queen-sized, canopy bed crafted out of the darkest wood she had ever seen. Beautiful dark green curtains hung around the bed. She assumed that this was the room that her ex-professor slept in. Next to the bed was a small night stand and a wardrobe made out of the same type of wood. The room was considerably small with only enough space for these three items. There was a door that led into the loo which held a magnificent jacuzzi-style bathtub. She wanted to get in there before the night was through… it looked fabulous.

She then wandered into the room across the hallway. The second bedroom was more neutral, having a bed, dresser, and nightstand made out of mahogany with simple white carpeting and walls. This room couldn't have been designed by Professor Snape, it was definitely not his style, she thought to herself as she made her way to inspect the small kitchen.

Her next stop was to check out the books that she had been dying to look through the moment she entered the living room. The books were neatly sorted by topic and then by author. There was every book that she had ever known to exist on potions right here, she wouldn't even need to go to the library to find anything. There were books on languages, spell creation, dark arts, and even some novels, including Muggle ones. He even had an extensive array of books on time travel and time turners, which she was very excited by. Most of these she had not had the chance to peruse during her research while in London. Grabbing a few, she sat down on the sofa and began to read, while Willow jumped up on the couch, curled into her side, and fell asleep.

Before she knew it, it was time for dinner in the Great Hall. When she entered, she saw that the long house tables were removed, and several small round tables were set up for the professors to use. She chose a seat at a table between Neville and Professor Flitwick and spent the whole of dinner conversing with the two men. She enjoyed being back at Hogwarts and seeing her old teachers, knowing that at this time next week she would be sitting at the Head Table staring down at all the students. After dinner she went back to her rooms, and decided to take a break from reading about time travel. She grabbed one of the Muggle classics and a bottle of champagne that she had found in the kitchen, and took a wonderful bath in the jacuzzi, becoming completely relaxed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the week went by rather smoothly once she got into a routine. Spending most of her time working on lesson plans gave her little opportunity to work on the time-turner. On the night of the Start of Term Feast, she took a seat next to Neville, who had just been appointed Head of Gryffindor House. As the older students came into the hall, talking and laughing, she saw many of them wave to the professor sitting next to her. When everyone was seated, the first years were then escorted into the hall by Professor Flitwick.

Drifting off into another daydream, Hermione remembered the first time that she entered through those doors and saw the enchanted world within. She was the only new student to know that the ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky. In fact, she was the only new student to know almost everything about Hogwarts, due to her studying _Hogwarts, A History_ before beginning her magical education. She remembered being nervous about where that Sorting Hat was going to put her. She thought she was destined for Ravenclaw, but was surprised by being sorted into Gryffindor.

Soon, her visions changed for the worse, which had happened quite often since she had been back. All of a sudden, she was running through those doors, with Ron at her heals. The smell of burned flesh and blood filled the air. Dead bodies of her friends were laid out in rows on the floor.

She jumped when she felt Neville grab her hand under the table. "Hermione, stand up," he whispered to her.

Looking at him confused, she realized that the Headmistress had just introduced her to the students as the new Potions professor. Her appearance earned her a round of applause as the children knew her as a war hero and best friend of the famous Harry Potter. Elated that the students knew her, she hoped that being a professor wouldn't be so difficult.

She was wrong.

The first class of her teaching career was third-year Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Not a single student was paying attention to her. The boys constantly misbehaved and didn't have any respect for her. The girls kept looking into their hand-held mirrors and flirting with the boys. No one had opened their books or taken out their supplies to brew the potion assigned.

"Class!" she announced loudly. "Didn't your last professor teach you about the dangers of potion brewing?"

"No, he was a bit of a joke," said a Ravenclaw boy named Jacob Smith.

"Potion brewing is stupid, especially when you can just buy anything already made," added a Slytherin girl named Maria Woodley.

 _This is going to be a very long year_ , Hermione thought to herself.

"Fifty points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw," she announced in a calm but stern voice. This caused the students groan, but also to pay attention to her.

"Now, we are going to brew a potion today," she told them. "Since I don't think you have learned much in your past two years, we're going to start out with a simple potion to cure boils."

"But we've done that before," complained Maria with a roll of her eyes.

"Ten more points from Slytherin for speaking out of turn, Miss Woodley," Hermione announced before flicking her wand at the blackboard, causing the directions to appear.

The class got very quiet as they started to gather their ingredients and equipment. Sitting down at her desk, Hermione put her head in her hands, frustrated. She was beginning to understand why Snape had been such an evil bastard.

"Potion brewing is a dangerous art form and must be taken very seriously. Any wrong move could be potentially fatal," she told the class as she walked over to a boy in the front row. Grabbing the porcupine quills out of his hand before he dropped them in his cauldron, she added, "This cauldron must be removed from the fire before the quills are added."

When the class was over, only three students had succeeded in brewing the potion correctly. She made a mental note to speak with the Headmistress as soon as possible. Her next class, seventh-year NEWTs was much better. There were only nine students taking the class, and she felt that their past professor was the reason why very few wanted to take it.

She began the class with a warning that any student not taking this class seriously, or any one behaving out of line, would be asked to leave and receive a T on their NEWT scores. Deciding to heed her warning, the students rapidly sat up straight in their seats and put their books on their desk, ready to be opened. At least the older students understood that their futures were on the line.

After her first day of classes, Hermione retreated to her quarters without dinner. Deciding to take a much needed break from the world of teaching, she grabbed _The Magical World of Time Travel_ by Marylyn Mien off the bookcase and wandered into her bedroom to continue her research. It was the first time since she got to Hogwarts that she was able to work on the time-turner, and she had been dying to delve into Professor Snape's collection. She spent the next several hours devouring the book.

Throughout the first week, Professor Granger began every class with a warning and an exam. The testing would show her just how much these students actually knew about potion brewing, and she was very disappointed when she tallied up the results. The seventh-years were on a fourth-year level, and it seemed that every class was at least three years behind. This was going to be a long and tough year, indeed.

The rest of the month passed by and Hermione was finally getting the hang of being a professor. Students were beginning to realize the dangers of brewing, especially in the fourth-year class of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. A few weeks into the term, the first exploding cauldron occurred. Thankfully nobody was hurt too bad, only a few burns which were taken care of in no time. She'd become as severe a teacher as Professor Snape was, but she also made the class enjoyable. She helped the students create potions while teaching them the dangers as well. The students generally had a fun time during their lessons with the new Potions Professor.

"Minerva, could we speak in private?" Hermione asked the headmistress one night while leaving the Great Hall after dinner.

"Of course," she replied as she showed her new Potion's Professor into an unused classroom.

"My students are ridiculously behind in their education in potions. If you don't mind me asking, what had Davenport been teaching them?" she asked as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Darius was the only person willing to take the position, so therefore it was given to him. I believe he did the best he was able to do. The third-years, in general, are a tough bunch, however. They're at that age where members of the opposite sex are more important than their studies."

"They are," she agreed with a nod. "I'm beginning to respect Professor Snape more and more each day. I understand why he was so strict, potion brewing is incredibly dangerous and kids just don't have the ability to comprehend the hazards."

"You're right," Minerva replied. "Severus was one of the best Potion professors I've ever seen, and he was strict because he was forced to be."

* * *

Once October hit and the weather started to get colder, Hermione had much more time to work on the time-turner. The books in her new quarters aided her immeasurably, and after many grueling hours, she finally had a prototype. Sitting in her living room on a rainy Saturday, she twirled the tiny hourglass in her hand. It was similar to the device that she used in her third year, yet slightly different. She had decided to modify it from the original, making it travel by minutes instead of only hours. _A few minutes could save a life_ , she alleged to herself.

Yet, there still seemed to be something she was missing, but couldn't figure out what it was. Jumping up from the sofa, she began pacing in front of the fireplace. With her stomach in knots, she decided that they only way to know for sure was to test it. Turning, she walked into her small private lab and closed the door behind her. Glancing at clock on the wall, she made a mental note that the time was 4:52. She slipped the long gold chain around her neck, and set the time turner to take her into the past by fifteen minutes. She closed her eyes as the world spun around her.

Opening her eyes a moment later, she huffed in defeat. The clock on the wall showed 4:53, it should have showed 4:37. It didn't work… she didn't go back in time. She didn't go anywhere. Walking out of the lab, she reentered her living room and was taken aback. Something wasn't right. Her furniture wasn't the same. The sofas were black and the rug was green. _What did I do? How far did I go back?_ Her heart was racing in her chest. She must've gone back to sometime before she moved in. There was no possible way she could have gone back more than a few months. Even the thought of traveling months was impossible.

Hearing a noise from the opposite side of the room, she spun around and her heart stopped. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. What she was seeing was impossible. A man was standing there… a man she recognized immediately. His shoulder-length black hair was wet, and water droplets were running down his bare torso. He was wearing only a towel around his waist, but his arm muscles were taut as he pointed his wand at her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he said in a lethal tone.

Hermione couldn't speak… couldn't move. She felt her head begin to spin and her world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Her head was pounding… that's all she could think about. That and the voices she could hear which were making her head hurt even more. _Ugh,_ she thought. _I hope I'm not in the infirmary… how embarrassing… what happened to me?_ "What's going on?" she said aloud in a hoarse voice, without opening her eyes and lifting a hand to her aching head.

"Are you alright, dear?" she heard a soothing, yet strangely familiar voice ask. A hand was placed on her arm, causing her to snap her eyes open.

"Ahh!" She screamed in shock, and sat up quickly, when she saw the man in front of her. It couldn't be… he was dead. Albus Dumbledore couldn't be there. What was going on? Her head was racing… her heart was racing. Then the memories started to come back… the time turner had malfunctioned. She didn't go back the fifteen minutes she had planned. She must have gone back several years… to a time when the two men standing in front of her were still alive. Glancing over to the other man in the room, she noticed that he was now dressed in his customary black robes.

"It's alright, dear. You are at Hogwarts, in Professor Snape's quarters." Professor Dumbledore told her. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"A Headache Potion would be preferable," she said as she took in her surroundings. The room looked just as it had when she moved in. She was sitting on one of the black sofas. Professor Dumbledore had taken a seat next to her as Professor Snape walked out of the room and into the kitchen area.

A moment later, he came back in and handed her a cup of tea. "I said Headache Potion," she said as she took the cup.

"It's in there," was his crisp reply.

Holding up the cup, she breathed in the scent of the Earl Grey, and caught a whiff of the Headache Potion, along with slight traces of Calming Drought. "I don't need a Calming Drought," she said tersely, "I am calm."

"If you call screaming in Albus's face calm," was the annoyed retort from her ex-professor.

She took a small sip of the tea, and instantly felt better. The three of them sat in silence as she continued to drink for a few moments.

"Would you like to enlighten us on what you are doing here?" Professor Snape asked as he sat down on the edge of the coffee table.

 _What am I doing here? I don't know what I'm doing here… I'm not supposed to be here. When is here?_ Thoughts raced through her head as she stared blankly at the man that is supposed to be dead. Giving her head a small shake to clear it, she turned to look at Professor Dumbledore. "Please, Professor, what year is it?"

"It's 1993, what year is it where you're from?" answered Snape, causing Hermione to snap her head in his direction. "Great, the crazy broad has lost her memory," she heard him murmur under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

"Severus," Dumbledore admonished, earning another eye roll and a slight huff from the man in black. Hermione couldn't seem to take her eyes off him. The last time she saw him, he was bleeding to death on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. "Might I ask what your name is, dear?" she heard the Headmaster ask.

Hermione shook her head as she continued to stare at Severus Snape. "Dear?" He asked again as he laid a hand upon her arm to get her attention.

"M-my name," she stammered as she turned her head. "My name is Hermione Granger, and it's 2008 where I'm from," she answered in a stronger voice, turning again to look at Snape.

"Lovely," He muttered as he stood and walked over to the fireplace.

"Severus, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you continue to make snide comments," Dumbledore told him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he snapped. "A future version of the most annoying girl I've ever met has wandered into my living room while I was in the shower. I'm staying to find out why."

"Well, I assume that she had used a faulty time turner," said Dumbledore as he showed the younger man the object he had been holding.

"You didn't tell me there was a time turner involved," he said curiously, reaching for the device.

"That's because you didn't ask," replied the older man as he handed it to Professor Snape.

"It doesn't look like a normal time turner. She probably spent ages on research and then activated it on a bloody whim. It would be just like her," he said.

"It does look strange, but if she could have accidentally discovered long-distance time travel, it would be a wizarding breakthrough," Professor Dumbledore said before continuing in a somber tone, "or it could destroy the world."

Hermione, still wide eyed, stared in complete shock at the banter between her two former professors. "Yeah, and she who created the thing is still here."

"My apologies, dear," began Dumbledore. "We didn't mean to ignore you. You say that you did indeed create this time turner?"

"Yes… I only meant to make it travel by minutes but apparently something went terribly wrong," she said.

"Obviously," Snape drawled earning him another glare from Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry," Hermione began abruptly as she rose from the sofa. "I would love to stay and chat, but I don't want to say or do anything that could change the future. I really should be getting back to my own time." She was afraid of sticking around in the past for too long and the consequences that would entail.

"Good idea, dear," Dumbledore said before Snape could add any snide comments. He handed her the time turner after she stood up. "I do hope that you'll come visit us again in fifteen years," he added as he gave her a hug.

Tears came to Hermione's eyes as she thought about his words. These two men would both be dead within five years, leaving her unable to visit them. She said goodbye and set the time turner to take her fifteen years into the future. When the world stopped spinning, she opened her eyes to find herself in the same place with the same two men whom she had just left bickering in the center of the room.

"Back so soon?" Snape asked when he saw her reappear.

"How long have I been gone?" she asked him, with a dawning suspicion.

"Fifteen minutes," he said. "You really made that thing defective, didn't you?

"Hmm," murmured the old wizard, seemingly deep in though. "You don't seem to be able to travel forward by the amount of time that you traveled backward. I'm at quite a loss. I could get you a time turner from our time but they only have the ability to travel by twelve hours at most. That would take a ridiculous amount of time to travel fifteen years. So," he continued in a brighter tone, "you'll just have to stick around until you figure out how to enable this time turner to take you back to the future."

She was at a complete loss for what to do. How had she made such a huge mistake? "What if I do something that will change the future?" she asked Dumbledore.

"My dear," he began in a knowing tone looking her in the eye. "The fact that you are here and cannot return to your time makes me believe that you are meant to be here. Magic is an extraordinary thing… it can control destiny if it wishes to do so."

"What exactly are you saying?" asked Hermione.

"I'm saying that you should stay here, work on your time turner, and just live in this time," Dumbledore told her before continuing. "Listen to your heart, if it tells you to do or say something that will ultimately change the future, do it. The time turner will allow you to travel back to your time when your task is completed."

"But, what is my task?"

"Only you can know that, and when the time is right, you will understand what it is," he replied.

Claiming a seat on the opposite sofa, she put her head in her hands hoping to grasp what the Headmaster was saying.

"Albus, where will she stay while she's here?" Snape asked.

Hermione snapped her head up at his enquiry. "That's a good question. Where will I stay?"

"Here," replied Dumbledore waving his hand around. "I'll create a spare bedroom, and the two of you can be roommates," he said with a grin.

" _What?_ " roared Snape as he jumped off the couch and stood to face the Headmaster. "There is no way she will be staying here. I'd rather eat a blast-ended skrewt!"

"I can arrange that, Severus," Dumbledore replied.

"This is my room, I won't allow her to stay with me," Snape continued in a rising temper.

"I gave you this room, I can take it away… and I can also give you a roommate," Dumbledore said with his customary twinkle in his eye.

"There are plenty of empty rooms throughout the castle."

"She will have access to your personal laboratory and stores, and also this wonderful library you have set up here. You have the resources she needs to get back home," he continued, ignoring the younger man.

"Fine," Snape said with a huff, as he fell back onto the sofa, looking incredibly immature.

The Headmaster then proceeded to the wall across from Professor Snape's bedroom, withdrew his wand and began to create the spare room.

"So…" Hermione started as she turned to look at the surly man. "How's it going?"

"Much worse than it could be," he huffed in reply.

"Don't worry… I can be very tolerable roommate." She took a seat next to him.

"Somehow I doubt that… having to deal with the teenage version of you during the day and the adult version all other times… I think I may quit."

"Well, don't do that."

"I am wondering though," he stated as he turned to look at her. "How is it you came to be in my quarters in the future in order to be brought back here?"

"They're my quarters in the future," she said as she lowered her eyes. "I am the current Potion's Professor."

"Where am I then?" he asked.

Hermione turned her head away from him… what was she supposed to say? "Uh… I can't tell you that… information about the future… could destroy what's meant to be…" she rambled as she stood and walked over to see what the Headmaster had accomplished.

"Fine," he said as he rose to leave the room. "I've had enough, I'll be in my office if you need me," he called out to the Headmaster.

Hermione spent the next half hour walking around and thinking about what she will do in this time. She couldn't really talk to anyone, could she? Snape had asked about his future. She couldn't tell him that he was dead… could she? Of course not… no one wants to hear news like that.

"It's done," Dumbledore announced with a smile turning in her direction. "Come see your new room, Miss Granger."

Hermione stood from the sofa and walked to the doorway of the spare room. It looked exactly the same as the spare room in these quarters in the future.

"I didn't bother decorating," Dumbledore began. "I thought you would like to."

"Thank you sir, it's wonderful," she told him with a smile.

"Now, we are going to have to change your name and alter your appearance so that no one recognizes you. Being that you are fifteen years older than your younger self wandering throughout this castle, we won't change too much. We don't want to make you a completely different person, now do we?"

"Okay… what do we need to do?" she asked, feeling anxious about the whole ordeal.

"Firstly, how about straightening your hair? You'd be surprised how much a simple hair style change can alter appearance."

"You can straighten my hair? Permanently?" she asked in awe. "I've been trying to straighten this mess for years!"

"Oh yes," he replied with a chuckle. "I didn't have the best of hair when I was a lad. I had to develop a charm to manage it." He then spun her around and transfigured her head.

"I also have glasses," she stated as she pulled them out of her robes noticing that they were broken. "Must have broken when I fell…"

"Wonderful, dear," he said as he took them in his hand. With his wand in his other hand, he silently repaired them. "Would you be able to wear them at all times when outside these quarters?"

"That wouldn't be a problem."

He nodded and said, "next order of business… you need a name. Any ideas?"

"I like Winifred… Fred for short," Hermione said after a moment of thought. She always thought that if she'd had a daughter she would name her Winifred. "How about Winifred Dagworth?"

"That's a beautiful name," he replied and clapped his hands together. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Winifred Dagworth." He held out his hand in welcome. She shook it with a small chuckle.

"Professor," Hermione said uncertainly, "I'm in need of some clothes and a wand, but I don't have any money."

"I understand," he replied. "That won't be a problem. We have a small fund for emergency use and can lend you the money for necessities."

"Thank you so much, Professor, and I really don't want to be a burden. I could work around the castle or something to earn my keep."

"That would be fine, how about brewing potions for the infirmary?" he suggested. "I heard you telling Severus that you were the Potion's Professor in your time."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you sir," she said. _Hmm, back to brewing Pepper Up and Burn Creams_ … _can't seem to get away from it._

"I need to make an appearance at dinner, would you like me to send an elf down with something?" Dumbledore stated, after glancing at his pocket watch.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," she replied.

"Well, go and get settled in your new home then, and I will tell Professor McGonagall everything that has happened here. I'm sure she would be delighted to take you to Diagon Alley in the morning."

"That would be great, sir. And thank you again."

After Dumbledore left, she went straight into her new bedroom and closed the door behind her. Walking over to the bed, she flopped down and laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't make her brain slow down as thoughts ran through it. Excitement and fear coursed through her veins. For hours she just laid there. At some point she heard Professor Snape return and enter his room across the hall. The thought that she might be stuck there forever and have to live through the war again was terrifying. She fell asleep wishing that she was back home at Grimmauld Place with the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and especially reviewed this story. It means a lot to me, and gives me the confidence to continue writing.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Good morning," Hermione mumbled to her surly roommate when she exited her bedroom the next morning. He was dressed as meticulously as ever, sitting cross legged on the sofa reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hmm" he replied, not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

Glancing over, her breath caught as she saw the familiar face of Sirius Black staring back at her from the front page. She had almost forgotten that she had returned to the year when he broke out of Azkaban. She wished she could do something to save him this time, but knew she couldn't risk changing the future.

"Are you hungry?" she heard him ask as she sat down on the opposite sofa.

"Yes," she admitted.

"I will call an elf to bring you some breakfast," he said before calling out "Tootles."

Hermione had to stifle a giggle, "Tootles?"

"It's the name of my personal house elf. He will serve you as well for the duration of your time here."

With a small crack, an elderly elf appeared in the center of the room. "Master Snape calls?"

"Please fetch Miss Granger a breakfast tray," he said strictly but not unkindly to the tiny creature, before he resumed his reading.

Without a sound the elf popped back out of the room and reappeared moments later holding a tray laden with eggs, sausage, toast, fruit, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. "Thank you so much," Hermione told Tootles as he set the tray on the coffee table.

"You're welcome Miss," he replied before Apparating away again.

"Mmmm," she gushed as she took a bite of the sausage, realizing she couldn't quite remember how long it had been since she last ate.

"You should probably know that I came up with a name," she said looking up from her food once she had her full. "It's probably not wise to continue calling me Hermione Granger… I've decided to go by Winifred Dagworth."

"Dagworth?" he asked looking up from the paper and raising an eyebrow. Shrugging, he added, "It's as a good a name as any."

Hermione stared at him. One thing was for certain, Severus Snape was an enigma. Yes, she had known that he was very complex, especially after she saw the memories that he gave Harry. Right now, he seemed like a normal man, not the bat of the dungeons who terrified all the students. Perhaps it was because she wasn't seeing him as an adult and a professor, but as a young man only a few years older than herself.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione was lying on the sofa holding the time turner above her face. She spun it around in her hand pondering what her future was going to entail, and how this little piece of metal could change her life so drastically. Professor Snape had retreated to his office, stating that he had essays to mark, leaving her alone and feeling much more at ease than she had when he was around.

Hearing a knock at the door, she jumped up and opened it to find Professor McGonagall with a giant smile upon her face. Stepping into the room, she enveloped the young woman in a warm hug.

"Professor Dumbledore told me what happened," she exclaimed stepping back and looking at the older version of her favorite pupil.

"Hello, Professor," greeted Hermione.

"Oh no need to call me Professor, dear, call me Minerva. After all, you are no longer a student. You have to tell me everything that's happened to you. You must have a wonderful career, and a family?"

Hermione smiled and let out a little laugh. "I will tell you everything I can."

"Come, come. We shall go shopping and have supper together, and a nice long talk," Minerva said.

The two women walked out of the door and through the castle. Since it was the weekend, most students were either in their common rooms or out in the grounds. It was the first time she had ventured out of Professor Snape's quarters since being sent back in time, and she was anxious about doing anything to put her future at risk.

"I assume we'll be going to Diagon Alley?" she asked.

"Yes, hold onto my arm and I'll Apparate us to the street outside of the Leaky Cauldron."

Moments later they were walking through the door of the dingy pub, and straight through to the entrance to the shopping district beyond.

"First stop Ollivanders?" Minerva asked.

"Sounds like a good place to start," Hermione replied as they made their way down the cobbled street. The wand shop looked just as it had when she was there buying her first wand. She tried dozens before finding the right one, and hoped that it would be easier this time.

"Good day, Professor," exclaimed Mr. Ollivander when they entered the shop. "What can I do for you today?"

"Miss Dagworth, here, is in need of a new wand," was her reply as she motioned to Hermione. She was afraid that Minerva wasn't aware of her chosen name, but apparently Professor Dumbledore had filled her in.

"Not a problem… we will take care of that," he said as he began to search the boxes behind him.

After testing out a few wands that did not comply with her, he handed her one that seemed to be a perfect match. Thirteen inches, Pine, with a Dragon Heartstring core… this wand felt better than her old one. Minerva paid the shopkeeper and they left, making their way to Madam Malkins to purchase a new wardrobe.

A few hours later, Hermione had enough outfits to get by for a while. They had also stopped by the apothecary and Flourish and Blott's. With all the shopping done, they headed back to Hogsmeade to have dinner at the Three Broomsticks.

"I have been waiting very patiently all day to talk," Minerva said as soon as they were seated at a table in the back of the restaurant.

After placing their orders with Madam Rosmerta, Hermione whipped out her new wand, and whispered a Muffliato charm so they wouldn't be overheard. "What would you like to know?" she asked. "I can't tell you everything, though… don't want to risk changing anything."

"I understand… nothing too important. How about, what are you doing with your life?"

"Apparently making faulty time turners," she replied with a chuckle. "For many years after leaving school I worked as a Potioneer for St. Mungos, but I left recently when I was offered a teaching position."

"Don't worry about the time turner. Albus told me that he believes you are meant to be here. But it is fantastic that you have become a Potioneer. What about a family? Are you married? Children? Did you marry Potter? I always thought you were a cute couple."

Again, Hermione laughed. "No, I did not marry Harry. He always was and will always be just my friend… we do live together though. And no, I'm not married… no children, either." She hung her head as she said that. She wished she could have a family… a husband, a child… but apparently that wasn't meant to be. No, she was meant to be back here. For some reason she was supposed to do something important. That was her fate.

"Don't worry, dear, maybe you will find love in this time," Minerva told her, noticing the sad look in her eyes.

"Maybe," she replied before changing the subject. "I have to say, it's strange being back here. I'm seeing people I haven't seen in many years, and I'm terrified that I'm going to say or do something that will change things."

"Just do what you feel is right, everything will make sense in time."

"I hope so. I'm also worried about living with Professor Snape, however he's been surprisingly cordial so far." Not as she remembered.

"He's a good man," Minerva replied. "I think having a roommate will be good for him... which is why, I believe, that Albus didn't give you another room. He needs a friend. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Hermione meant it. She was afraid of living with her ex-Professor… terrified of letting something slip about the future in his presence.

"Albus was going to speak to him today," Minerva continued after their dinners arrived. "He's decided to tell the school governors that you are apprenticing under Severus. If you're up to it, he would also like you to help teach the first-years."

"I'd enjoy that very much," Hermione replied between bites of food. "Would the governors believe that? I don't remember ever hearing about any Hogwarts Professor having an apprentice."

"It's not common, nor is it uncommon. It's been many years since there has been an apprentice at Hogwarts. I don't believe there will be any problems."

When they returned to the castle that evening, Hermione went straight down to the dungeons. Professor Snape was standing in front of the hearth staring into the fire.

"Good evening Professor," she said cheerily when she saw him. "I'm back."

"Unfortunately," he replied as he turned to look at her.

"You don't have to be so rude. It seems we're stuck together," she said as she walked into her room to sort out everything she bought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Where are all your books on time?" she asked walking into his office the following afternoon. She had checked the bookshelves early that morning, but couldn't find the collection that was there in her time.

"I only have a couple, and they're on the shelves with the rest of my personal collection," he answered without looking up from the essay he was marking. "I believe only one has information about the time turner, but it's not very helpful."

"I saw them, but in my time there were several… close to thirty books." She sighed, wondering where they went.

"I don't have them," he said as he lifted his head to look at her. "Perhaps you bought them while you were here, leaving them to be in my collection in the future."

Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that apparently you aren't the first Hermione Granger to travel back to this time. The one that was here previously bought those books, and left them for you to find in the future. I highly doubt that I would buy thirty books on time travel."

' _Ugh,'_ she thought as she plopped down in the chair across from his desk, earning herself an annoyed glare. "This is insane," she huffed. "So my life is in some sort of cycle… what I'm doing now has already happened in my time," she thought out loud.

"It seems that way," he replied with a slight nod.

"Why don't I remember a me being here when I was a student?" she asked, searching her memory for anything concerning a woman who looked like an older version of herself. Nope… no memory.

"Perhaps you were too focused on studying and breaking rules to notice."

"It's possible… but strange," she said staring at a jar of frog legs on the shelf behind his desk. "Then is there no free will? I'm going to do exactly what I did before?"

"I believe there is free will," he replied after a moment of thought. "It's just that the first Hermione Granger to come back in time had free will and did what she believed to be right. You are destined to do exactly as she did without even knowing it, because you are her and will make the same decisions."

Her mind was racing with questions. "Who was the first Hermione to come back? Why did she come back? Was it to do something important, or was it an accident? Did she do anything to change the future? What if the future she knew is completely different than the future I know?" she rambled. "Then why even work on repairing the Time-Turner? It's like Professor Dumbledore said, 'It will take me back when my task is complete.'"

Leaning back in his chair, he took a deep breath, "you may never know why the first you did as she did or why. But you must continue working on the Time-Turner. Magic can only get you so far… you need to do the rest. The past Hermiones had to have worked on repairing the device, thus explaining the books that aided in your travel here."

"Well, where do I find those books? I had never seen them anywhere but here," she asked him.

"I have a private distributor. I'll owl him tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"The Headmaster is planning to tell the school governors that you are my apprentice," he told her, changing the subject.

"Minerva told me as much. I really appreciate you letting me help you."

"I don't need help," he said. "You are here because of a mistake, therefore intruding upon my life. The Headmaster must tell the governors something and an apprenticeship was the natural excuse for your being here."

"Oh, well what should I do?" she asked him. She was hoping he would let her teach some classes, but he didn't seem to want her to do anything.

"I don't care," he replied. "I have to get to class," he said after looking at his watch, and standing to leave his office.

She sat at his desk, deep in thought, for several minutes before deciding a walk around the castle would be good for her, and help ease her fears. Nervously, she removed her glasses and cleaned them on her robes before heading out of the office. Since most of the students were in class, the hallways were empty, making her feel more comfortable without the chance of running into her younger self or any of her younger friends.

After wandering throughout the castle for some time, she found herself near the Head's office. As she was walking past the gargoyle, she heard the sound of the revolving staircase followed by footsteps behind her. Turning around to see if the Headmaster was there, her stomach flipped and her heart began beating frantically as she came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

He was dressed in expensive black robes adorned with silver snakes, and his long blonde hair fell loosely over his shoulders. "Hello," he said to her, cocking his head. "Are you alright, Miss?" he added, noticing her frightened look.

"Hello," she replied after taking a moment to get her breathing under control. "I'm fine, I was just expecting to see the Headmaster, and you are definitely not him."

"Lucius Malfoy, school governor," he said as he took her hand, bringing it up to his lips and landing a soft kiss upon her knuckles. _'Always the charmer,'_ she thought as her stomach continued doing backflips.

"I'm Winifred Dagworth," she said hoping her voice didn't display the nervousness that she felt. She couldn't believe that her first time walking alone in the castle she would run into someone she was close to in the future. Hopefully he wouldn't recognize her. He never mentioned anything about a strange woman that looked like her, but they never really talked about the past… her mind was a mess.

"Ah yes, the new Potion's Apprentice. I was just speaking with Dumbledore about you," he said in his silky voice, eyeing her up and down, and making her feel very uncomfortable. "Do you happen to have any relation to Hector Dagworth-Granger?"

"He's my great uncle," she replied, realizing that coming up with a history would have been beneficial. She chose the name because it was similar to hers, and he was a renowned Potioneer. Now, she was regretting choosing the name… it was too similar to hers. This was bad. "I never knew him, but I'm told that I have his aptitude for potion brewing," she decided to add.

"I'm sure you do. If Severus Snape agreed to let you apprentice under him, you must be something special," he said in a flirtatious tone, making her a bit nauseous. "Did you attend Hogwarts?"

"No, I was schooled at home. My parents thought that it would be best if I had tutors to come to the house instead. They were worried that I would be sorted into an inferior house and end up becoming friends with the 'wrong sort.'" She told him with a small smile, praying that he didn't see through her lies. _Wow, that makes me sound like a pure-blood supremacist. Where did that come from?_

He chuckled. "I understand where they might be coming from. I was worried about sending my son, Draco, here, I wanted him to be taught at home but my wife wouldn't hear of it. Would you like to meet my son? He's in his third year. I was going to check in on him now."

' _No!'_ Her brain yelled. She couldn't see Draco… this was becoming worse and worse by the minute. "That would be wonderful," she said with a smile, deciding to put her insecurities aside and realize that an apprentice would be delighted to meet her future pupils.

She followed him in silence as he made his way into the dungeons and toward the Slytherin dormitory. Trying not to start visibly shaking, she kept telling herself that everything would be fine. Again, the Draco she knew had never mentioned anything, either… why had they never mentioned anything? Was she that good of an actor? She didn't believe it. Bringing her hand up to her neck, her eyes shot open when she realized that she was still wearing his necklace. She hadn't taken it off since he gave it to her. Fortunately, she kept the charm hidden beneath her clothes, but resolved to remove it for the duration of her time in the past. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if he caught a glimpse of the Malfoy Crest hanging around her neck.

By the time they reached the stone wall hiding the Slytherin Common Room, she had collected her emotions and decided that what she is doing had already been done. Everything would be fine. "Bubotuber Pus," she heard Lucius call out at the wall. ' _Bubotuber Pus? What kind of password is that?'_ she thought with a slight shake of her head as the two of them stepped through. She had never seen the Slytherin Common Room, and was taken aback at how different it was from Gryffindor's. It was dimly lit with fluffy green sofas and large arm chairs. The enchanted windows showed the world that lived under the lake. She saw merpeople, grindelows, and even the giant squid in the distance. It was amazing.

"Father, what are you doing here," she heard the young voice of her future best friend come from behind them.

The both of them spun around to look at his son. "I had a meeting with the Headmaster and thought I would check in on you," Lucius said as Hermione tried not to stare. Draco looked exactly as she remembered. Classes had just finished for the day, but he had already changed out of his school robes and into his Quidditch gear.

"Oh, about what?" Draco asked, making no regard of the private business of his father.

"This young lady here," his father said, motioning to Hermione. She looked back at Lucius as he continued speaking. "This is Miss Dagworth, she will be apprenticing under Professor Snape. I trust you to behave yourself around her and make her feel welcome."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Dagworth," said Draco with a slight bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mister Malfoy," she replied.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day, son?" Lucius asked.

"Quidditch practice," he replied motioning to his uniform.

"Oh, well then perhaps I'll come watch for a while. Would you care to join, Miss Dagworth?" He stated turning to look at her.

"I would love to," she said, "but unfortunately, I have work to get done… maybe next time." The last thing she wanted to do was go watch a Quidditch practice. She wanted to get back to her room and never leave ever again. "I should be getting back to Professor Snape now, anyway."

"Well, Miss Dagworth," he stated as he reached for her hand again. "It has been a wonderful pleasure meeting you this afternoon. I hope that we will see each other again soon." He finished and lifted her hand to kiss it again.

"Good evening, Mister Malfoy… and young Mister Malfoy," she said to Lucius and Draco before turning to leave the Common Room.

She made a hasty retreat to her quarters, slamming the door behind her when she entered. Letting out a deep breath, she flopped down on the sofa and folded her arms over her face.

"Have a nice day?" she heard Professor Snape ask. Startled, she removed her arms from her face and noticed he was standing in front of the fireplace. She must have been too deep in her thoughts to see him when she entered.

"I went for a walk… just a simple walk to clear my head. A walk that turned into a nightmare," he said throwing her arms around. "I am never leaving this room again."

"Would you care to enlighten me on the events that led to you becoming a recluse in _my_ room?" He asked, taking a seat on the opposite sofa.

"I ran into Lucius Malfoy."

"He was here meeting with Dumbledore about you."

"I had to come up with an entire background story," she exclaimed. "He asked if I was related to Hector Dagworth-Granger. Granger! I know I took the name Dagworth because of him, but the Granger part is too close. He's going to know. He's going to find out who I really am. I know it!" She was close to hysterics, raising her voice higher and higher as she spoke.

"Miss Granger, calm down. I'm sure Lucius was more interested in the fact that you are an attractive young witch than what your name is."

"I made myself look like a rich pure-blood supremacist… I just began rambling off a history for myself. I don't even know where it came from, it was like word vomit. Said I was schooled at home because my family didn't want me being sorted into an 'inferior' house," she continued. "Did you say I was attractive?" She sat up when she realized what he had said.

"Any man with eyes would say you're attractive… when you aren't talking," he told her.

"Wow… thanks," she said feeling a blush rise in her cheeks. Severus Snape thought she was attractive. "But back to my horrific afternoon… he took me to see Draco. That was just as scary as seeing him. One question I have is why don't they mention anything in the future? They have to know, I think it's just impossible for them to not know."

"You know them in the future?" he asked.

"Yes, Draco's one of my best friends. I lived with him for years," she replied waving her arms around. "He's never even mentioned you having an apprentice while we were in school… I figure he would know as well as anyone."

"You live with Draco? Draco Malfoy?" he asked, shocked.

She nodded in reply. "A lot of things change in the course of fifteen years. He's a lot different than he is now."

"And Lucius?"

"It's a long story, but we're pretty close in the future," she said, not wanting to get into details about her sex life.

"Do you see me in the future?"

That was one question she never wanted him to ask. "No," she said. "I don't know you in the future."

"Okay," he said as he stood. She felt that he was suspicious about what was to come of him, but didn't press her for information. "Dumbledore wants you to attend supper so he can introduce you to the school."

Her eyes went wide. "He does? I do not remember that… that doesn't sound like a good idea. I'll be sure to recognize myself."

"Hermione," he drawled. "If you are to be my apprentice, therefore a member of staff, you will need to be introduced and begin having meals in the Great Hall. If the Hermione before you was an apprentice, she was also introduced. I do not know why you don't remember… like I said, maybe you were too caught up in your own world to notice."

"Yeah, maybe," she sighed as she rose and followed him out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Professor Snape's first class of the day was first-year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Upon entering the classroom, he instructed Hermione to take a seat in the back where she could observe everything. Taking out a roll of parchment and a quill, she sat in silence until the class arrived.

The night before, she attended dinner in the Great Hall and was introduced by Professor Dumbledore. Her younger self wasn't in attendance, which is probably why she didn't remember the occasion. It wasn't strange… she skipped many meals, especially in her third year when she took every class available. Harry and Ron were there, though, but didn't even look up from their conversation when the announcement was made. They were too wrapped up in either Quidditch or Sirius to care about her.

"Settle down," Professor Snape told his class as they rushed in, fearing being even a second late. Many of them noticed her and began talking amongst themselves. "Sitting in the back is Miss Dagworth. She will be observing this class from now on, and perhaps teaching it in the future." The class sat with rapt attention as he continued. "Today, we will be learning how to brew the Forgetfulness Potion. Open your books to pay thirty-seven. The ingredients are written on the board," he drawled as he waved his wand, making the words appear. "You have one hour to complete it. Begin."

When he was finished, the students rose and went to the cupboard to collect the ingredients needed and began to brew. She watched as he walked around the room, his robes billowing behind him, as he checked on the students' potions. Thinking back to when she was a first-year and taking his class, she recalled how all the students were terrified of him. Even the majority of the Slytherins feared him and his temper. Even though she trusted and respected him, he'd been such an unpleasant teacher. He would take points from Gryffindor for no good reason, and constantly reprimanded her for helping poor Neville. She was never given credit for being the only student to be able to answer his questions. She really didn't like him. Strangely, he didn't seem as mean to this class, and he had yet to take any points away from anyone.

"Mister Mills," she heard him drawl, bringing her out of her thoughts and back into the class. He was staring down at a tiny, redheaded, Hufflepuff boy who looked like he was about to wet his pants.

' _Here he goes,'_ Hermione thought to herself, feeling pity for the poor boy who would be the first victim of this class.

"How many Valerian Sprigs are used in this potion?" He asked, receiving only a scared look in response.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff. Do not make me repeat myself." The boy continued to look at Professor Snape in fear, his jaw quivering. "Don't look at me… look at your book or the board."

Hermione watched the boy's eyes drift down to his book. "Two," he replied in a small voice. She hadn't been paying attention, but was sure he had added more than the required amount.

"If more than two Valerian Sprigs are added to this potion, it will be ruined." Professor Snape then Evanescoed the boy's potion, leaving him looking like he was about to cry. Hermione had the sudden desire to run to him, gather him in her arms, and take him away from the scary professor. "For the rest of the class you will write an essay on the dangers of not following directions in potion brewing." She just shook her head… he didn't even seem to realize that he had hurt the boy's feelings.

The rest of the class went by with only two more students given zeros and essays to write. _'He really needs to learn how to be nicer,'_ she thought. They were only children, after all. Maybe he could act that way toward the older students who should know better, but a first-year who had only begun school a couple months before was unacceptable in her opinion.

"Bottle your finished potions and place them on my desk," he told the class when there was only ten minutes left. "Those of you who have been assigned essays, they will be due on Wednesday."

After excusing the class, he began going through the bottles on his desk. Scoffing and huffing at each one that he examined.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to be a bit nicer to your students," she said as she stood and made her way to the front of the room.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked as he lifted an eyebrow in response to the next potion he looked at.

"Put that down and look at me," she reprimanded as she reached for the bottle he was holding. Grabbing it out of his hand, she set it on the desk.

Leaning back in his chair, he let out a long breath through his nose, causing his nostrils to flare and show his annoyance.

"You nearly made that little boy cry," she said waving her arm in the direction of where Mr. Mills was seated.

"How else is he going to learn that not following directions can have serious repercussions? He could have exploded his cauldron… if that had happened, a lot more would be hurt than just his feelings."

"You could have gone about it better."

"No I couldn't have. Potion brewing is a serious matter. I don't know how you teach the subject, but I prefer students to be afraid of wrongdoing so it is less likely to happen. Now, don't question my teaching methods, again," he said before pulling a sheet of parchment out of his desk drawer. "By the way, you better scurry off. My next class is third-year Slytherins and Gryffindors, which I'm sure you don't want to be around for. Here," he said as he handed her the parchment. "This is a list of the potions needed for the infirmary… make yourself useful."

"Fine," she huffed, taking the list. "But this conversations isn't over," she continued as he glared at her.

The list looked simple enough, she thought as she looked over it upon entering the private laboratory. Setting up three cauldrons and lighting fires underneath, she decided to start on the large quantity of Pepper-Up. She worked in silence, falling into a rhythm that she had found while brewing for the hospital. Barely even cognizant of what she was doing, she sliced and diced ingredients with a sure hand.

By the time Professor Snape had entered the lab and hour later, she realized she had lost track of time. She watched him as he didn't say one word to her… just walked over to the potion he had under a Stasis Charm. Never having taken much notice when he would demonstrate during class, she now realized how graceful he was.

"Do you need something?" He asked while she watched his strong hands chop aconite into precise slivers.

Snapping her eyes from his hands to his face, she blinked before asking, "Is that Wolfsbane Potion?" She noticed the ingredients he had been using, and figured that he was brewing it for Remus.

"Yes," he replied.

"What stage in the brewing are you in?" she asked as she walked away from her table to stand across from his.

"The second," he said and began stirring counter-clockwise. "There's still a week and a half before the werewolf needs to begin drinking it."

"Professor Lupin, you mean." she said with a nod.

"Yes… have you brewed this before?"

"I brewed it for St. Mungo's," she told him. "It was the most challenging potion on my list, but easily the most enjoyable."

"There aren't many werewolves who want to use the potion. Most of them enjoy the feeling of being free when they transform," he said. "How many cases do you brew it for?"

"There's quite a few… as many people were infected during the war."

"When was the war?" He said as he stopped stirring and looked up at her.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized her mistake. "It begins soon," she decided to tell him before retreating back to her table to finish working on her own potions. She didn't look up at him or speak to him for the remainder of their time in the lab.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Again, I'd like to thank everyone who's enjoyed my story so far. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 9  
**

 _She was running. Running as fast as her feet could carry her. Hot blood pumping through her veins as she leaped over tree roots and logs that obstructed her path. Neither the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, nor the thunderstorm that left the ground soaking wet could slow her down._

 _She had escaped, unharmed, from the castle that held the books containing the secrets of the magical world where she now truly belonged. All of a sudden, the wind changed and she caught the scent of three wizards chasing after her on broomsticks. They were coming… fast. With her senses heightened, she picked up her speed. She had no wand, no means of defense, except for the beast that would erupt from within her once a month._

 _Gracefully skirting a dead unicorn, its silver blood pooling out from the wound on its neck, she shook her head in disgust. It was all too familiar a sight. The stench of the wizards' sweat and blood were closing in on her, but she dared not look back. She pumped her legs faster… seeing a tiny shack in the distance. Jumping to the right, she felt a curse whizz by her ear. They had caught up to her. There was only one way out._

 _Dropping to the ground, she continued at the same pace on all fours, like the beast she was. More and more curses whizzed by her… thankfully not hitting their mark. They were gaining on her but they weren't fast enough as she made it to the shack. Jumping inside the door, she grabbed a strange golden device off a worn wooden table. Slipping the chain around her neck, she turned the dial several times. Her little home set on fire was the last thing she saw before she disappeared._

Hermione sat bold upright, covered in sweat. Taking deep breaths and looking around, she realized that she was in her bed. She wasn't in the forest or a tiny wooden shack that had just been set ablaze. "Just a dream," she told herself as she tried to get her heart rate under control… just a dream. She wasn't supposed to dream. She hadn't dreamt for several years, not since she mastered the use of Occlumency. Every night, before bed, she blocked her mind from the nightmares that would assault her mind in her sleep… memories from the war that robbed her of her childhood.

On shaky legs, she made her way into the loo. After a refreshing cold shower, she decided not to worry too much on the dream. The dream that she shouldn't have been dreaming. The dream that was too strange to be just a dream. The dream that felt more like a memory. Shaking her head to rid her of the thoughts, she left her quarters to find her surly roommate in his office. It was Halloween, and she was excited to have the day off.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade today with the students," she said as she entered his office, and taking a step back when she saw him. He was hunched over his desk, scribbly furiously in red ink upon some poor student's essay.

"And?" was his only reply as he looked up at her with sharp eyes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me…" she said with a small, hopeful, smile.

He gave her a confused look as he leaned back in his chair. "Why would I want to join you in Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said as she walked further into the little room. "Maybe because it's our day off… and we could spend some time together."

"Miss Granger, the Headmaster asked me to be nice to you and make your stay here more pleasant. He said nothing about being your friend," he replied sounding irritated. "Go, enjoy yourself… I have essays to mark," he finished, motioning to the stack of parchment on his desk.

"Alright," she said as her shoulders slumped and she walked out of the office. She didn't know what his problem was. One day he was nice, and the next he wasn't. She thought they were becoming friends, but apparently he was just doing his job. She got an overwhelming sense of loneliness as she walked down the lane towards the gates. There was no one else she could really talk to besides Professor Snape. She huffed to herself… the fact that she still referred to him as 'Professor Snape' was proof enough that they weren't friends. He was shackled to her, and she to him… neither of them chose it.

The air grew colder as she continued toward the gates. The students were huddled together for warmth, and to calm their fears, as they passed the dementors guarding the school. The feeling they gave her was one she could never forget… that overwhelming sense of depression and anguish. They were truly horrific creatures that had no business being at a school. With a small shake of her head, she continued into the village.

Her first stop was The Three Broomsticks, where she ordered a nice hot chocolate. _Something that should be given freely to everyone having to pass by the dementors,_ she thought as she took a seat on the bench outside. Sitting there in the shadow of the building, she spotted her younger self with Ron enjoying their first visit to the village. A smile came to her face as she noticed how happy they were. Ron, unable to take his eyes off the pretty bar maiden, was just as amusing now as he had been then.

All of the students seemed like they didn't have a care in the world. They didn't know of the dangers of the war that would soon destroy the things they loved. It was a simple time… a time she wishes she could return to and stay forever. But things wouldn't stay the same. Voldemort would return to power in just a short time, and many of these children would be dead. A tear rolled down her cheek as she caught sight of Fred and George huddled together in the shadow between the buildings across the lane. Huge grins were plastered on their faces as they whispered to each other.

Unable to sit any longer, she decided to walk through the village. After looking in all the shops and doing her chaperone duty of making sure no students were out of line, she found herself in front of the Shrieking Shack… the dilapidated house that was the source of many nightmares. Witnessing the horrific death of Professor Snape had haunted her dreams for years afterwards. She'd tried not to think about his death while she was with him the past few weeks, but being faced with the site of his tragic demise, she couldn't help thinking about it.

Making her way up the hill toward the shack, she stepped through the rotting door. Sucking in a deep breath, and wiping her sweaty hands on her robes, she sat down on the floor. She hadn't been there since the Final Battle, and couldn't take her eyes away from the spot where he had been murdered. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she remembered his lifeless body lying in a pool of blood. As she cried, the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She had feelings for him… feelings, real feelings that she couldn't have with Lucius or Ron.

Wiping her eyes, and standing to leave, she decided that her mind was just playing games with her. She couldn't have feelings for Professor Snape, she just felt that way because he was all she had in this time. He didn't even like her. He was just doing his duty to Professor Dumbledore. He didn't want to be her friend, or her lover, to him she was just another assignment.

When she made it back to the castle, she had Tootles bring food down to her quarters. She didn't want to attend the Halloween Feast in the Great Hall… nor did she want to see her roommate yet.

She was sitting at a small table in the private lab, her head in one of the books that she had received that week, when he barged in.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" He yelled from the doorway.

Her heart caught in her throat as she looked up at his livid form. She was dumbfounded. What happened? Did she know that she was going to have feelings for him? That was absurd… what was going on?

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"Black broke into the castle," was all he had to say causing her eyes to light up in realization. Halloween of her third year, she shook her head.

"I completely forgot," she told him, calmly as she closed the book. "He broke in, attacked the Fat Lady, and disappeared."

"Yes, do you happen to know where he went?" he asked her, stressing his words.

"It doesn't matter, Severus, you're not going to find him." It was the first time she said his name out loud, and it took her off guard. It was also the first time she had thought of him as Severus and not as Professor Snape.

"You're from the future. You lived this already," he yelled at her, waving his arms around. "You should've remembered and warned someone. The students are in danger. Albus is making them sleep in the Great Hall until the staff can figure out what's going on."

Standing, her anger rising, she yelled back, "I'm sorry that I forget things. It slipped my mind. I don't remember every little thing that happened in my life! Most of the time, I just want to forget it… I wish none of it happened. What happened tonight is unfortunate, but believe me when I say that none of the students are in danger!"

He stood there looking at her in shock as she yelled at him. She knew he had never seen her angry, she was usually quiet or happy. Anger was something she didn't like feeling, but when someone was yelling at her, she couldn't stop herself.

His face grew red and his nostrils flared as he turned and left the lab. He returned moments later with her cloak in his hand. "You're joining us in the search tonight," he said as he threw it to her.

"Why do I need a cloak, the castle isn't that chilly," she asked as she walked to him.

"You and I are searching the grounds. The others will search the castle." With that said he walked out the door.

Shaking her head, she followed him to the Entrance Hall. The students were entering the Great Hall in a herd, talking loudly, as they got ready to spend the night in sleeping bags on the floor. She saw Severus speaking with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and walked over to join them in the doorway.

"I apologize for bothering you, Miss Dagworth," Professor Dumbledore began, "but all members of staff must contribute in the search for the fugitive."

"It's alright, Professor, I understand," she replied as she donned her cloak. She could sense the many questions he had rattling around in his mind, and she resolved to have a talk with him later about Sirius.

"Come," Severus said as he roughly grabbed her arm, earning an irritated glare from her. He pulled her through the large doorway and into the bitter cold night.

"Where are we going to look?" she asked, pulling her arm away from his. "Like I said, this is pointless," she added, showing her lack of interest. He thought they were looking for a man, but she knew that they should look for a large black dog instead… but she wasn't going to be looking anyway.

"We're checking the perimeter. Hagrid will check the Quidditch Pitch and the forest." He turned left and she followed him as he walked along the walls of the courtyard, shining his wand into all the nooks and crannies. She shook her head and sighed to herself. She wanted to get him alone, but not under these circumstances. When every inch was checked, they moved across the bridge towards Hagrid's hut.

"I told you, you won't find him," Hermione said again after her feet started hurting, causing him to stop and shine the light in her eyes. "And get that thing out of my face," she added, smacking his hand away.

"I will look, and you will look with me. Whether we find him or not, it's our job."

"And what will you do if you find him?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"I'll kill him," he replied in a scary tone.

Sighing, she knew that he was under the impression that Sirius had been the cause of Lily's death. He would do anything to avenge the woman he loved. _He loved her, he always loved her,_ she thought to herself. _He would never care for anyone else, especially not me._

They continued walking in silence, his eyes sharp as he looked in every possible direction. Suddenly, she snapped her head to the left. Something had caught her attention… a large dog.

"What was that?" he said as he turned toward where she had looked. His wand was pointed and his eyes were fierce. He started running toward it, and she mentally kicked herself for giving him away.

"Severus, it's just a dog!" she yelled as she ran after him. Catching up, she grabbed his arm and spun him around at the exact moment he was about to shine the light in the spot where Sirius was crouching in the grass. "It was just a dog… probably Fang," she said as she took deep breaths.

"That could have been Black!" He yelled, "We could have caught him!"

"And what would you have done? Killed him on the spot if we had?" Thankfully she had his full attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the dog run toward the gate, and took a sigh of relief.

"Yes! He was a Death Eater. He killed who knows how many people, not to mention revealing the location of your so-called best friend's family… leaving them to be murdered!" He was getting angrier by the second.

"There are many things you do not understand," she told him calmly. She didn't want to yell anymore, it was getting really irritating. Noticing his eyes growing wide with anger, she put her hands on his upper arms attempting to calm him. Before he could say anything, she added, "The search is over. It's been hours, he's gone." She spoke softly, looking into his eyes and stroking his arms. "Let's go back inside."

He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get any words out, she put her fingers on his lips. "No more arguing. I told you that this was a waste of time, and it has been. It's time for bed."

His shoulders slumped as he conceded. Looping her arm with his, so he couldn't run away, she led him back into the castle. They met up with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall in the Entrance Hall and told them that they hadn't seen anything. She wanted to speak with the Headmaster, but figured it would be best to wait a little while longer as she wasn't sure it was the right thing to do.

Hermione returned to their quarters alone while Severus stayed to speak with the rest of the staff. She busied herself making a pot of tea, and waiting for his return. She wanted to ask his opinion about the dream she had that morning. Perhaps that would take his mind off the Sirius Black debacle.

It was nearly an hour before he returned, looking exhausted. Without a word, he sat on the sofa and gladly accepted the reheated tea that she handed him. "I was wondering if I could get your opinion about something," she said as she sat down next to him.

Turning his head slightly, he opened one eye in reply. She could tell he was tired, but he was interested in what she had to say.

"I had a dream last night," she began. "I haven't dreamt in years because I use Occlumency, but this dream felt more like a memory than a dream."

"Go on," was all he said, showing his interest.

"I was a werewolf… running through the Forbidden Forest and being chased by men on broomsticks. I know it sounds silly, but it felt so real."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Not really, it's starting to fade," she said as she unconsciously laid her head against his shoulder. He didn't flinch or make any notice of her action. He just sat there deep in thought for a while.

"Would you mind if I saw the dream? I could borrow Albus's pensieve, and perhaps we could make something out of it."

"That would be fine, Severus," she replied with a silent yawn. She felt him shift, and thought he was pushing her off him, but he moved his arm so he could drape it around her back. Her heart leaped into her throat and her stomach did somersaults as she snuggled into his embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Wake up," she heard coming from far away as she ran at breakneck speed through the forest. All she could think about was getting away and not being seen. "Granger!" she heard the same voice yell in the distance. A few seconds later, she felt something soft land on her face, bringing her out of the dream. Opening her eyes, she reached up to grab the small white pillow that she had been attacked with. "Wake up," she heard again and after blinking several times, she turned to look at her attacker who was standing in the doorway. He was fully dressed in his usual teaching robes, his hair long and lank, and a scowl plastered on his face.

"What's going on?" she asked in a rush, as she jumped out of bed and grabbed her wand off the nightstand. Were they under attack? Was someone coming after her? Her heart was beating a mile a minute. What was going on?

"You have to teach my classes today. The werewolf isn't feeling well, so I have to cover his." Severus looked both angry and annoyed with her.

Letting out a groan, she flopped back onto her bed. "That's all?" she asked as she let her heart rate slow down. "Why in the world would you do something like that to me? I was dreaming again… about running through the forest." She continued unconcerned about the reason why he was being a git.

"The same dream?" he asked as he strode further into the room.

"I think so," she replied rising her eyes to his. "I was just running though… and thinking about not getting caught."

"Have you been having this dream every night since Halloween?" She hadn't mentioned anything to him since they spoke about it the first time. That was four days ago.

"Yeah," she said giving her head a little shake. "I just can't understand what it means."

"As soon as we can use the Pensieve, we will be able to figure it out," he assured her. "However, there are more pressing matters at hand at the moment."

"What's that?" she asked looking up at him.

"You're teaching my classes, and the first one starts in fifteen minutes," he said.

"Oh, shit," she exclaimed as she ungracefully jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom.

"My lesson plans are on the desk," he yelled to her, with a hint of amusement in his voice, before heading out of their quarters.

After a super-fast shower, Hermione threw on her black teaching robes, and grabbed a hairbrush off the dresser. Easily pulling the brush through her hair, she silently thanked Professor Dumbledore for permanently straightening it. She then ran out of her quarters and into the classroom.

A few students were already there, talking amongst themselves when she entered. Smiling at them she walked to the front of the room and sat down at Severus's desk. In front of her sat a black leather-bound book. Opening it, she saw his lesson plans for every class for the whole year.

"Hello everyone," she said, standing up, when the second-year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students were all seated in front of her. "I am Miss Dagworth, and will be teaching you today." The students perked up, happy that they wouldn't have to endure Professor Snape that morning.

"Yes?" Hermione motioned to one Ravenclaw boy that she didn't recognize, who was waving his hand in the air.

"Where's Professor Snape?" he asked, causing most of his classmates to look at him.

"He's covering Defense Against the Dark Arts today for Professor Lupin, who has taken ill."

"Okay," he replied without another word.

"Let's see what Professor Snape has planned for us today," she said as she reached for the book on the desk. Opening it to the correct date, she cocked her head to the side. "Swelling Solution," she drawled. "That does not sound fun at all, does it?" she asked the class.

They just stared at her. A few giving slight shakes of their heads.

"Oh come now, I am not Professor Snape. You can answer when I ask a question. Now, would you like to make boring old Swelling Solution today or something fun?"

"Something fun," one little Hufflepuff girl said, earning smiles and nods from the other students.

"Okay then," Hermione exclaimed with a grin. She then earned a few giggles as she took the book of lesson plans and threw it in the bin.

"Squeaking Solution," she announced as she waved her wand at the blackboard. "This potion is fun to make and fun to take. For one hour, your voice will be high and squeaky. The directions are on the board, and the ingredients are in the cupboard. Begin." It was a potion that in her time was a best seller at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She felt a stab of homesickness at the memory of George and Ron hovering over cauldrons perfecting it.

It was a simple potion, and these second years shouldn't have any problems, she thought to herself, as she walked around the classroom. She noticed a few young faces that she recognized from her time at Hogwarts. One particular, was the blonde girl sitting in the back… her friend, Luna. Hermione tried to stay away from her, for Luna was very perceptive. She hoped she didn't do anything too revealing.

After the hour was up, and all the potions were brewed correctly, the students tested their Squeaking Solutions. Hermione laughed to herself, thinking of how Professor Flitwick would react when all his students showed up sounding like him.

The other two classes that followed were fifth-years and seventh-years. She decided to follow Severus's lesson plans for those two, because they would be tested in their OWLs and NEWTs at the end of the year.

Severus's plan for the fifth-year Gryffindor and Slytherin class was to brew the Invigoration Draught. Hermione helped as best she could, but many of the students had trouble with the difficult directions.

Fred and George Weasley were in attendance in the class, and she sat and watched them throughout the lesson. Fred continued to give her flirty glances when he caught her staring at him. George had a smile on his face the entire time. Since Fred died, George didn't smile the way he used to. He had been depressed for many years, and even attempted to kill himself. She loved sitting there and watching them happy and together.

Her final class of the day, which was right after lunch, was the Seventh-year NEWT class. Only ten students were enrolled, and they were all very quiet and dutiful. There was only one student she knew, Percy Weasley, who was Head Boy and the top student in his year.

She had them working on learning the Blood-Replenishing Potion. As she walked around, she noticed that none of them needed assistance. She returned to her seat, and watched as they brewed.

"Miss Dagworth," she heard a student say, causing her to look up. A young man in Hufflepuff robes had a question for her. Happily, she rose and went to check on him. "I was just wondering if my potion is correct, it seems a little thick."

"Hmm," she said as she looked down at the red liquid. It was a tad thicker than it should've been. "Raise the temperature a few degrees and stir it counterclockwise."

"But it doesn't say to do that in the book," he remarked. "I followed the instructions completely."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "What's your name?"

"Smith," he replied. "Angus Smith."

"What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts, Mr. Smith?"

"I want to become a Healer," he replied.

"That's wonderful," she said before continuing. "What is the most important aspect of being a Healer?"

"Helping people," he said.

"And do you plan on helping people by using a book or by doing what you feel is right?"

"I don't think I understand the question," he replied looking confused.

"What I mean is you can't learn everything out of a book. Following the instructions can only get you so far. You need to trust your instincts, and adapt. Take your potion for example. You followed the directions, and yet it's not right. There's something missing. It's too thick, right?"

He nodded his head in reply. "So to make it thinner, I have to make it hotter."

"Correct. Anyone can follow directions and brew any potion, but to be a great potioneer and eventually a great healer, you have to adapt. You have to use your brain and your heart." She finished, and left him to his potion, as she walked away thinking of how she used to be insistent on following directions. It took her a long time before realizing that not everything in life can be followed from books.

After the day's classes were finished, Hermione returned to her quarters. She was lying on the couch reading another book on time when she heard the door slam.

"You threw my lesson plans in the trash!" Severus yelled, causing her to look up from her book to see him hovering over her.

"I wanted the kids to have fun, for once," she told him calmly as she sat up.

"I have specific lesson plans for a reason. The second-years were supposed to brew the Swelling Solution and turn in an essay on it by Tuesday. Now they are behind the other class and my entire year is thrown off."

"Severus, calm down. You're making it into a much bigger deal than it is."

"You are insufferable!" He threw his arms around as he stomped into the lab, earning a laugh from her.

No, he was the insufferable one, she thought as she stood to follow him. "Do you want to know how your other classes went, or are you just interested in the second-years?"

He glared at her in return as he set up his cauldron to begin brewing.

"Well, the fifth-year class went alright. They're having some trouble with their brewing. The seventh-years are great. I spoke with Mr. Smith about using more than just the directions when it comes to brewing. His Blood- Replenishing Potion was too thick."

"Hmm," he replied as he began chopping up sopohorous beans.

A realization hit her, causing her to suck in a lungful of air, and causing him to look up at her.

"You hurt my feelings," she said.

He raised a dark eyebrow in reply without saying a word.

"You taught us about werewolves today, and called me an insufferable know-it-all." His comment had bothered her for years. She can't believe that she had forgotten what day it was.

"You were an insufferable know-it-all," he stated as he continued chopping.

"I _was_?" she asked catching his use of the past tense.

"My apologies… you _are_ an insufferable know-it-all, and you always will be."

Shaking her head, she left the lab and headed back to the couch and her reading. Yes, he was the insufferable one, indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As November came to an end and Christmas break was upon them, the weather began to grow much colder. An increasing need for Pepper-Up Potion kept Hermione too busy to worry about the Time-Turner or her strange dreams. She fell into an enjoyable routine of attending first-year classes, brewing, and getting to know Severus Snape better. She didn't know what to make of her feelings for him. She just knew that her breath would catch and her heart rate would increase whenever he was near. There was one thing she knew for sure though… he was destined to die within a few short years. Getting into any type of relationship with him would only bring her heartache.

The night the students left, she and Severus were standing in his office. Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve sat in front of them on the desk. Hermione stared at the ornate runes upon the stone basin filled with the shimmering potion that would bring her dreams to life. Taking a deep breath and wiping her sweaty palms on her trousers, she took out her wand.

"I've never done this before," she told him unsure how to bring the memories out of her mind. It seemed like a strange thing to do and was making her nervous.

"That's alright," he told her. "It's not too difficult. Just bring the memory to the forefront of your mind. Try to remember every aspect of the dream that you can. Not just the fact that you were running through the forest, but also how you felt, what you felt, what you smelled, what you were thinking about. All of it."

Closing her eyes, she did as she was instructed. She remembered how she was tired, but her body didn't ache as it should have. She felt fierce and dangerous, yet also very afraid, as she ran from the men on broomsticks. Her raggedy clothing was soaked through due to the rain. She heard the rustle of leaves as she ran over them, and the crash of the thunder in the sky above.

With every aspect in her mind, she lifted the tip of her wand to her temple. It was an odd feeling… the memory being pulled away from her. Opening her eyes, she saw the silvery strand that was her memory hanging from her wand.

"Go ahead," Severus prompted her and she set the strand into the shimmering liquid of the Pensieve. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded her head as she watched the memory float around, beckoning her to explore. Grabbing his hand, she held her breath as she dipped her head into the liquid.

She had never had the opportunity to use a Pensieve. Harry had told her what it was like, but he certainly didn't do it justice. The experience was unlike anything she ever felt before. One moment she was standing in Severus's office, and the next she was standing in the Forbidden Forest. The sky above crackled as lightning struck, and she felt the rain landing on her clothes.

She heard a noise to her right, and snapped her head. Her heart jumped into her throat as she saw herself leap over a log.

"Are you alright?" she heard from beside her. She had forgotten that Severus was there, and that she had a death-grip on his hand.

"Sorry, yes… it's just rather surreal," she replied in awe. Loosening her grip on his hand, but not letting go, they followed the version of her as she ran through the trees.

"We'll watch once, and then return to study it further," he replied just before curses began flying.

Hermione jumped as a curse came straight towards her, but it just sailed through her torso. "This is terrifying," she said as they followed their subject into the tiny wooden shack. They saw her pick up the Time-Turner, and then flames before they were jolted out of the Pensieve and found themselves in the office once again.

"Whoa," was all she could say as she sat down, finally letting go of his hand.

"That's a bit of a harsh memory for your first time using the Pensieve. I can imagine the experience would be quite jarring."

She just nodded her head in reply. "Sorry about your hand," she said when she noticed him nursing it with the other.

"No worries," he replied. "Are you ready to return? We'll slow it down so it'll be easier to focus on the important parts."

"I guess so," she replied and stood up on shaky legs. Again, she held his hand as they went back into the memory.

As soon as they were back in the forest, he took out his wand, waved it, and caused everything to stop. Walking over to the dream- Hermione that was in mid-jump, they looked at her close-up. Hermione sucked in a deep breath as she saw the scars upon her face. Her hair was a mess, flowing all around her head. Her clothes were dirty, and torn. She looked like she hadn't had a bath in ages.

"Well, you were right about one thing. She certainly isn't completely human," she heard Severus say as he studied dream-Hermione's face. "After the way we saw her run earlier, werewolf is a certainly viable assumption. She also has specks of yellowing in her irises… also a sign of Lycanthropy. Look."

Raising her eyes from the dirty clothing, Hermione noticed the yellow specks. "This is making me feel ill," she said as her stomach turned. She did not want this to be true.

"Don't worry, we still don't know what all this means," he said as he waved his wand, making the dream-Hermione begin running again.

Severus didn't stop the memory again until the three wizards were close enough to study. With them frozen in midair, he lowered them so that they were at eye level. "Hermione," he said as he got closer.

"What?" She asked before her eyes opened wide and her breath hitched.

"It's me," he said in awe. He was right, it was him. He was older, his hair longer and graying in spots, but no doubt it was Severus Snape… chasing Hermione through the forest. "My god," he said as he lifted his hand to touch the face of dream-Severus. "Why am I doing this? What does this mean?"

"We'll figure it out," Hermione replied as she caught sight of the other two men… recognizing them immediately. She wanted to vomit. "It's Yaxley and Dolohov," she said bringing Severus's attention away from himself.

"You know them?" he asked. "They're both in Azkaban… I haven't seen them in years."

"Yeah, I knew them," she said as her hand involuntarily began stroking her side where she was hit with Dolohov's curse many years before.

They looked evil, the two Death Eaters whom she fought against in the war. She didn't like seeing them again. Raking her hands through her hair, she spun around. "Let's get to the shack, and see what's going on there."

He nodded his head and set the memory to commence at normal speed. The wizards shot back up into the air and continued their pursuit. Turning, they ran as the colorful curses whizzed by, and through, them. When dream-Hermione and the wooden shack came into view, he stopped the scene.

They walked up to the door, and he set it in slow-motion as dream-Hermione stepped inside. Hermione walked over to the small table where the Time-Turner sat. It didn't look like a traditional Time-Turner like she had used in her third-year. "This is mine," she said looking at the small golden device. "The one I made that caused me to be sent back here."

"Come," Severus instructed and she went to stand next to him before he pulled them both out of the Pensieve.

When they arrived back in the office, Severus claimed the chair, flopping down into it and putting his head in his hands. Hermione let him sit there and think for several minutes, she could practically hear his mind working through everything.

"I think we can rule out the fact that it's a memory," he said raising his head to look at her. "It may seem like a memory… very life-like… like you had been there before. But, that's impossible. My next assumption is that it's a vision of future events."

"It can't be the future… not the future I know." _That_ was impossible… and it also made her want to vomit again.

"You're not supposed to be here," he stated firmly. "You mess something up… meddle where you're not supposed to… and the future turns into that."

"How do I become a werewolf?" she said, her mind awhirl with all the implications. "Apparently, it's a world where Voldemort wins and we lose. That can't happen."

"It can happen," he said.

"No. I was sent here for a reason. Professor Dumbledore said I had a task. That's why I couldn't return to my time," she said as she began pacing back and forth.

"It's possible that your task is to bring about that future," he said in a tone barely above a whisper.

"What?" She stopped pacing and turned to look at him. He was leaning back in his chair with his eyes focused on something on the ceiling. "Why in the world would I be brought back here to destroy the future? Professor Dumbledore said that Magic brought me, that Magic would make my task known to be. He spoke of Magic as an entity… what do you know about it?" She had wanted to ask about Magic since Professor Dumbledore had first said that it can control fate.

"It's pretty simple really," he stated focusing his attention back on her. "Magic is all around us. It's what makes you a witch and me a wizard. It's what gives us the ability to cast spells. It also has the ability to influence our thoughts and actions. There is one thing you have to understand though… Magic is neither good nor evil. Maybe what you believe to be the side of good isn't supposed to win the war, maybe the Dark Lord was meant to win."

"That's ridiculous," she huffed. "He would have destroyed everything."

"I'm at a loss," he said shaking his head and letting his hair fall into his face. "We need more information before we can go any further. All we are doing is making assumptions, and getting worked up over something that could be nothing."

"How do we get more information?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "Hopefully you will have more dreams that will allow us to figure this out. In the meantime, I suggest we don't dwell on it too much. After all, perhaps it was just that… a dream."

Hermione knew for certain it was more than just an ordinary dream… but a vision of the future? She never believed in such fortune-telling… that was until she learned of prophecies. Was this dream a prophecy? She didn't know… she didn't want to know. Deciding to take his advice, she put it out of her mind, not to be dwelt on again.


	12. Chapter 12

I apologize for taking so long to update! It's been a very busy year. I'm hoping to be able to continue working on this and post new chapters in a timely manner. Please review and let me know what you're thinking. I know it's been a little slow, but it gets better. I promise!

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

The following months flew by as Hermione continued to brew for the infirmary and work on her time-turner research. She learned a lot about time travel, including three completely different substances that could be used to travel through time. Severus was coming around more and more each day, and even let her help mark the first and second year's essays. The only thing she couldn't accomplish was learning anything about her strange dreams. Nothing more came to her in the nights, and she refused to focus on them during the days.

Before she knew it, the month of May was coming to an end and final exams were upon them. The weather was getting warmer, and the dungeons were sweltering.

"Granger!" she heard a yell in the gruff voice that made her stomach flip. Looking up from the potion ingredients on the table in front of her, she sucked in a deep breath as she tried to focus her thoughts. She was a mess. He had finally let her help him brew the Wolfsbane Potion, but all she was doing was screwing it up. She couldn't focus, and he was the cause. He, standing there in just a black tee shirt with sweat running down his brow, his long black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. An annoyed scowl plastered on his chiseled face. "The aconite is to be sliced, not diced. If you are not going to pay attention you might as well join the majority of the student body trying not to drown in the lake.

"Sorry, I'm paying attention," she lied.

Huffing, he grabbed the aconite from her and began slicing it perfectly. "Obviously, there are more important things to think about than brewing this potion correctly. Do you remember begging me to let you help?"

"Again, I'm sorry. I got distracted." She said as she watched his hands finish adding the ingredients to the cauldron.

"Whatever did you get distracted by?" he asked while setting the timer to allow the potion to simmer for twenty-four hours.

"The heat," she lied again… well maybe not fully a lie, she thought. It was the heat that caused him to remove his robes and pull his hair back.

"Ever hear of a cooling charm?" He said snidely, as he walked back into their quarters to don his teaching robes. "I'm going to dinner."

"Enjoy," she said as he walked out the door. Casting a cooling charm on herself, she flopped down on the sofa. A moment later, a house-elf popped into the room with a tray of food for her supper and set it on the dining table.

After eating her meal of roast pork and mashed potatoes she returned to the sofa, casting another cooling charm on the room. Severus stormed back into their quarters, went directly into his bedroom and returned moments later without his robes. He looked hot… temperature wise, she thought… and attractive wise.

"It's getting ridiculously hot down here," Hermione told him as she wiped the sweat from her brow for the umpteenth time.

"Would you like me to cast a cooling charm?" he asked as he sat on the other sofa and raised a questioning eyebrow at her lying there in her shorts and sleeveless top.

"I've cast plenty. They don't seem to work, you really need to get some windows in here."

"Ah, yes that would be wonderful… but then the room would be full of lake water," he replied looking at her like she was an idiot.

"I forgot about that. Then we need air conditioning!" she exclaimed, grinning at him.

"I'm annoyed with you." He shook his head as he stood. "I'm going to patrol.

What's this?" he asked, grabbing her arm in his strong hand as she stretched them above her head.

Wrenching her arm from his grasp, she tried to cover the angry scar that spelled the word 'Mudblood.' Her Glamour Charm must have worn off. She mentally berated herself as she grabbed at her throat, hoping the scar there was still invisible. "A little present from Bellatrix Lestrange," she replied, sitting up and grabbing her wand to cast another Glamour Charm.

"Don't," he said as he took her wand from her. "When did this happen?"

"During the war," she replied

"How ever did you end up at the mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange?" He seemed almost awestruck that she would ever have come in contact with that lunatic.

"I was captured and she tortured me… for what seemed like an eternity." Hermione didn't want to relive that night, but he seemed so interested as he sat next to her. "She used the Cruciatus on me. Then, the disgusting bitch lay on top of me as she carved the letters into my arm with a dagger." It was the worst night of her life… the cause of many nightmares she endured for years.

"I'm sorry," he said as he awkwardly set his hand on her thigh.

"It's okay… just one of many scars I've gotten during my time as a witch," she replied feeling the heat from his hand.

"What are the other ones?" he asked.

"Finite Incantatum," Hermione whispered while pointing her wand at her neck. She heard him inhale as the thin white scar appeared across her windpipe. "This is another gift from Bellatrix. Not so bad, she only held the dagger to my throat until a chandelier fell on her head," she finished with a wry laugh.

"This one is like a surgical scar… from Madam Pomfrey," she said as she lifted her shirt to show him a thick, disfiguring, scar running the length of her stomach. "Dolohov sliced up my insides with a curse. The skin was unmarked. Madam Pomfrey had to cut away the skin to heal me. I was in the hospital wing for weeks." A look of utter shock was on his face. She had never seen him look like that. She couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. "I was sixteen," she added. "I also have several small ones on my back and a large one on my right thigh… from the final battle." She looked at his face, still unable to read his expression. He just stared at her.

* * *

A few days later marked the final day of exams and Hermione could tell that Severus was exhausted and grouchy as ever. Deciding to leave him alone in their rooms, she headed out to the lake with a book. Sitting, with her back against a large tree, she watched the students swimming with the giant squid. Catching sight of some of her former friends, she began daydreaming and reminiscing.

All of a sudden she realized just what day it was. She couldn't believe she had forgotten. Jumping to her feet, she headed back towards the castle. She needed to speak to Professor Dumbledore. She was out of breath by the time she reached the gargoyle, only to realize that she had no idea what the password was. Huffing and throwing her arms up, she spun around hoping she might find him in the hallways.

"Miss Dagworth," she heard her name being called. Spinning around, she came face to face with Professor McGonagall.

"Oh Minerva, thank goodness," she exclaimed. "I need to see Professor Dumbledore but I don't know the password."

"I'm on my way up there now, come with me," she said.

"Thank you so much," Hermione sighed in relief.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione began as soon as she walked into his office. "Sirius Black is innocent."

"Miss Granger, that's quite a declaration," he replied, looking up from his desk.

"Something is going to happen tonight," she continued. "You need to know that Sirius is innocent. I can't tell you how I know that, but I know it. Please don't let him be kissed."

Both, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall stared at her in shock. "Are you sure?" asked the Headmaster.

"Yes, he will be discovered tonight, and the dementors will want to kiss him right away. You must do whatever you can to stop them."

"Alright," he said and Hermione could see his mind working behind his eyes. "Thank you, Miss Granger."

"But Hermione, he murdered a dozen people and told You-Know-Who about the Potters," exclaimed Minerva from behind her.

"No Professor, it was someone else. Again, I can't tell you anymore. You just need to know that Sirius Black is innocent. Please save him."

She walked out of the office, leaving the two professors in silence. When she returned to her quarters, she found Severus asleep on the sofa.

"Severus, wake up." She shook his shoulder as a dreadful feeling overwhelmed her.

"What?" he asked opening one eye.

"Did you take Remus his potion today?" She had the feeling that he was so tired he forgot, and she knew she was right as he jumped to his feet and ran into the lab.

Hermione sat down where he had been sleeping and put her head in her hands. She felt him dart past her to collect his robes before running out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Lupin isn't in his office. I left the goblet on his desk," Severus said when he returned some time later. She was still in the same position, her mind racing. "That was a terrible way to wake someone up, you know," he added as he collapsed on the sofa next to her.

Hermione looked up from the floor, her eyes as wide as can be, and turned to look at him. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You aren't supposed to be here," she replied softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see the map?" she asked, panic rising in her chest.

"What map?" he asked raising that damn eyebrow again.

"The map on Lupin's desk!" she yelled at him, throwing her arms in the air. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"You have to go. Now!" she yelled as she jumped up pulling him with her. "Go to the Shrieking Shack through the passage under the Whomping Willow." She said as she pulled him towards the door. "Harry's invisibility cloak is somewhere around the base of the tree."

"What the hell are you on about, Granger?" he asked loudly, stopping her from pushing him out of the room. "How do you know about the secret passage?"

"It doesn't matter," she stopped his tirade of questions before he wasted too much time. "Just trust me, go!"

Nodding his head, he walked away from her and out the door. "Thank you," she said to the empty room as she sat back down. Her heart was racing in her chest, and it took a few minutes for her to catch her breath. She was nervous… nervous that she hadn't told Professor Dumbledore enough, and nervous that Severus was too confused to follow her directions and wouldn't make it to the shack in time. She was worried that something would happen that wasn't supposed to happen.

She was also worried about him. Severus was going to get injured. She injured him. Several disarming spells were shot at him causing him to get thrown back and end up with a concussion. She barely remembered that. She hadn't cared much about him before. There were too many other things to worry about. Now, she worried about him.

She sat. For hours, she sat without moving a muscle. She couldn't stop the assault of memories from that night so many years ago. Remembering the fake execution of Buckbeak, and Ron being dragged under the Whomping Willlow by Sirius, brought her another wave of anxiety. She remembered Remus transforming into the werewolf and losing his mind because he hadn't taken his potion. That was one of the scariest nights of her life, and she had a pretty scary life.

She wanted to be out there. She wanted to watch what was happening, making sure everything was going according to her memories. But she sat. She sat until Severus returned.

"You knew!" she was shaken out of her thoughts when he barged in. Finally moving, she turned her head to look at him. His face was twisted in fury. "You knew that was going to happen. Black escaped, and it's all your fault!" he screamed.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she sighed in relief as she stood and threw her arms around his shoulders. Pulling him close, forgetting about everything except the fact that he was safe..

He stood stiffly for a moment before grabbing her arms and pushing her away from him. "What is wrong with you?" he asked with a disgusted look in his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, ignoring his question. "Please, come sit down and talk to me. Then, I'll tell you what I know."

Huffing, he sat down. "I found Potter's cloak where you said it would be. I entered the shack to find you, Potter, and Weasley fighting with Black and Lupin. Then, you hit me with a spell that caused me to fly across the room. That's all I remember as I was knocked out.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" she asked, reaching for his head.

"I'm fine," he replied as he ducked away from her hand. "I don't know how much time passed before I regained consciousness. When I ran out of the passage I found you, idiot girl, trying to talk to the werewolf." She remembered. She was pretty sure Remus hadn't taken his potion, but she tried to calm him anyway. She was an idiot who was almost bit before Severus ran in front of her.

"You saved me," she said in awe. "You saved all of us. Thank you." She knew she couldn't thank him enough for the numerous times he saved them throughout the years.

He shook his head before continuing his story. "I then found you, Potter, and Black by the lake surrounded by dementors. There were dozens of them. Someone conjured a Patronus and they retreated. I brought the three of you back to the castle, where I was promised an Order of Merlin by the Minister. Only a few minutes later, we found that Black had disappeared." He began seething by that point. "Now, you will tell me what you did to rescue that lunatic."

"I will tell you, but you know you have to keep it to yourself." She really didn't want to tell him, but felt he needed to know. "You cannot do anything or say anything to anyone. Do I have your word?"

His nostrils flared as he looked at her, still full of fury. "Fine," he agreed.

"Harry and I used a time turner to travel back to before Buckbeak had been executed. We saved the hippogriff and flew it to the tower where Sirius was being held. The two fugitives flew off together. Hopefully, they're out of the country by now."

"Are you also going to regale me with the nonsense about Peter Pettigrew?" He asked, crossing his arms and tapping his finger on his elbow.

"Believe it or not, Peter was disguised as Ron's pet rat for twelve years. Sirius found out, and that's the reason he broke out of Azkaban. Sirius and Remus forced him back into his human form. We were all shocked. Apparently, Remus saw Pettigrew's name on the map a few months ago. That's how he found out Sirius was innocent. It was Pettigrew who killed those Muggles and betrayed the Potters."

Severus stared at her in shock, working through the information she had just given him. "Let's say that I believe you," he began after a few minutes of silence. "Where is Pettigrew now?"

"On his way to find Voldemort," she told him with a nod of her head.

He visibly cringed when she said that name, then stood and walked away with his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Another chapter for you! Hope you enjoy. Please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The last day of term saw the end of what would be Hermione's first school year back at Hogwarts. If she had been in her time, she would have completed her first year as Potion's Professor. Part of her wanted that life back. The sane part of her, she thought, wanted that life… that safe life where she had her friends and the war was over, not just beginning. The insane part of her wanted to be right where she was… walking down to Hogsmeade with Professor Snape. She looked up to see him scowling at all the joyful students on their way to the train that would take them home for the summer. Yes, definitely insane, she thought.

"Severus, Miss Dagworth," she heard as they entered The Three Broomsticks, where they had been invited to join some of the other professors for lunch. "Over here," she turned her head to see Professor Flitwick calling to them. She smiled at him as she and Severus joined him and Hagrid at a long table. Hagrid looked larger than normal sitting next to the tiny Charms Professor.

"Hello, Professors," Hermione greeted as she sat. Severus just nodded his head at the two men before seating himself next to her. "Who else is joining us?"

"Charity, Aurora, and Sybil," Filius said as he ticked the Muggle Studies, Astronomy, and Divination professors off on his fingers.

"Oh Merlin help me, can we just escape now?" Severus whispered in her ear.

"Be nice," she told him. "We were invited. It'll be fine."

"Miss Dagworth, how do you like Hogwars so far?" Hagrid asked her.

"It's wonderful… very enchanting. And please call me Fred," she said. "I heard that this was your first year teaching, how was it?" She asked engaging in conversation with her old friend.

"Had a bit of a rocky start," he began, "but I know what sorts of creatures to teach the students about."

At that moment, three distinctive female voices could be heard entering the small pub. Turning her head towards the door, Hermione spotted the three women who were to join their party. She couldn't help but chuckle at Professor Trelawney's attire… always amusing, she thought. The strange woman was dressed in turquoise robes adorned with bright orange swirls. Copious amount of jewelry dangled from her neck and arms. Her bug-eye glasses and wild hair completed the ensemble perfectly. Hermione turned her head in an attempt to hide her amusement.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Sybil said in her dreamy voice as she sat down next to him. "I wasn't aware that you would be joining us," she added as she put her hand on his forearm.

"Yes, Filius invited Miss Dagworth and me this morning." He grimaced as he removed her hand from his person.

"Is that right?" she asked turning her head to look at Hermione. "I haven't seen you around much, dear," she added looking as if she were sizing her up.

"I'm sure Severus keeps her pretty busy," Charity butted in as she took the seat across from Hermione.

"Yes, he does. Brewing potions for the infirmary is a big job in itself," Hermione said.

"We don't get very many apprentices at Hogwarts. I'm surprised Severus agreed to have you study under him," Aurora said when she got to the table, after ordering a drink from the bar.

"He's hoping to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position soon, and when he does, I should be ready to take over as the Potion's Professor."

"Severus!" Sybil shrieked. "You cannot take that position. It is cursed! You will be in grave danger." She was shaking in her seat, her numerous bangles clanging together, as she pointed her finger at his face.

Hermione's eyes went wide, and she almost burst out in laughter. Professor Trelawney truly was comic relief, she thought.

"The position is in fact not cursed," Severus drawled turning his head in her direction. "The Headmaster just has a bad habit of hiring complete dunderheads to cover it."

"That's very true," Charity said. "But Remus Lupin was a pretty okay bloke."

"He was a werewolf. He put the entire school in danger," Sybil said turning her attention back to the blond young woman.

"Lockhart was okay too," said Aurora with a big grin.

"What are you on about?" Charity asked. "He was repulsive."

"He was hot. Sure, he was a fraud and now thinks he's a six year old, but at least he was nice to look at."

"Perhaps you shouldn't be looking at all," Sybil intervened.

The three women continued to banter about past teachers and attractive men while they ordered their lunch.

"I seem to recall you sitting in the Great Hall drooling over Lockhart," Severus whispered in Hermione's ear. She didn't think he had been paying attention to the women's conversation, as he seemed to be focused on Filius and Hagrid talking about interbreeding creatures.

"Well, apparently half the women at this table drooled over him at some point," Hermione said justifying herself. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Severus smirked at her before turning his attention back to the other men at the table. Hermione looked back towards the women just in time to hear Sybil speaking of her students.

"Her soul was so dry… she should not be a witch." Hermione snapped her head to look at the Divination teacher. She knew she was speaking of her.

"Aww, don't say that," Aurora said.

"The girl threw a fit and walked out of my class. She did not possess the sight. I have never met a student with such a shriveled heart."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, and she clenched her fists under the table. She remembered that day. The ridiculous, spangled woman told her that her soul was as dry as the pages of a book, and that her heart was as shriveled as an old maid. Oh yes, she remembered. Of course, she threw a fit and left… who wouldn't? Never had a teacher spoken to her like that. Divination was a stupid subject, taught by a stupid woman.

"Are you okay," she heard Severus ask. She was visibly fuming.

"No, I need some air," she said as she stood. Not bothering to say anything to the other professors, she walked out of the pub and into the street.

She walked around the building and sat down on a wooden bench. Taking deep breaths, she got control of her emotions.

"Miss Dagworth, what happened in there?" She looked up to see Severus standing above her.

"Trelawney," was all she said as he sat next to her.

"Well, that woman can make even the most even-tempered person angry. You have to learn to ignore what she says. What did she say that angered you so much?"

"She was talking about me. Not me now, but me then… when I quit Divination. She called by soul dry and my heart shriveled."

Severus huffed a laugh, "Like I said, don't take anything she says to heart. You're too intelligent for that. And it's good that you quit Divination. Fortune telling is for fools and Gryffindors."

"Thanks for insulting my house," she said with a small smile as she turned towards him. He was staring at her with an intensity unlike she had ever seen before. His thick black hair was falling into his eyes. It was as if her hand had a mind of its own as it reached for that hair and tucked it behind his ear. She stared in his eyes, seeing something there she had never seen before. It was a sort of vulnerability she couldn't describe. She felt her face getting closer to his until she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Severus, Fred," said a voice and they broke apart like shrapnel. Hermione stood to see Charity walking towards them. "We were wondering where you two ran off to. Your food is ready."

"Thanks Charity," she said and they followed her back to the pub.

Throughout the remainder of lunch, Hermione could think of nothing besides what almost happened between her and Severus. What was about to happen? She knew her brain was slowing, her stomach was flipping, her heart was racing, and she wanted to kiss him. Oh, how she wanted to kiss him. She mentally berated herself. What would he think if she kissed him? What would he do? Would he like it? Would he hate it? The questions were driving her insane.

"Thank you for inviting us, Filius," Severus said as he stood when he was finished with his meal. "Miss Dagworth and I must get back to the castle."

Hermione said her goodbyes and followed him all the way to the castle in silence. What was he thinking? She couldn't stand it.

"Severus?" she asked when they got back to their rooms. "Where am I supposed to go over the summer?" The thought had just occurred to her. She didn't think she'd be allowed to stay at Hogwarts while all the teachers would be going home.

"You're coming with me. I discussed your situation with Albus a few days ago."

"Oh… thanks for letting me know," she said, noticing his aloof demeanor. What was he thinking?

"I figured that would be best. You're just an apprentice, you cannot stay here. The school governors would ask too many questions."

"I understand. Thanks. When will we be leaving?"

"In the morning, get your stuff gathered," he said before walking into his office and slamming the door behind him.

Hermione went into her room and collapsed on the bed. Her stomach was still flipping. She couldn't stop thinking of what might happen if they spend the whole summer alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hermione and Severus made their way back to Hogsmeade Village the next morning. When they arrived at the Apparition point, she looped her arm through his and felt herself being whisked away into blackness. They landed on the sidewalk outside of a very dreary looking row house. Looking up at Severus, she saw that he has his wand withdrawn.

"Isn't this a Muggle neighborhood?" she asked as she looked around at the cobbled streets. She noticed an old blue pickup truck sitting outside of a home a few meters away.

"Yes it is," he replied as he stepped up to the house and the front door.

"Won't anyone notice us in robes?"

"Very few people still live around here," he began. "When the mill closed down, almost everyone moved away. Give me your wand." She put her wand in his outstretched hand, and he waved it at the door. "You are now noticed by my wards, and you can come and go as you please."

She sucked in a deep breath before she entered the house. It was pitch-black inside. Severus waved his wand at the ceiling, causing a candle-filled lamp to ignite. When she could see, Hermione saw that she was standing in a magnificent library. The entire living area was filled floor to ceiling with books. An old sofa, armchair, and a rickety table were positioned around the room. Unable to curb her curiosity, she walked over to one of the many bookcases and began reading titles.

"Come here," she heard and turned towards Severus. He had opened a hidden door in the wall that led to a narrow staircase. "There are two bedrooms upstairs. I will show you where you will be sleeping."

She quietly followed him, still astounded by the amount of books he owned, there and at Hogwarts. Once they arrived on the landing, she saw three doors.

"Your bedroom is through there," he said pointing to the door on the left. "The door next to it is the bathroom. This is my room," he said motioning towards the door on the right. "Under no circumstances are you to ever enter my room. I'll leave you to unpack," he added before walking through his door.

Her room was small, with only room for a twin bed and small wardrobe. This must've been his room as a child, she thought. It was pretty dreary. She felt bad for him. She knew he didn't have a good childhood. A cloud of dust rose into the air when she sat on the bed. Coughing, she pulled out her wand and Evanescoed all the dust and many cobwebs throughout the room. She then began taking her things out of her beaded bag, and started putting her clothes into the wardrobe.

"I apologize for the amount of dust. It's been a while since I've been back here," she heard. Looking up from folding her t shirts, she noticed him standing in the doorway. He had changed. He had changed so much he almost looked like a different person. She had to stop her jaw from dropping. He was wearing faded black jeans and a white tee shirt. He looked amazing.

"It's alright," she said trying not to stare. "Is this where you grew up?" She asked, knowing the answer.

She could see emotions swimming in his eyes as he looked around the room. "Yes. I'm going to make lunch, so come down when you're settled."

Hermione nodded at him before turning back to her clothes.

Hermione had a rough night. Her bed was small and hard, and no amount of cushioning charms gave her any relief. When she was dressed and ready for the day, she made her way downstairs, only to find that Severus must have been out. Walking over to the thick, green, drapes she pulled them open and was attacked by a giant dust cloud. After her resulting sneezing fit, she made the decision that this house must be clean if she would be expected to spend any time there.

After making herself a sandwich, she began to clean. Most important things first, she thought as she took out her wand and pointed it at the dust-filled curtains. "Evanesco," she said and saw the curtains regain their color. She had to charm them several times before she could open them to let the sunlight into the house. Once they were opened, she let out a sigh when she saw that barely any sunlight could come through the grime-covered window panes.

Heading back into the kitchen, she looked under the sink, and smiled when she found good old Muggle window and surface cleaner and a pile of clean rags. That'll work wonders, she thought as she went back to the offending window with her game-face on. With the spray bottle in one hand and the rags in the other, she attacked in her 'Muggle mode'. She preferred to clean that way. It gave her time to think and was more of a workout than just standing and pointing her wand. Ron thought she was crazy, he didn't understand why anyone would want to clean the Muggle way.

She had to stop cleaning when Ron popped into her mind so she could wipe away the unwanted tear that made its way down her cheek. She had tried so hard not to think of her friends over the past few months. Ron's baby would be getting so big, but she wouldn't be there to see it. She missed her friends and her old life more than she could imagine. She wondered what they were doing without her. Would they know where she went? Were they worried? There were so many questions.

Shaking her head, she grabbed her wand and Scourgified the remaining grime from the windows. She took a sigh of relief when she turned to see that the sunlight shone throughout the room. She then jumped up onto the sofa and began scrubbing the tops of the bookcases. Pulling her wand from her back pocket, she used a levitation charm on the books before spraying and wiping down each shelf. The hours flew by as she scrubbed the living area of the small house. Her hair was drenched and sweat was dripping off her face by the time Severus returned home.

"What have you done to my house?" he asked when he stepped into the sunlit, spotless, room.

"This place was disgusting. I couldn't live in such a mess," she replied, noticing a small bag in his left hand. "Where have you been?"

"The market," he said as he walked into the kitchen. He started pulling all kinds of foods and toiletry items out of the small bag.

He surprised her with how he acted so much like a Muggle when he wasn't at Hogwarts. But then again, he did grow up as a Muggle. She knew that sometimes it was easier to do things the Muggle way.

After putting away the groceries, Severus returned to the living area. "I thought this house was beyond repair. You did a good job," he said as he examined the furniture. "There isn't a speck of dust in here."

"Thanks." She was almost shocked at his compliment. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I have to be leaving soon. I'm meeting someone for tea," he replied as he strode towards the staircase. "Thank you for the offer, though."

Severus left and Hermione began scrubbing the kitchen. A layer of grime covered the countertops and she found mouse droppings in the drawers. For the rest of the afternoon she scrubbed the kitchen until she would eat off any surface, including the floor.

There was a door leading off the kitchen that when she opened, she found it led down to a cellar. She wondered if he kept a potion's lab down there and began to explore. What she found wasn't a potion's lab. There wasn't a sign of magic anywhere. There was just old furniture covered in white sheets and several cardboard boxes.

Casting several cleansing charms, she began to strip the sheets off only to find that they were hiding more ratty furniture. There wasn't anything of interest, she thought as she turned to head back upstairs. Just as she got to the stairs, she noticed something that caught her eye. It was a baby grand piano. It was gorgeous and in pristine condition. She didn't know how she could have missed it when she first entered the cellar. Unlike everything else in the house, there wasn't a speck of dirt or dust on it. She could practically see her reflection in the black lacquer. It must be magically protected, she thought and wondered why.

She slid her hand across the slick wood as she sat down at the bench. She took piano lessons when she was younger, but it was many years since she had played. Laying her fingers on the ivory keys, she began to play. The song came to her as if she had been playing it every day of her life, Rachmaninoff's Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini. It was her favorite. Oh, how she missed that feeling… the feeling of making beautiful music with only the touch of her fingers.

"What do you think you're doing?" She jumped up when she heard his angry voice behind her. He looked like he was about to start foaming at the mouth.

Hermione was so shocked she didn't know what to say, so she just looked at him confused.

"You can't just walk into someone's house and touch things that don't belong to you," he yelled.

"Why are you so angry?" She asked, but knew why. He was a very private person, and few things were important to him. This piano was the only protected thing in the house. Of course, there had to be some significance.

"It doesn't matter why I'm angry. Just stop touching things. Go upstairs and read a book."

"I'm sorry," she said as she walked past him. When she got to the top of the stairs, she turned to see his head lowered as he ran his hand over the large instrument.

Her thoughts couldn't stay away from him as she looked through his bookshelves. She wanted to know him better. She wanted him to confide in her. She wanted him to let her touch his things, or at least let her know why some things were so important to him.

His collection included mostly magical tomes, but there was a good sized collection of Muggle novels. She pulled out "The Chronicles of Narnia," one of her childhood favorites. Lying on the now clean sofa, she opened the book and got lost in the tales of the Pevensies.

She was dreaming again, but this time it wasn't a vision. It was a memory. She saw herself hiding in the trapdoor of the Shrieking Shack watching Voldemort speak to Severus. She saw Nagini lunge at his throat. She watched as he fell to the ground and writhed in pain as the snake tore at his throat. Blood was flowing everywhere. Her heart was constricting. She couldn't breathe. She had seen it before, but it was as if she was seeing it for the first time. She couldn't handle it, she had to save him.

"Hermione," she heard his far away voice. "Hermione, wake up." She was shaking as she sobbed, her whole body wracked with heartache as she watched the man she loved die. When they were alone, she ran to him, slipping on his blood. Leaning over his limp body, she held him until he was gone.

"Wake up." The voice was growing louder. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to find herself staring at Severus, alive and well. It was only a dream, though it seemed so real.

"Severus," she said as she sat up and threw her arms around him. She held him as she cried. She cried because she knew that it wasn't a memory. It was the future. She would see him die again. There was no stopping it.

Wrapping his arms around her back, he asked, "Was it another nightmare?"

"No… yes… I don't know," she said shaking her head. "It wasn't like the others. It was more like a memory but I wasn't in my body. I could see myself... my younger self."

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked.

"Some hot cocoa would be nice," she replied. He had brought some home from the market earlier.

He gave her a small smile before going into the kitchen. Hermione laid her head back on the sofa cushion, closed her eyes, and took a few calming breaths.

"Here," she heard, and opened her eyes to see him standing above her holding a steaming mug.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about earlier," she said as she took the mug. "I should have known it would make you angry."

"No, Hermione." He said as he sat next to her. "I'm the one who should apologize," he added as he laid a hand on her thigh. "I was angry when I came home and when I heard Rachmaninoff coming from the cellar…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "The piano belonged to my mother. It came from her family. She loved playing, and she loved Rachmaninoff."

"Oh, Severus," she said laying her hand on top of his.

He looked at their hands for a moment before removing his. "Tell me about this dream."

"It was different," she began. "I don't usually dream. I learned Occlumency many years ago and don't even have to think about applying it before falling asleep anymore. I want to tell you, Severus, I truly do. I want to tell you everything… but I'm afraid. Can I trust you, completely?" she asked.

"Of course you can trust me. I know I cannot do anything to change the future, and I wouldn't dare attempt it. I want you to be able to confide in me. And first, I want to know how and when you learned Occlumency."

Hermione's heart leapt into her throat. Where did this man come from and what happened to Professor Snape? It seemed almost as if being in his home, away from Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, he was a different person. He wore jeans and read Muggle books. He owned a microwave. There was so much more to this man than she ever imagined, and she wanted to know everything. She knew that the more she opened up to him, the more he would open up to her.

"I read all I could find about Occlumency in my fifth year when you were giving Harry private lessons." His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to ask, but she interrupted his thought. "Don't ask. Let me finish. After the war, I was suffering from horrible nightmares. When Draco came back into my life, he and I worked together until neither of us was able to enter each other's mind at all. His aunt had taught him some of the basics." She finished and waved her hand in a motion that told him that he could begin asking his questions.

"Why do I give Potter private lessons?" was his first question.

"To keep Voldemort out of his head," she said and noticed his left arm jerk. That's curious, she thought, but decided not to think much on it.

"Okay," he drawled. "You said you and Draco? Draco Malfoy? You're friends?" he asked, looking confused.

"Yes, I lived with Draco and Harry before taking the position at Hogwarts. They're together… intimately together."

He blinked a few times before pinching the bridge of his nose, "Perhaps I should stop asking questions. Your answers are disturbing."

She chuckled and laid her head on his shoulder. When he didn't move away she said, "Life is full of surprises. Yes, Draco and Harry were a big one, but they're perfect for each other."

"Can we return to the dream?" he asked. "What happened?"

"I thought my answers were disturbing?" she asked, knowing the answer to this question would be just a disturbing as the others.

"You looked terrified when you woke up," he said quietly. She could tell by his voice that seeing her like that bothered him.

"I saw you die… again," she said staring at the bookcase covered wall in front of them. "I felt like I was there. It was horrible."

"I'm sorry," he said as he wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her closer to his side. "You don't have to tell me about it. I don't think I want to know. Why don't you go up to bed? I'll get you a vial of dreamless sleep."

"I can't. I was addicted to it for a few years," she said as she stood. "Would you stay with me tonight? I really don't want to be alone."

"Okay," he said after a few moments as her heart raced. She took his hand and led the way upstairs to her room.

When they entered, he waved his wand causing the bed to grow by about a foot… which was all the room would allow. "Can I change my clothes?" she asked. His body was stiff and he looked nervous. Maybe she shouldn't have asked, she didn't want him to change his mind.

"Okay," he said. "I'll, uh, go too. I'll be back."

She opened the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. Once dressed, she sat on the bed, hoping that he didn't rethink the decision to stay with her. He didn't as he returned a minute later, looking oh so handsome in a pair of black sweatpants and a gray tee shirt.

Without a word, she joined her on the bed. They lay together for a minute, before she cuddled into his side. "Thank you," she said as she breathed in his scent.

"Anytime," he whispered.

She could have sworn she felt a ghost of a kiss on the top of her head before she drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I took so long posting this chapter. Just a short one, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Mmm Lucius," she moaned as she snuggled into the man's embrace. She was halfway between asleep and awake, and all she could think about was that strange dream. That dream where she had gone back in time and was falling in love with Professor Snape. How preposterous, she thought as she drifted back off to sleep.

Hermione woke several hours later when she felt the sunlight streaming into the room. Opening her eyes, she was taken aback, having truly believed that everything had been a dream. Perhaps it was the feeling of having a man's arms wrapped around her waist while she slept. The only times that had ever happened, she had been with Lucius. Not this time. This time, Severus was lying behind her, his arm around her waist and his morning erection pushing into her lower back.

With a sly grin she turned around in his embrace. He was still fast asleep. He looked peaceful and much younger without the crease between his eyebrows. Lifting her hand, she swept stray hairs away from his face and just looked at him. She had never really been able to look at him before… at least not this close up and not for a long amount of time. He really was a handsome man when he was relaxed. Her stomach flipped when she had the overwhelming desire to touch her lips to his.

Leaning forward, she felt his warm breath on her face before placing her lips on his. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach and her heart began racing when she heard him sigh. Wrapping his arm around her tighter, he moaned as he deepened the kiss. He wasn't fully awake yet, but Hermione didn't care. She wanted him and she could tell he wanted her just as much.

"Mmm, Severus," she moaned as she let her hand drift down to stoke his erection. Wrapping her hand around the shaft, through his pants, she could tell he was very well endowed. Her body began tingling, before he jerked away from her.

"Stop," he said as he grabbed her hand away from him.

"Shh," she whispered and leaned in to kiss him again.

"I said stop," he reiterated as he shoved her away and stood up.

"Severus, wait," she replied as she jumped up as well. "I want you, and I know you want me to."

"I can't. I'm sorry, Hermione," he said letting his hair fall into his face before turning to leave her room.

She collapsed back on the bed, her heart still racing. Taking a few deep breaths, she gathered her thoughts and feelings. She knew he felt the same for her that she felt for him. It was obvious. She wondered what his problem was while she showered and got herself ready for the day.

He was sitting in the green armchair reading the Daily Prophet when she entered the living room.

"Can we talk?" she asked as she sat on the sofa next to him.

He folded the newspaper and set it on the small table beside him. Without making eye contact he looked at her, letting his hair fall into his face.

"Why do you always hide behind your hair?" she asked with a small laugh. "I'm going to cut it off while you're asleep." She reached up to move it, but he jerked away from her touch.

"Please don't touch me," he said in a quiet voice.

"Why?"

"Because… when you touch me my body feels as if it's on fire. I have only felt that way once in my life. I did not like the way that turned out."

"With Lily?" she asked causing him to snap his eyes up to meet hers.

"How do you know about Lily?" he asked.

"You gave Harry a bunch of memories before you died. I didn't see them, but he told me that you were in love with his mother."

"Why would I let him know that?" he asked, both to Hermione and to himself.

"So that he would trust you," she told him. "He said that you were obsessed with her since you were children, but she never loved you. He said that you were the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy that led to her death."

"That's all he told you," he asked. "Or is that all he knows?"

"I believe that's all he knows. I think he told me everything."

"Good," he replied, looking relieved.

"What else is there?" she asked. She wanted to know everything about him. She thought she knew everything about him and Lily, but apparently there was more. She knew he was always in love with her, though. How could he love her if he was still in love with Lily? Hermione's mind was whirling and her heart started breaking little by little the more she thought. "Is she the reason we can't be together?" she asked, staring at the floor. "Because you still love her? She didn't love you, though. She wanted James Potter instead of you."

"That's what you think?" he asked, causing her to look at his face. He looked angry, the crease between his eyebrows had returned.

"That's what you made it seem like with your memory message."

"She didn't want James," he huffed. "James Potter was a pig. She started dating him to make me angry."

Hermione's mind was whirling again with the new information. If what he was saying was true, then he and Lily had had a different relationship than what she always thought. "Why did she want to make you angry?"

"Because I had become a Death Eater. She knew that I was under the influence of Slytherin House, and my hatred of my Muggle father led me to become ensnared by the Dark Lord. She understood why I wanted to join him and be a part of something great and powerful, but she was vindictive. Oh yes, she was always vindictive… would have been a Slytherin if she wasn't Muggle-born. The day I took the Mark, she slept with James. She ended up getting pregnant. At first, she didn't know whether the baby was mine or his. Testing proved that Harry was his son, and their parents forced them to marry. I was left with nothing but my new master," he finished with disdain.

Hermione couldn't believe his tale. She had believed that Harry's parents had been in love. Harry always thought his parents had been in love… why would he think otherwise? "I thought you ended your friendship when you called her a Mudblood in your fifth year?" she asked, remembering Harry's story.

"Don't say that word. And no, that was just a small fight. Why would we end our friendship over a silly word?" He spoke while looking at the wall behind her head. He looked to be in a different world… or a different time. "We used to fight constantly. She was stuck up and malicious, and she could hold a grudge better than anyone I ever knew."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said with a newfound admiration for this man. He had really gone through a lot in his life. "I didn't know you were that close."

"Not very many people did. I loved her," he said. She could see a hint of a tear in the corner of his eye. "I was going to ask her to marry me, and she would have said yes."

"Is that why you hate Harry so much?"

"I don't hate Harry," he sighed. "I hate that every time I look at him I see the mistakes I made… all the wrong choices. I see a child with Potter's face and Lily's eyes, and I think he shouldn't even be there. My son should be in his place, not Potter's."

"Oh Severus," she said as she reached for his hand. She didn't know what else to say or do, she just felt as if she should comfort him somehow. Part of her wanted to cry, the other part was filled with jealousy. That was the crazy part of her… jealous of a dead woman. She sat holding his hand for several minutes before he spoke again.

"I can't be with you, Hermione… no matter how much I want to. I don't deserve it, and you deserve so much more than me."

"Severus, you're wrong. Why wouldn't you deserve happiness? And, I don't deserve you. You are an amazing man," she said as she looked into his face, sweeping aside his hair once more.

"You're not from this time," he continued. "Your heart will be broken when you have to leave. We cannot be together where you're from."

"You're right, but it doesn't matter to me. At first it did, but I don't care anymore."

"I'm dangerous to be around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with a laugh at his ridiculous reason.

"War is coming," he said. "You said that the Dark Lord will return soon and I will have to go to him. If we were to be together, your life could be in jeopardy."

"I survived this war once, I can survive again," she said as she stood, pulling him up with her. "Sometimes love is inevitable no matter how much you are against it," she added as she wrapped her arms around him. "No matter how afraid you are of getting hurt." She kissed his cheek before heading out of the room, leaving him to his thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's a little present. It's another short one, the shortest yet but an important one. I hope you all enjoy!

To "Guest" who reviewed, I never really understood a Hermione/Lucius pairing until I read one fanfic about them. It was really good, but I need him for the future of this story and having them together works. I know it seems like Hermione and Severus are jumping too fast into a relationship, but again for the sake of the plot I need them together. I'm glad you're still reading and thanks for reviewing!

To all other reviewers, thanks again. I love having the feedback!

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _She was standing under the Whomping Willow, it's deadly branches magically paralyzed. Harry, Ron, Remus, Sirius, and Wormtail were there as well. The beautiful night sky, speckled with bright stars, held a deadly omen once the clouds shifted and the full moon shone above them. Remus had begun to transform, and they didn't know whether or not he had taken the potion that would allow him to keep his mind. His wand fell from his hand and Wormtail dove for it, using its magic to transform into his animagus form._

 _Sirius, clad in prison rags, ran to his friend who didn't recognize him. Remus's face was covered in hair, his eyes were yellow, and his teeth were long and sharp. He was no longer Remus Lupin, he was a werewolf who knew nothing but the desire for flesh and blood. Sirius quickly transformed into the shaggy black dog and tried to tackle the werewolf, but was knocked unconscious and fell to the ground._

 _The three children were then alone with the beast snarling at them. Drool was dripping down his jowls as he awaited his dinner. His eyes feasted on Hermione as he slowly approached her. Shivering in fear, she called out his name hoping that the Professor was in there somewhere. He didn't answer. She yelled as he lunged at her, sinking his sharp teeth into her shoulder. Screaming in agonizing pain, she fell to the ground._

Hermione woke with a start, covered in a cold sweat, her heart racing. It was another nightmare just like the one she had before, but different. As she sat there, she tried to remember every aspect of the new dream. It was wrong, she thought to herself. It was a memory, but it was a false memory. That didn't happen. She never got bit by Remus, Severus saved her.

"Severus," she called as she jumped out of bed and threw on her dressing gown.

"What's going on?" he asked as he barged into her room a moment later.

"I had another dream. Different from the last, but the same kind."

"Come downstairs, I'll make us some tea," he said before leading her out of the bedroom. She could tell he was dying for more information, but he was a gentleman and had to take care of her first.

Arriving in the living room, Hermione looked out the window to see that it was still dark out. "What time is it? I didn't wake you up did I?" she asked.

"A little after midnight, and no I was awake," he replied as he set the tea kettle on the stove. "Sit," he continued pointing towards a chair at the small kitchen table.

Still thinking about her dream, and going through every little detail, she sat and waited for her tea.

He sat at the table a few minutes later, setting her tea cup in front of her. He had his own cup, a small spiral notebook, and a pen. "When you are ready, start from the very beginning," he said as he opened the book and got ready to jot everything down.

She told him and he wrote. She told him how everything was as it was in her memory, except he wasn't there. He wasn't there to save her from the werewolf. Where was he?

He sat staring at his writing when she finished speaking. "I wasn't there in your dream because I wouldn't have been there if you hadn't woken me up."

"You're right!" she exclaimed. "You were sleeping… and then never saw the map. Oh my god…"

"This dream and the previous one we now know are not visions of the future. They are visions of an alternate life. An alternate life before you came back in time."

"I'm dreaming about what would have happened if I had not come back in time and intervened…" she stated staring off into space.

"Correct. I believe you are experiencing bits of the life of the first Hermione to go back in time. Your first dream showed her using the time turner."

Wiping her sweaty hands on her pants, she looked at him. "I do have a purpose here, don't I? This wasn't a mistake."

"No, it most certainly wasn't a mistake. You have to make sure that the events of your dreams don't come to pass. I expect you to have more frequent ones now."

"But, I didn't have this dream until after I made it happen. How can I know what to do if I'm not given the information until after it's done?" This was getting too confusing for her.

"You do know what to do," he assured her. "You have to make sure everything goes according to how you remember it. Don't worry about the dreams. I assume they're more like guidance to show you that you are doing the right thing."

She sat in silence for a while, going over everything they had figured out in her head. After making her way back upstairs, she couldn't sleep. She spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling wondering about the life of the first Hermione… werewolf Hermione.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _Tap tap, tap._

 _Tap, tap, tap_

"Stop that incessant tapping, I'm coming," Hermione mumbled as she rolled off the sofa, where she had been perusing a collection of Severus's notes on Legilimency and Occlumency. A beautiful eagle owl was sitting on the ledge outside the small kitchen window with a letter attached to its leg. She knew as soon as she saw the bird that it belonged to the Malfoy family.

It jumped inside and onto the counter top when she opened the window. "Ouch, you stupid bird," she shrieked when he pecked her hand as she tried to untie the letter. "What's your problem?"

"He is only to deliver to me," she heard from behind her. Turning around, she saw Severus standing with an amused look upon his face. The eagle owl lifted his leg towards him and allowed him to untie the small roll of parchment. He then opened the drawer, pulled out a treat, and handed it to the owl before he flew off.

"That's from Lucius Malfoy?" she asked as he read the letter. "Nothing in that can bode well," she continued when he gave a slight nod of his head.

"Nonsense, not everything Lucius writes is malicious."

"I'm not saying that it is. I'm just saying that it just so happens to be the first week of August and events are going to unfold soon. Lucius Malfoy is right in the thick of things when they do."

Wow, was it really almost time for school to start again, Hermione thought. The summer holidays had really flown by. Spending most of her days lying around Severus's house reading books and his fascinating writings kept her busy. When she wasn't in the mood for reading, she went for walks around the deserted little town.

"He has invited the both of us to dinner this coming Saturday."

"Oh," she replied as she was pulled from her thoughts. "Does he normally invite you over?" Lucius never really mentioned being close to Severus.

"Not often. Usually, any meeting with him deals with Draco's future," he replied.

"Do I have to go?" Hermione asked, getting nervous at the thought of being close to Lucius again. Once, all those months ago was enough for her.

She began playing with her hair as he nodded, "Yes, he invited you as well. You are my apprentice and therefore will be expected to contribute to the conversation about how poorly his son does in Potions."

That evening, Hermione laid in her bed dangling Lucius's necklace above her face. The light from the small bedside lamp reflected off the emerald 'M.' When she ran into him, when she had first arrived in that time, she decided to take it off and never wear it again. She put it in a small box and hid it inside her dresser. She didn't know why she brought it to Severus's with her for the summer. It would have been safe at Hogwarts, but she liked having it. It was the only thing she had from her former life, the only thing she had never taken off since receiving it.

Saturday evening arrived too fast. Hermione had been dreading seeing Lucius again, especially alongside his awful wife. She had gone out the day before to buy a dress for the occasion. It was black with silver specks like the night sky. Severus wore black dress robes that were barely indistinguishable from his teaching robes. Hermione couldn't help but think he looked remarkably dashing.

The black-clad couple Apparated to the large wrought-iron gates guarding the great manor house and its grounds. Severus lifted his wand, performed a silent spell, and the gates opened just wide enough for them to pass.

Hermione stopped, not being able to take another step. Her heart started pounding. The scent of the chilled evening air, the sights of the small pond, the surrounding trees, and a glimmer of a white peacock brought back memories in a flash. She had been there only once before, when she walked through those gates shackled to Harry, Ron, Dean, and Griphook.

She, and the others, were forced to walk together in an unsteady line into the manor. She could feel the fear grip at her heart as she relived her experience in the drawing room… being tortured by Bellatrix. She almost lost her balance as she remembered losing consciousness while being held under the psychopath's spell.

"Hermione, are you alright," Severus said holding tightly to her arm, keeping her upright.

"Huh," she said as she stared at him, unknowingly. Shaking her head and blinking a few times allowed her to regain her bearings. "I can't go," she told him before turning to leave.

"Hermione," he said keeping ahold of her arm. "It'll be alright." He pulled her to him and she could tell he knew how scared she was. She was scared. Scared that she would be tortured again even though she knew that was ridiculous. She would be fine. It was dinner with Lucius. Her friend. Her ex/future lover. As she stood in Severus's embrace, her heart rate came down and her mind eased. "I won't let anything happen to you," he finished, causing her stomach to flip.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled and nodded against his chest. "I'm okay. I can do this," she said as she stepped away from him.

She grabbed his hand and held it as they continued the long walk up to the front door. When they reached the entrance, Severus let go of her hand and tapped lightly with the door knocker, which of course was shaped like a serpent. A second later, the door opened and there stood Lucius looking just as prim and proper as the last time she had seen him.

"Severus," he greeted as he held out his hand for him to shake. "Glad you could make it, and Miss Dagworth, how lovely to see you again," he added as he reached for her hand.

"It's an honor, Mr. Malfoy, to be invited into your beautiful home," she said as he lifted her hand to his lips.

"Please call me Lucius," he replied with a flirtatious smile.

"Then you must call me Fred," she said before he led them into the sitting room.

"Narcissa, darling," he began as his wife came into view. Hermione despised the woman for several reasons, and tried to smile politely as Lucius introduced her and Severus.

"Good evening," Narcissa replied with her nose in the air.

"Good evening, Narcissa," Severus said with a slight nod as he sat on the settee across from her. Hermione sat next to him.

"Would you care for a drink?" Lucius asked his guests.

"Whisky, please Lucius," Severus replied.

"Nothing for me, thanks," Hermione said. "I'm not much of a drinker." Glancing over at Narcissa, she noticed another condescending look. Was it beneath them to be having dinner with someone who didn't want to impair their ability to think?

"Severus," Narcissa said as Lucius handed out their drinks and took his seat next to his wife. "How has Draco been fairing in school?"

Hermione thought there would be some more time before getting right down to the reason they were there.

"He's doing quite well," he replied.

"But not the best in his year," Lucius added knowing his son wasn't the genius he was supposed to be.

"No, he isn't. There is one particular student who the other professors seem to adore above all others. Who, I have to say, really isn't all that great," Severus replied, nudging Hermione's knee with his as he spoke about her.

"Not that little Mudblood girl?" Narcissa asked knowing the answer. "Whoever thought a Muggle could do better than a Malfoy!"

"Where is young Draco this evening?" Hermione asked with clenched teeth. She was about to throttle the bitch, but opted for squeezing Severus's thigh and changing the topic instead.

"He's off spending the weekend with the Zabinis. Have you had the pleasure of meeting Madam Zabini yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well then you must join us for tea on Wednesday," she said with her normal superficial kindness.

"If I'm free, I would love to attend," Hermione replied with a false smile.

"Send me an owl if you are able."

Hermione spent the remainder of the drinks portion of dinner listening to Lucius and Severus speak about his numerous businesses. Dinner was also a quiet affair for her. She had to admit it was lovely though, and delicious.

"Severus, may I speak with you in private?" Lucius asked as soon as everyone finished their meals.

Nodding, Severus stood and followed him back into the sitting room.

"So, Miss Dagworth," Narcissa said, pulling Hermione back into unwanted conversation. Why couldn't they just sit in silence, she thought. Neither of them wanted to talk to the other. "How are you enjoying apprenticing under Severus?"

"I enjoy it very much," she replied. "I'm learning a lot and Severus is wonderful."

"That's nice. He is a good man, even if he is a poor half-blood. You're pure-blood, are you not?" Of course, she had to go there, the damn supremacist.

"Yes, I'm pureblood," she lied. "And Severus's blood status is of no consequence to me."

Narcissa gave a wry smirk in reply. "What is your opinion of that Granger girl that all the professors are fawning over?"

Ugh, Hermione thought opening and closing her hands under the table. Where was Severus's leg when she needed it? "I don't think much about her," she said. "I've never met her. Severus only allows me to attend the first and second year classes."

"If there was a decent Headmaster, I would go to him about her. A Mudblood should not be favored over a pureblood. Whoever heard of such a thing? Draco tells me that she, that Weasley boy, and Potter are always plotting ways of getting him into trouble. It shouldn't be allowed," she finished with a shake of her head.

"Ah, yes, the three of them are pure and simple trouble makers," Hermione replied wanting desperately for the conversation to be over. It was making her angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Those Weasleys are just as bad as Mudbloods," she continued as Hermione turned her head and rolled her eyes. "That Arthur is a disgrace to the name of wizard, fascinated with Muggles he is."

Hermione nodded as she looked around the room. "I wonder where the men have run off to," she thought aloud.

"They're probably sharing a nightcap and will return soon," she replied with a wave of her hand. "What are your future plans, Miss Dagworth?" she added, changing the topic of conversation.

"I'm planning on becoming a Potion's Professor," she replied. Isn't it obvious, she thought, being an apprentice and all?

"You don't want to get married?" she asked, looking shocked. "How old are you? Almost thirty? Almost too old to be married," she continued.

"I can still teach and be married at the same time," Hermione replied, knowing the way her life was going she was unsure if she'd ever get to do either.

Narcissa chuckled, "No, a wife must stay home to take care of a family." Did all purebloods think that no matter whether they were wealthy or not? Molly Weasley always insisted that women should stay home as well. One reason, her and Ron never would have worked out.

"I would never stay home. I like working. What do you do when Draco is at school?" Hermione wandered how she could take care of the children when no children were around.

"A lady must take care of her home and see to her husband's needs. She must attend meetings and functions with the other wives and host dinners, among other things."

What a boring existence, Hermione thought as the two men finally walked back into the dining room.

She sighed in relief when Severus announced that it was time for them to get going. They said their quick goodbyes and headed out the door.

"You sure took long enough," Hermione said to him as they walked through the iron gate. "Left me with that horrid woman!"

"My apologies," he said as he grabbed her arm and Apparated them back to his house.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, noticing his stiff demeanor.

"Yes," was all he said.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" she asked when they were inside the house.

"It's nothing, Hermione. I'm going to bed."

"Severus, please tell me what happened," she asked again, grabbing his arm.

"Not right now," he replied. "Maybe in the morning."

She let him go in silence as she watched him march up the stairs and slam his bedroom door behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Hermione woke the following morning and Severus was nowhere to be found. Where would he go? She was dying to know what was on his mind the night before and was going to make him tell her first thing that morning. Walking around the house, she looked for any sign he would have left to let her know when he would return, but there was nothing.

After getting ready for the day and making herself a small breakfast, she sat on the sofa and continued studying Severus's notes. It was almost two hours later when he returned home.

"Where have you been?" she asked, setting down the packet of parchment.

"Hogwarts," he said as he made his way past her and into the kitchen.

"Why?" she asked as she stood to follow him. "What's going on? What happened last night at Lucius's? I need to know."

"Hermione, not right now," he said as he busied himself making a pot of tea.

"No, Severus. Right now," she retorted, grabbing his arm as it reached for a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey.

"Fine," he said as he pulled his arm from her grasp. "This is what's wrong," he sneered as he used his right hand to pull back his left sleeve. The Dark Mark was there. Light gray, against his pale skin, barely visible, but there nonetheless.

"So, it's started then," she said as she allowed him to continue brewing his tea. He added the firewhiskey while it was steeping.

"I take it Lucius's has also returned?"

He nodded in reply as he walked back into the living room with his tea.

"What did Professor Dumbledore say?" She assumed the reason he was at Hogwarts was to tell the Headmaster the news.

"I'm going to have to become a spy for the Order of the Phoenix," he replied as he stared out the window, sipping his tea.

Hermione sat down next to him and held his hand in her lap. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice.

"I don't want to do it," he said softly as he turned to look at her. She had never seen him look like that before. He looked… vulnerable. It was so unlike what she thought he was. He was strong and tough and terrifying. Now, he looked like a young man who had a death sentence awaiting him. "Last time was bad, and I wasn't a spy. What if he finds out? I'll be worse than dead."

"What was it like?" she asked, rubbing the back of his hand. "During the war."

"Terrible," he replied. "I joined him thinking he would make me powerful. That I could have this new great family… brothers we called ourselves," he scoffed before continuing. "The Dark Lord was powerful. The most powerful wizard I had ever met. We all kneeled before him, kissing his feet. It was like we were under his spell. And then the murdering, torture, and raping began. Of course many of us wanted out, but the only way out was death."

"I'm sorry," she said, wondering whether he had been one to murder, torture, and rape. "Did you ever…?"

"What? Murder? No. Torture? Yes. Rape? No," he replied. "The Dark Lord raped," he continued shaking his head in disgust. "Loads of Muggle women. They would fawn over how attractive he was, but then he would torture, rape, and then murder them. It happened a lot. He loved having an audience. Many of the Death Eaters would join in."

Hermione had no idea it was so bad. She knew Voldemort was sadistic, but didn't know about the raping. "He had to kill them afterwards. Couldn't possibly mix wizard and muggle blood. It's surprising that he would even consider raping them."

"He was insane, plain and simple," he replied. "How long do we have before he comes back?"

"He'll return in May, so you have almost a year to prepare," she told him. "You'll be okay," she added as she reached up to move the hair from his face.

"Will you tell me about it? The war?" he asked. She was happy that he had dropped his defenses around her, but he looked so unlike himself at that moment.

She nodded, deciding that she couldn't keep everything a secret forever. There were things he deserved to know, at least to help him prepare. Interlocking her fingers with his hand that was still in her lap, she began. "When he returns, he spends years searching for a way to kill Harry. He's pretty much obsessed with getting Harry out of the way. He believes that while Harry lives, he can never achieve full power and world domination. During what would have been my final year of school, he had taken over the Ministry and Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and I had gone into hiding. I don't know too much of what happened during that time. The Final Battle took place in May of that year. Lots of people died." She finished in a small voice, remembering the battle and all the lifeless faces littered throughout the grounds.

Moving his hand out of her lap, Severus wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her against his chest. Her heart raced as they sat in silence. He rested his chin on her head and stroked her arm with his hand, causing her to shiver from his touch.

"You didn't say what else happened last night," she said as she reluctantly shifted out of his embrace. She knew more had gone on than just talking about the Dark Marks.

"Lucius asked if I would like to accompany him to the Quidditch World Cup," he replied leaning back on the sofa. "And if I would attend, that I should bring my old Death Eater mask and cloak."

"Ahh," Hermione replied, remembering the Muggle family being dangled upside down by the group of Death Eaters.

"What's going to happen?" he asked, noticing her knowledgeable look.

"Are you going to go?" She asked. She didn't know if he was one of the ones causing the ruckus. She hoped he wasn't.

"Am I supposed to go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't have much interest in Quidditch."

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug. "A bunch of Death Eaters cause a scene. They set fire to all the tents and scare everybody away. They harass a family of Muggles, and someone sent of the Dark Mark into the sky. No one gets badly injured."

"Sounds like a great deal of fun," he said with sarcasm. "However, I think I'll sit this one out."

Severus pulled her back into his chest, and Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want him to find comfort in her this way. She wanted him, all of him and if he wasn't going to allow that then they couldn't be that close.

"Severus," she said as she pushed him away by his shoulders. For a moment he looked hurt, until he threw his defenses up for the first time since they began their conversation. "I can't do this… whatever this is, unless there's more."

"I know, I apologize," he said. "It's just that I've never really felt this comfortable around someone in a very long time. I let my emotions get away with me."

Hermione sighed in response as he stood up. "Wait," she said as she got up. Too many things were going through her head, she didn't know what to say. She was about to start speaking a million words at once, before her brain stopped dead. It was as if her body had a will of its own. She felt her arms suddenly around his shoulders and her lips were on his. She wasn't going to take no for an answer this time. Her body needed his, and she knew his needed hers. After a moment of shock, his mouth began to move with hers. Her stomach flipped and her heart raced and her skin felt as if it was electrified. Her whole body melted into his. She never wanted that feeling to go away.

"Severus," she moaned into his mouth as she pushed her body even closer to his. She felt his growing erection in his trousers and rubbed herself against it. He moaned into her mouth. A sound that made her weak in the knees. She wanted to touch him again. Reaching down, she began stroking him with her hand. He moaned again, and she almost lost her balance.

"Stop, stop," he said as he pulled away from her. Ugh not again, she thought. That was getting really annoying.

"No, Severus. No Stopping," she replied earning a smirk from him.

"I'm giving in. I can't hold off any longer," he said causing her body to tremble in anticipation. "Let's just find somewhere more comfortable." He took her hand and led her up the stairs into his forbidden bedroom.

Hermione barely had time to register what his room looked like before he was on top of her kissing her with fervor. As he kissed her lips, he slowly began to remove her clothing. Sucking in a deep breath and breaking away from his lips, she looked into his dark eyes. They were filled with a fire and passion she couldn't describe. It made her want him even more. Before she knew it, she was completely bare before him and could see his eyes taking in every contour of her body. For a moment, she felt embarrassed of her many scars, even though he had already seen them. Her embarrassment went away when he ran his tongue along the long scar on her neck.

He then leaned back and began to remove his own clothing, and she watched with rapt attention, studying his body. When he was done, he moved back on top of her.

Holding himself up with one arm, he leaned down and sucked her nipple into his mouth. "Severus," she moaned as she felt his hardness slide against her thigh. "Please," she begged, needing to feel him inside her. He moved his tongue slowly around the nipple, trying to tease her but she knew he was having trouble holding off.

Moving his mouth back to hers, he kissed her hard as he thrust his hips and slid into her. "Ahh," she moaned against his mouth. He felt so good. She continued to moan against his mouth as he began to move in and out of her.

"Hermione, you feel so good," he groaned in her ear. "So good."

"Sorry you waited so long?" She moaned back as she raked her fingernails across his back causing him to hiss.

He huffed a laugh as he thrust harder into her.

"Severus," she moaned again as she wrapped her legs around his back, drawing him deeper.

He moaned a deep guttural moan as he began to thrust with abandon. He was close. She was close. Moaning his name over and over, she looked into his face. The thought struck her that Professor Snape was about to cum inside her. That notion drove her over the edge, and as her climax stole through her body, she heard him groan and felt him still as he came.

"Severus," she sighed as her body went slack.

Breathing heavily, he rolled off her and pulled her into his side. She rested her head on his chest and could hear his frantic heartbeat. As she laid in his strong arms, waiting for her body to calm down, she heard the sound of his light snores. He had fallen asleep.

"I love you Severus Snape," she whispered as she snuggled into his embrace and joined him in sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's one of my favorites! Please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

As the summer holidays came to an end and Hermione and Severus readied themselves for the new school year, they continued to grow closer. They spent every night together since the first time they made love. Hermione couldn't be happier, or more confused for that matter. She didn't understand why she had finally found love with her surly ex-teacher, and why did she have to go back in time to find him? As she normally did with all her questions, she took to the books. She ordered more books on time travel and past lives from Severus's private supplier and spent hours upon hours trying to figure out the meaning of her situation.

They arrived back at Hogwarts the Saturday before school began—four nights after the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup. Ever since the article in the Daily Prophet confirmed what Hermione had told him, he began to grow more and more anxious as the days passed. She would wake up to find him pacing back and forth in his bedroom in the wee hours of the morning, unable to sleep. No matter how hard she tried, nothing she did was able to console him. He was afraid and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't even tell him that he would be fine because he wouldn't.

"Are you going to unpack your things or do you expect me to do it?" Hermione asked him, frustrated that he was doing nothing but sitting at the desk in his office for the past three hours.

"I'll get to it later. I have to work on these lesson plans," he replied, harshly. "Because of you, I hardly had any time to work on them over the summer."

Whoa. "Sorry I'm such a bother," she said as she stormed over to his desk. "Doesn't seem like you're doing much of anything," she continued, seeing nothing but a black sheet of parchment in front of him.

Turning his head, he scowled at her. "Please Hermione, could you leave me alone?"

"No, do you need help?" She said as she sat in the chair across from his desk. She didn't care that he was in a bad mood. She wanted to help as much as she could, in any way that she could.

"Hermione," he growled her name as he ran his hand through his hair. "Go. Please."

"No," she said again. "What's wrong?"

He stood up and she thought that he was going to walk out. "This. This is what's wrong," he said as he pushed up his left sleeve. The Dark Mark had grown darker. Since it had first shown up, it had stayed the light gray color, but not any longer.

"Severus," she said as she took his arm in her hands. "You knew this was going to happen. I told you he would return soon."

"I know," he replied as his hair fell into his face. "A part of me hoped that it wasn't really happening."

She said nothing as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do about it," he began. "Do I go back to him and kiss his feet until he figures out that I'm a spy and kills me? How am I supposed to fool him? I am a great Occlumens but I don't think anyone could be that good. What if he discovers you? Will he kill you? I keep thinking about the dream you had last year. The one we viewed in the Pensieve. I was a Death Eater and I was chasing you. I don't want that life," he continued to ramble as she stood there holding him.

"I know," she said as she rubbed his back.

"I don't want to die," he choked. "You told me that I'm going to die. I tried to forget it but I remember, and I'm trying to figure out how to stop it from happening."

"It is because of you that we win the war," she said.

Severus scoffed. "Why are you here, Hermione?" He asked in an emotion-filled whisper after several minutes of silence.

"Because I super-charged a time-turner," she replied with a chuckle. "And it brought me to you," she finished as she moved her head so that she was able to find his lips with hers.

She showed him how much she loved him with her kiss and he kissed her back with a passion she could never have imagined. "I love you," he said against her mouth. "I don't understand why," he continued as he pushed her up against his desk.

Hermione moaned into his mouth as she felt his hardness come in contact with her upper thigh. She wrapped her legs around his waist when he picked her up and put her on the desk.

Grabbing his wand from his back pocket, he silently performed a vanishing spell on their clothing.

* * *

The next few days flew by, and before they knew it the students had arrived. Out of desperation, Professor Dumbledore had called on Alastor Moody to take up the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, making Severus even more irritable.

"Why are you so interested in that job?" Hermione asked him as she began messaging his tense shoulders.

"The students need to know real defense not the rubbish they've been learning. I don't understand why Albus won't let me do it." He leaned forward until his head was lying on his arms on top of his desk.

"The position is cursed," Hermione said. "You do know that, right?"

"It's not cursed. Albus just has a bad habit of hiring ridiculous people to teach it."

"No," she said as he began kneading a knot to the right of his spine. "It's cursed. Voldemort cursed the position after Professor Dumbledore refused to give him the job."

"Seriously?" he asked after his involuntary hiss at hearing the Dark Lord's name.

"Yep,"

"Do I ever get the position?"

"Uh huh, and you only have it for a year."

"Is that the year I die?" he asked quietly.

"No," she replied leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "How has your day been so far?" she asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from his imminent death.

"As good as any first day of term. No one blew up a cauldron and the first years were terrified," he finished with a chuckle as he sat up and swung his chair around. Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her down so that she was straddling his lap. He then eagerly kissed her lips, making her moan softly.

Deepening the kiss, she began to softly rock back and forth across his lap, feeling him grow harder and harder beneath her. It had become a daily routine for them since their first day back… making love on his desk. Breaking the kiss, Severus moved his moth to her ear and quietly said, "this would be much more enjoyable if there were no clothing between us."

"Mmm," she moaned in reply as she reached for her wand on the desk. A second before she performed the spell, a loud hammering was heard on the door.

"Shit," she exclaimed as she jumped off his lap and quickly smoothed out her robes.

As calm as ever, Severus stroked his hand through his hair and pushed his chair under the desk. "Enter," he called.

Mad-Eye Moody entered dragging Draco by the upper arm.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus asked, his voice full of ire.

"This boy was fighting in the hallways," Moody said as he threw Draco down in the chair in front of his Head of House's desk. Hermione quietly watched the proceedings from the corner.

"Fighting, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus drawled making Hermione wet. She loved when he reminded her of the terrifying Potion's Master.

"Potter insulted my mother," Draco replied.

"And then Mr. Malfoy tried to hex him," Moody added.

"Professor, I can handle this myself. You may take your leave." Severus looked up at the old auror, avoiding looking into his crazy eye.

Moody nodded then hobbled out the door without another word.

"He turned me into a ferret," Draco yelled waving his arm at the door.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk as she remembered "Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret."

"What are you laughing at?" the boy asked, scrunching his face up in anger.

"Nothing… nothing," she said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Potter turned you into a ferret?" Severus asked.

"No, Moody!" Draco replied.

"Why did Professor Moody turn you into a ferret?"

"Because I tried to hex Potter for insulting my mother."

Severus sat back and took in a long breath. "You're telling me, Mr. Malfoy, that you were unable to hit Potter with a hex?" He shook his head and continued, "I was sure you were a much better dueler than that. Twenty points from Slytherin for dueling in the halls, and not having the ability to make the hex land where it should."

"I apologize, Professor," Draco said with his head lowered.

"I will also speak with the Headmaster about using transfiguration as a punishment. Go on now, Draco. I'm busy."

Once Draco left and the door closed behind him, Severus burst out in laughter. "I love being a Legilimens," he said as he shook his head. "I would have liked to see that in person, though."

"I was there. It certainly was a sight to see," Hermione replied. "Why don't you look at his eye? Moody's?" she asked after his laughter calmed. She had noticed him purposely avoiding the eye.

"Because it can see through anything… even minds. You should refrain from looking at it as well," he said turning to look at her. "Your Occlumency shields may be strong, but you could still slip up,"

"I never knew that," she said. "Although it does make sense now why he seemed to know so much." Both the real Moody and this imposter. She debated whether to tell Severus about him or not. "There's something you should probably know…" she said after deciding to tell him the truth.

"What's that?"

"That isn't Mad-Eye Moody," she said tilting her head towards the door.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, no longer a trace of laughter on his face.

"That's Barty Crouch Junior. He kidnapped the real Mad-Eye and used Polyjuice to impersonate him all year."

Severus's eyes grew very wide, but he didn't say a word.

"Of course, you can't tell anyone," she added.

"Barty Crouch Junior?" he asked. "Barty Crouch Junior is dead. He died in Azkaban. His body is buried at Azkaban."

"No," she shook her head. "He just left this office."

"God," he said as he wiped his hand down his face. "First Peter Pettigrew, now Barty. Anyone else going to miraculously come back from the dead?"

"Voldemort," she said with a shrug.

* * *

The first couple weeks of term went by much quicker than Hermione had expected. After classes on Friday the 19th, she didn't want to do anything but relax in bed with a good book. It was her birthday, and Severus had kept her busy all day making her brew the stock for the infirmary and taking inventory of the store room. She figured he didn't know it was her birthday, but of course she had never told him so why should he know?

"Get up," Severus said as he walked into her bedroom where she was sprawled on the bed.

"No, I'm tired," she replied from behind a large tome.

Sitting down the edge of the bed, he rested his hand on her leg. "Please get up," he repeated in a kinder tone. "I want to show you something."

"Alright," she said seeing his small smile that always made her weak in the knees.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she followed him through the dungeons to an area that she had never been before.

"You'll see," he replied with a grin.

They continued down the dark corridor, lighted only by their wands. All she could see were many cobwebs covering the stone walls. When they finally came to a stop, they were standing in front of a large iron door. Severus waved his wand, causing it to open for them. Once through the door, Hermione noticed that they were out on the grounds, very close to the edge of the forest. Which was where he led her.

"How far are we going in?" she asked. She had never been fond of the forest, especially not after her dreams.

"Just follow me and be quiet," he said as he turned to look back at her. "We don't want to disturb anything."

They walked for almost half an hour until they reached a beautiful clearing. It was about thirty meters wide and was filled with the most beautiful array of flowers she had ever seen. The evening sun blared down from above as there were no tree branches shielding them.

"Oh Severus," she gushed. "This is beautiful. However did you find it?"

"Many years ago when I was a student," he began as she sat down on a large gray rock. "I would often take walks through the forest. I liked being alone and I discovered much about the plants that thrived here. I wasn't afraid," he added after seeing her shocked expression.

"What are those for?" she asked as he withdrew a sack full of carrots from the inside pocket of his robes.

"Wait and see," he said as he motioned with his hand towards the boarder of the clearing. Hermione could see the brush moving slightly and felt that something was getting closer to them. She began to fear what was coming, but then realized she was with Severus not Hagrid.

"Oh. My. God," Hermione whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. Striding towards them out of the trees was a unicorn, white as snow and almost eight feet tall. On his back were large silver wings. "Is that an alicorn?" she asked in awe. "I didn't even know those existed."

"He's one of the last," Severus replied as he stood. "His family lived here in the forest. They were murdered a few years ago by Quirrell. He was injured and came to me to heal him. He was still completely gold at the time. His name is Anshar."

"God of the sky," she said in a faraway voice. She was still in shock as she walked closer to the magnificent creature, fearing that he would back away from her. He stood his ground, and when she reached up to touch him, he leaned into her hand. His white coat was as soft as silk and his eyes were as blue as the ocean.

"Here, he likes these," she heard from behind her. She had nearly forgotten that Severus was there with her. Turning, she saw that he was holding out a carrot stick for her to feed him with. She took the offering and held it out to Anshar who snatched it out of her hand with a swift movement.

"Why didn't he got to Hagrid to heal him? I thought all the creatures trusted Hagrid more than any wizard?"

"Alicorns were raised by nobility. I assume that Hagrid looked too rugged and harried to him to go near.

Hermione chuckled, "I can understand that."

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Severus asked.

"What?" Hermione snapped her head to look at him. "No thanks, I don't do heights. I've ridden hippogriffs, thestrals, and dragons… which was enough for one lifetime."

"My, you've had quite an adventurous life," he said with a smile. "But, you haven't ridden anything like an alicorn. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," he finished as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

Hermione nodded and he motioned for Anshar to bend to their level so they could get on his back. Wrapping his arms around her, Severus lifted her up and onto the creature. He then sat himself behind her. As soon as they were set, Anshar's giant wings began flapping and they were airborne.

"Is this better than a thestral?" Severus asked her after casting a silencing spell at the surrounding wind.

"Much, considering the thestral was invisible to me," she replied. It was better. She was so glad that she had agreed to ride him. It was amazing. Feeling Severus's arms tighten around her waist, she closed her eyes and leaned against him. She felt like she was floating.

The sun was beginning to set as Anshar flew them into the horizon. It was the most beautiful sight Hermione had ever seen.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," she heard Severus whisper in her ear. "I love you, and I want you to know that I always will. No matter what."

"I love you, too. Thank you so much for this," she said as she leaned back into his embrace and stared at the horizon as the continued to soar though the sky. Hermione couldn't have dreamed for a more perfect birthday.


	20. Chapter 20

**I apologize for taking so long to update. Going to school, working, and having a toddler takes up so much time! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

"Minerva is driving me mental," Severus huffed as he flopped onto the bed, not caring that Hermione was sitting there surrounded by books and parchments.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she bounced causing her to draw a line across the page of the book she was reading. "Of course, she is. She wants everything to be perfect," she added as she erased the mark with her wand.

"It's not as if Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have perfect students and spotless schools. At least the new students will be in my NEWT classes and won't have to deal with the likes of Neville Longbottom."

"Neville is a wonderful person. Just because he's bad at potions does not give you the right to make fun of him," she said slapping his arm. "He was absolutely terrified of you as a child."

"I'm glad," he retorted as he began moving her books off the bed. "If he wasn't, he would have been an even bigger disaster, even with your constant help."

"I was reading that," she said grabbing for the book he was about to close.

"Why are you in here anyway?"

"Because your bed is bigger than mine and I enjoy relaxing while I study," she replied while pulling a packet of parchment onto her lap.

" _The Proper Care and Treatment of Unicorns,_ " Severus read as he lifted the book and raised his eyebrow.

"Ever since my birthday, I've been interested in unicorns and alicorns so I've decided to do some research," Hermione replied grabbing the book back.

"There's no problem in being interested. I had to learn a lot as well when I found Anshar." He began looking through the other books spread out on the bed.

* * *

The night of the Halloween Feast crept up on them much faster than anticipated. Hermione decided that she would not attend. She knew that Harry's name would come out of the Goblet of Fire and was not prepared to partake in any argument concerning the event.

Using her free time to do a little light reading, she relaxed on the sofa while waiting for Severus's imminent freak-out upon returning from the festivities.

On the brink of falling asleep, Hermione was jostled by the door banging open and a fuming Severus barged in followed by a grinning Headmaster.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Severus asked after spinning around a few times before realizing she was on the sofa behind him.

"Of course, I did," she replied sitting up. "Hello, Albus. I assume you're here for information about Harry?"

"Good evening Miss Granger. Actually, I'm here because nobody wanted to have a nightcap with me and I figured I could bother the two of you for a little while," he said as he took a seat next to her. "Insight into the events of this evening would be appreciated, as well," he added giving her a wink. "I gifted you a bottle of elf-made wine last Christmas, Severus," he said turning his attention to the man pacing in the center of the room. "Once you calm down go and get it."

With an indignant look, Severus turned towards the kitchenette to retrieve the desired nightcap. Returning with the bottle and three small wine glasses, Severus sat them on the table in front of the Headmaster. Drawing his wand, Albus levitated the bottle and poured the wine into the glasses.

"To our health," Albus said as he lifted his glass high into the air. Hermione and Severus both took up their glasses and raised them before drinking.

"Now, for the pressing matter at hand," Albus said as he set his empty glass on the table and turned to look at Hermione. "What to do about poor Harry."

"Poor Harry?" Severus spat the last of his wine.

"Severus," Albus said as he looked at him for a moment before focusing his attention back on Hermione.

"No, he did not put his name in the Goblet," Hermione began, "and yes, he must compete."

"I was afraid of it," he replied wiping his forehead with a handkerchief that he pulled from a pocket in his robes. "Are you sure he must compete? There is a way to break the bind between Harry and the Tournament."

"There is?" She asked. "I had always wondered. The Goblet of Fire couldn't be that powerful…"

"Break it," Severus said. "Potter should not be allowed to compete, especially if it was another person who put his name in. I cannot protect him from the dangers he will encounter in the tasks."

Hermione smiled. Severus could be so sweet sometimes.

"And he shouldn't be allowed to be a spectator. Detentions for putting his name in should suffice. I'll have him pickle salamander livers during the tasks."

Her smile dropped. Severus could also be a prat sometimes.

"That won't be necessary, Severus," Albus said before asking, "Miss Granger, what say you?"

"He has to compete. Of course, the thought of him not competing is wonderful but it would just delay the inevitable. Besides, who knows what would change," she replied. "I am here to help and if things change, I won't be able to do my job."

"Quite right, you are," Albus said as he stood. "We all should be getting to bed soon. Tomorrow will be a busy day," he finished as he turned to leave.

"I really wish you would tell me when things are going to happen. I don't like surprises," Severus said as he sat down where Albus was previously seated.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said lying her head upon his shoulder.

* * *

A few weeks after the events on Halloween, Hermione was marking a first year's essay with a considerable amount of red ink when she heard a loud commotion in the hallway outside the office. Rising, she made her way towards the door but stopped when she heard Severus's voice taking care of whatever was happening. Returning to the desk, she finished marking the essay with a large "P" at the top.

"What's going on out there?" she asked, without looking up from the stack of essays, when she heard the door open.

"I was feeling a bit vindictive, and I made you cry," he said as he strode across the room until he stood behind her. "I apologize," he added as he began massaging her shoulders as he read the essay on the desk.

"Well it certainly wouldn't be the first time… or the last for that matter," she replied as she drew a red line through a line of redundant text. "I don't remember what it was this time, though…" she said as she thought back to her fourth year. "Oh! I got my teeth hexed, didn't I?" she exclaimed as she spun around. "You really hurt my feelings."

"I know. Sometimes I forget that you and she are the same person."

"I guess that understandable… but I don't forgive you for being an arse." She replied as she spun back toward the desk. "I have more of these to mark, and you have a class to teach."

"I do, and because of your friends I also have to supervise a detention tomorrow night. Perhaps pickling rat brains will be a nice treat for them" he mused as he strode from the office and into the classroom.

Hermione couldn't hold in her smile as she watched him walk away before getting back to the essays.

* * *

 **Your reviews really encourage me to continue working on this, so please review if you want more! If I get 20 reviews in the next 24 hours, I will post the next chapter by this time tomorrow!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter, even though I only received 2 out of the 20 requested reviews. It means a lot that someone is interested in this story. As always, please continue to let me know that you are reading and enjoying!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

"Miss Dagworth. Miss Dagworth!" Hermione heard but didn't recognize her alias being summoned as she strode out of the library with her face buried in a book. "Miss Dagworth," she heard again and finally realized someone wanted her. Turning on her heel towards the voice, she came face to face with a flushed Professor McGonagall.

"I'm so sorry Professor, I didn't notice you calling for me." She said at once.

"That's quite alright, my dear. How has your year been so far? It has been awhile since we have gotten a chance to chat."

"Oh, it's going as well as can be expected."

"I noticed you didn't attend the first task of the Tournament," she said as she led Hermione into an unused classroom and cast a silencing charm. "It was spectacular and terrifying at the same time."

"I apologize for not attending, Minerva," she said feeling much more comfortable talking to the elder witch in private. "I know the staff was required to attend, but seeing it once was enough for one lifetime."

"I understand completely," she replied before adding, "I've also noticed you spending quite some time in the library. Is there something in particular you're studying or just enjoying the ambiance?"

"You know how I love the ambiance of the Hogwarts Library." Hermione grinned before telling her all about her current unicorn interest. "Is there something specific you wanted, Professor?" she asked when the unicorn discussion died down.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am wondering if you and Severus might be able to chaperone the Yule Ball."

"You know he won't like that very much," she replied as she remembered dancing the night away with Viktor Krum. "However, I would be delighted to attend."

"Thank you very much, and do try to get him to come as well," Minerva said before the stepped out of the classroom into the bustling corridor.

After supper that evening, Hermione was lying on the sofa with her head in Severus's lap as they read together. _The History of Lycanthropy_ was her chosen tome. "I wonder what life would be like as a werewolf," she mentioned to him earlier. All he said in reply was "bad." She couldn't stop thinking about the dream version of herself.

"Severus," she said wanting to steer her thoughts in a different direction.

"Yes?" he asked without looking away from his book.

"Minerva would like the both of us to chaperone the Yule Ball. I already told her that I would, and I would really appreciate it if you join me."

"No," was his simple reply as he turned a page.

"Why not? It'll be fun." She said as she sat up.

"It would be a headache," he said with an irritated look at her as he closed the book and set it on the small end table. "I do not wish to spend the evening watching hormonal teenagers grind on each other. Not to mention Karkaroff will be there and I've been trying my damnedest to stay as far away from him as possible."

"Oh, come on now," she said stretching to kiss his lips. "I'll make it worth your while if you go. You know you can't resist me," she added with a flirtatious air.

The corner of his mouth twitched in a small smirk as he replied, "Let me consider it for a few days. Right now, I'm ready for bed. Come, witch." He rose and made his way into the bedroom with Hermione in his wake.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself. She was wearing a shimmery silver evening gown. Her hear fell on her shoulders in ringlets.

"Beautiful." Spinning around towards the voice, she stepped back when she saw him. He looked more handsome than ever. He was wearing dress robes, barely indistinguishable from his usual garb, with only slight differences. The many buttons were silver with tiny snakes engraved upon them. The material was softer than his usual wool robes as well.

"You're coming to the Ball?"

"I cannot allow my lady to go alone," he replied as he walked into the room. Sliding his hands around her waist, he slowly spun her until they both faced the mirror. A moment later his fingers were upon her collarbone as he clasped a chain around her neck. Hanging from it was a stunning heart-shaped emerald pendant. "Now, you are perfect."

"Severus, it's beautiful," she gasped as she touched the stone. "Thank you."

"It looks lovely on you. It belonged to my mother. Now it is yours. Happy Christmas," he finished tilting his head to lay a chaste kiss upon her cheek. "Come," he continued as he held out his arm for her to take hold of as he led her up through the castle.

"The Hall is just as beautiful as I remember it," she gushed when they entered. The many Christmas trees and decorations made for a very magical sight.

Severus led her through the throng of staff and students until they reached the table in the farthest corner.

"Isn't there somewhere else we could sit?" She whispered in his ear when she saw Professors Burbage, Sinistra, and Trelawney at the table, not wanting a repeat of The Three Broomsticks all those months ago.

"They're amusing," he replied. "They will make the evening at least somewhat worthwhile… besides your beauty," he added giving her a slight smirk.

"Happy Christmas, you two!" Charity exclaimed. "Doesn't the Great Hall look absolutely beautiful? It took Professors Flitwick and Hagrid days…"

"Why have you not come to visit with us, yet?" Aurora interrupted her friend. "Spending too much time in those draughty dungeons is bad for the skin."

"Yes, very bad for the skin… especially the skin of a Taurus," Sybil added in her usual far-away tone.

"I apologize," Hermione replied with a chuckle, trying not to roll her eyes at the Divination Professor. "We've had a lot of work to do this year. All the extra students put a strain on the course load. And I've been spending quite a bit of time in the library too, not all is spent in the dungeon," she added.

"I know what you mean. Durmstrang doesn't have a Muggle Studies course, so many of them are taking my class," said Charity.

"You have to come visit with us sometime, Fred," Aurora began. "Every Saturday night we get together in Sybil's rooms."

"Yes, you must come!" Charity added. "Drinks and card games… we have such a good time."

Hermione didn't think spending every Saturday with Sybil telling her how her life is doomed would be much of a good time. "I'll consider it," she replied, knowing it was unlikely.

"What a lovely necklace!" Charity exclaimed catching sight of the pendant.

"Thank you, it was a Christmas gift."

"From Severus, no doubt," Aurora said with a grin, causing Sybil to glare at Hermione.

"Yes," she replied looking up at him with adoration. He slipped his arm around her shoulders, showing the three witches that they were officially together.

"So lovely," Aurora said smiling at the couple. "Aren't they Sybil?" she added as she elbowed her friend in the side.

"Yes," she replied slowly. "However, I see much misfortune in their future. My inner eye sees turmoil and betrayal, even death."

"Don't pay her any attention," Charity said with a laugh. "She's barmy."

Not wanting to say anything rude, Hermione grinned and held her tongue.

Dinner was soon served and afterwards, the dancing began. The champions and their dates first, and then the rest of the attendees were allowed to join in.

"Would you like to dance?" Severus asked her before the third song played.

"You dance?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He was full of surprises that night.

"Not well, but I will look like a fool for you, any day."

"Even in front of your students?" She asked grinning at him.

"No one is paying any attention to us," he replied as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. The band began playing a familiar tune.

"Severus, this is Rachmaninoff," Hermione said remembering the fight that arose from her playing of the song.

"It is. I requested that the band play it."

She couldn't believe that he could be such a charming and sentimental man. "Thank you," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head upon his chest. They swayed to the rhythm of her favorite composition, and to her there was no one else in the entire castle but the two of them. The emotion she felt for Severus was almost unbearable. Never could she have imagined having such a person in her life, let alone this person. He was everything she never knew she wanted. He was perfection.

When the song ended, Severus discretely led her out of the hall and into an alcove. As soon as they were out of sight of prying eyes, Hermione pressed her lips to his and held him as close to her as she could.

"Hermione," he whispered breaking her kiss. "I want you, right here right now."

"Mmmm," she replied as she pushed herself harder into him and began laying kisses on his neck.

"I'm going to rip this dress off you," he groaned as he slid a hand up her leg.

Her breath caught as he brushed her soaked knickers. Groaning into her mouth as he kissed her, he pushed them aside and slid a long finger deep inside her.

"Severus." Hermione broke the kiss. "We should go find somewhere else to do this. There's too many students around. We'll be seen."

"I'll be quick, and then we'll go find somewhere else," he replied as he began pumping his finger in and out of her slickness faster and faster.

"Uhhhh." She moaned aloud, unable to control herself. He moved his mouth back to hers to stifle anymore noise. Rocking her hips against his hand and thrusting her tongue into his mouth she soon began shaking as her climax overtook her body.

"Shhh, shhh." He tried to calm her down as he resituated both of their clothing. "I think I'm good to wait until our chaperoning duties are complete. Are you?"

Taking a few more deep breaths, Hermione agreed. She didn't want to wait, but knew they should. The quick tension release would be enough to hold her over, but what about him? "Are you okay? Do you need a quick tension release?"

"I'm fine, but you owe me one later," he smirked as he led her out of the alcove.

"Severus," a gruff voice called as they passed through the doors of the Hall. Turning her head, she saw Igor Karkaroff looking disgruntled. "Can we speak in private?"

"Of course," he replied to the frazzled man. "Miss Dagworth, I shall return shortly," he said to Hermione before she was accosted by an exuberant Headmaster demanding a dance.

"So, my dear," Albus began as he waltzed her around the dance floor. "How have you been?"

"Just wonderful, sir," she replied.

"That's good to hear. You really need to come out of that dungeon more often. It's bad for the skin."

"Been talking to Aurora, have you?" she replied with a laugh to which he just smiled knowingly. "It's just that I don't feel like I belong here. I don't want to get in the way of the professors and students, nor do I want to get too close to my younger self or my friends. I don't know what I'd do if anyone would recognize me. Spending as much time as I do in the library is risky enough." She rambled.

He nodded. "How has your research been coming along?"

"Research?" Research on what? "Oh, my research," she said as it dawned on her that he was referring to the time-turner research. "I haven't been spending much time on it. I've realized that I'm needed here, and I don't want to leave anytime soon."

"Can that desire to stay be attributed to a certain broody young man?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"He's absolutely wonderful," she replied. "I don't want to leave him. I _can't_ leave him until I can figure out a way to save him," she added in a whisper.

When the song was over and their dance ended, Albus led her over to the table that he shared with Minerva.

"Miss Dagworth, you look stunning," Minerva said as she rose to envelop Hermione in a hug.

"As do you, Professor," Hermione replied.

"Sit down and have a cup of tea."

Hermione sat and immediately a teacup appeared before her.

"I was just thinking," Albus began as he sat next to Hermione and took his own teacup in hand. "That we should find a job for our young potion's apprentice if she is going to be staying with us much longer."

"Oh, Professors, you don't need to do that. I'm fine where I am. Severus assigns so much work that he needs my help to mark the essay and stock the infirmary." Hermione spoke as her eyes rose towards the doorway where she noticed Severus striding back into the Hall. He looked livid. His eyes were darting all around until he caught sight of Moody and glared at him.

"Professor McGonagall, would you care to dance?" Albus asked when he noticed Severus's demeanor.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked as he sat in the seat that Minerva just vacated.

"He's worried," he replied after casting a quick Muffliato charm. "He knows that the Dark Lord will return soon. He's going to flee."

"He won't last long when he does. Are you considering fleeing as well?" She knew he would never, but felt she should ask.

"No, and I told him as much. I will never leave Hogwarts… not while I have a job to do. Not to mention, my leaving would put you in danger."

Hermione smiled at him as she started rubbing his thigh underneath the table. She was about to ask for another dance when Aurora plopped down beside her, giggling.

"Are you having fun, Fred?" She asked. "The three of us have been indulging in a bit of Sybil's sherry stock." At that moment, Charity clambered into another seat at the table, and next to her, Sybil gracefully fell into another.

"Would you care for a drink?" asked Charity handing Hermione the bottle.

"No thanks," she declined with a chuckle.

"My dear, you do have an unfortunate future." Sybil said dreamily as she swayed back and forth with Hermione's teacup in her hands. She was studying the goop of leaves at the bottom.

"What is it you see, exactly?" Charity asked, looking over into the cup.

"What I said earlier. It's plain as day… great turmoil," Sybil said.

"That will be my future if any students find your sherry," Severus said butting into the conversation. "Hours upon hours of supervising detentions. I would advise you to either put it away or take it someplace else."

"Oh, Severus you're such a party-pooper," Charity said.

"As a matter of fact, I am…"

"Haha, party-pooper," Aurora repeated as she swayed, clapping her hands.

"And it's time for me to retire," Severus continued giving Aurora an unamused glare. "Fred, come down when you're done with these dunderheads. I'll wait up for you." Deciding to stay a little longer, Hermione watched his robes billow around him as he strode out of the Hall.

"However do you put up with him?" Aurora asked.

"He's not as bad as he seems," she replied with a blushing grin.

"Can't say he isn't attractive, in a dark and mysterious sort of way," Charity said. "How is he in bed?"

"You cannot ask such a thing!" Sybil said looking aghast.

"I think I should refrain from answering _that_ question," Hermione replied to Charity. "He is also very intelligent and caring… surprising for sure," she added turning her attention to Aurora.

"Better not leave him long, don't want anyone else scooping him up," Charity said pushing Hermione out of her chair. "Go after him!"

Hermione laughed as she left the Hall and made her way to the dungeons. Those three witches were very different from what she remembered as a student. She had no idea anyone actually liked Professor Trelawney enough to spend as much time with her as Aurora and Charity do. It was refreshing to know that her Professors had lives outside of teaching.


	22. Chapter 22

**Three chapters in three days! I'm on a roll. I'll try to get the next one posted tomorrow. Let me know what you think of this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

She had just finished brewing a much-needed batch of Pepper-Up Potion for Madam Pomfrey when Severus barged into the lab. "Stop whatever you're doing and follow me," he said and was gone as quickly as he had entered. Good thing she was finished, she thought to herself before following him out of the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" she asked, breathless, when she finally caught up to him on the staircase leading to the main floor of the castle.

"You'll see," he replied as she fell in step beside him.

They walked at a brisk pace through the hallways and up several flights of stairs before arriving on the seventh-floor corridor.

"The Room of Requirement?" She asked when he stopped in front of the empty wall across from the painting of dancing trolls. "I wasn't aware you knew about it," she said thinking to the year that would have been her seventh at Hogwarts. Students hid in there… hiding from him and the Carrows. If he had known, wouldn't he have made them leave? Perhaps no, he didn't want anything to happen to those students, and he was Headmaster…

"It comes to those who have need of it," he replied breaking her out of her thoughts. "As a student, I was in need of it often. I would come here to study, brew, and for some peace and quiet."

"Always the loner," she said as she looked around the room. The most magical room she had ever seen would change itself to suit the user. She had seen it as a sort of classroom that they used to train Dumbledore's Army, a storage room that seemed to go on forever where they fought Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, a dormitory type room where students lived during that horrible year, and now this. The room was almost the size of the quidditch pitch and was covered with grass, trees, and bushes. If she didn't know they were in the castle, she would have believed they were outside.

"As you may have surmised, we are going to begin training." He began as he looked around the room.

"Training for what?" She asked. "The war?" She didn't need to train. She wasn't planning on doing any fighting. She would just stick to the shadows like she had been the past year.

"Yes, the war," he replied, exasperated. "I, for one, am not in adequate physical shape to be partaking in any battles, and I don't think you are either. You also need magical training. We'll focus on defensive spells and strengthening your Occlumency skills."

"I am in perfect physical shape," Hermione replied, looking down at her body.

"Run the length of this room and back," he said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I can't run in these robes," she replied pointing at the heavy, wool fabric.

"If a werewolf is darting at you, you will be running in whatever you are wearing. Do you think a Death Eater or a dark creature will give you time to change your attire? No. Now run!"

"Race me," she said with a grin before taking off. The heavy fabric did weigh her down and not even mid-way through the room she felt a stabbing pain in her right side. Maybe she was out of shape, she thought. When did that happen? Stripping off her robes, leaving only wool trousers and a short sleeve jumper, she was able to make it to the other end of the room before lying down, out of breath. She laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. "I'm getting old," she said when she saw Severus' face looming over hers.

"No. It's just been years since you've ran."

That was true. When did she last run? When she was being chased by Death Eaters during the Final Battle. She sat up and began playing with blades of grass.

"When was the last time you did any physical exercise?" He asked as he sat down and handed her a glass of water.

"Never," she replied with a shrug. "I don't have time or interest in exercising. When I was younger, I was able to run and jump with no problems. Now, I can't move."

"It's not a problem we can't fix. I want us to run at least one kilometer every day. That's four laps around the perimeter of this room. Now get up, transfigure your attire into something lighter, and let's begin." He then waved his wand at his own clothing, which transformed into cotton trousers, a white sleeveless tee, and his dragonhide boots became trainers.

Inhaling a deep breath, Hermione stood and transfigured her clothing. Without another thought, she began jogging around the room. She tried to jog as much as she could, but ended up walking for most of the kilometer. Severus stayed beside her the whole time. Probably afraid she would pass out, she thought to herself.

"Rest a moment, and then I want to test your Occlumency ability," he said when they concluded the four laps.

"I'm sure that's up to par," she replied as she sipped a glass of water while sitting on the ground.

"I'm sure it is as well. I can't seem to be able to penetrate your mind, but this time I will be attempting with force. Brace yourself," he said before raising his want to her face and whispering, " _Legilimens."_

She wasn't ready. He didn't give her enough time to prepare for the attack. The spell caused memories to rush through her mind like she had never experienced before. She saw herself brewing at the hospital. She saw Harry and Draco laughing in the writing room at Grimmauld Place. She saw herself and Ron kissing in the hallway during the Final Battle. She saw Lucius lounging on the sofa in the library of his home, engrossed in the Daily Prophet. The last memory forced her shields down and successfully threw Severus from her mind.

"Good, but you took too long," he said.

"I'm sorry, I was unprepared."

" _Always_ be prepared," he stressed. "Concentrate on pushing me out. When you have that mastered, you can attempt to show me only certain memories and create simulated ones. _Legilimens."_

She was prepared that time, but couldn't push him out fast enough. With him in her mind, her memories took them straight to the moment that she was in the Shrieking Shack on the night of the Final Battle. Not wanting him to see his death, she focused on an image of a wall which successfully pushed him out.

"Very good. Let's see how well you do with showing me only what you want me to see. Prepare yourself," he said before pointing his wand at her face again. _"Legilimens."_

As soon as she felt him enter her mind, she focused on memories of them brewing in the laboratory together. She saw them brewing the Wolfsbane for Remus and Pepper-Up for the infirmary. She then saw herself in the basement of St. Mungo's. He pulled out a moment later and gave her a satisfied smile.

"That was very good, however the Dark Lord will not tell you to prepare before he invades. We will work more on this every day for the foreseeable future," he said as he stood. "Now, dueling."

She groaned as she got to her feet and withdrew her wand, knowing that he would begin without warning. _"Protego!"_ she yelled as soon as she heard him fire a Stunning Spell at her. Nope, no warning, she thought as she jumped out of the way of another Stunner.

" _Langlock! Petrificus Totalus!"_ Back and forth they fought. Severus fired spell after spell, jinx after jinx, and curse after curse at her and she successfully deflected them all. The many jinxes she sent his way barely fazed him at all. Suddenly, he yelled _"Expelliarmus!"_ but it caught her off-guard and she didn't have time to deflect it. Her wand soared out of her hand and into his. She was wandless, and he was still firing.

Jumping around as if the floor was a bed of hot coals, she cried, "Severus what do I do? You took my wand."

"You are to run, dodge, duck, whatever you can to keep yourself safe. You lost your wand, find another way to fight." Spells continued to fly from his wand as she ran around the field, dodging and ducking the onslaught.

Hiding behind a giant bush, she tried to catch her breath for a moment, but before she knew it he was upon her. Running again, she circled the field until she was a couple of meters behind him. Blocking her mind so he couldn't sense her, she snuck up behind him, threw her arms around his shoulders, and tackled him to the ground. Yanking both of their wands from his hands, she didn't hesitate before crying, _"Incarcerous!"_

"Bravo!" she heard from the front of the room. "That was spectacular!" Bent over with her hands on her knees, she tried to catch her breath as she turned to see their grinning spectator. The Headmaster had been watching their small battle from just inside the doorway. Clapping his hands in admiration, he made his way towards them in the center of the room.

"Professor, it's nice to see you," she greeted as she stood up straight. "How long have you been watching us?"

"Oh, I've been here since you were practicing Occlumency. You seem to be doing quite well with it," he said as he waved his wand, releasing the sneering Potion's Master.

"I've been practicing for many years, but I've never had anyone forcefully enter my mind before. Trying to focus on particular memories is bit trying."

"You did surprisingly well for a beginner," Severus said as he stood and brushed off his pants. "With the dueling, as well."

"I'm sure with more practice, you will be wonderful at it," Albus said. "Your dueling abilities aren't too bad, either. I was surprised when you tackled him. That was very smart… thinking on your feet, so to speak," he added with a wink.

"Your brain is your greatest weapon," he said taking his wand from her. "Keep a level head in battle and I have no doubt that you will come out of it alive."

* * *

The night before the Second Task, Hermione woke with a splitting headache. Crawling out of bed, she slipped on her dressing gown and slippers. After making a quick cup of tea with an added splash of Headache Potion, she made her way into the office to look over some essays.

Unable to see straight, she decided against marking anyone's work and figured a walk through the castle might ease the pain. Without thinking about where she was going, her feet carried her straight up to the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Staring at the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was currently missing from the frame, she realized she hadn't been up there since before she had gone back in time. Remembering the thousands of times that she entered and exited the dormitory through that small doorway, she turned to leave. She couldn't enter, but she could follow the ghost of the path she would take as a student through the castle.

She made her way to the library, her favorite place to visit. Without making a sound, she walked down the aisles letting her fingers brush against the spines of the books. Rounding a corner, she noticed someone sitting at a table, fast asleep with their head on a book. It was Harry. He had spent the night in the library trying to figure out how he could breathe underwater for an hour, she remembered. ' _Dobby gave me gillyweed_ ,' he had said after he completed the Task.

Where was Dobby? She thought, and how did he find gillyweed? She knew there was some in the potion's stores. Did he steal it from there? On light feet, she ran from the library and back down into the dungeons. Throwing open the door to the storeroom, she began rifling through ingredients. There it was… a jar full of the slimy plant. None was missing.

"Dobby," she called out.

"Miss calls Dobby?" she heard after a loud pop from behind her.

"Dobby!" she exclaimed with a large smile. She hadn't seen him since he died rescuing them from Malfoy Manor. Trying not to tear up, she crouched down to look him in the eye. "Harry Potter needs your help," she told him.

"Dobby knows, Miss. He overhead Professors McGonagall and Moody speaking about the Second Task. Professor Moody said gillyweed will help Harry Potter, but Dobby doesn't know where to find gillyweed!" He explained as he swung his arms from side to side in frustration.

"I have it here for you," she said as she handed him a slimy clump. "Harry is in the library, sleeping. Give this to him when he wakes."

Dobby slipped it into the pocket of his shorts as he said, "Thank you, Miss." He then vanished with a pop.

With a sigh, she leaned back against the wall and found that her headache had lessened.

Opening the door of the storeroom to return to bed, she jumped back as she came face to face with Severus's wand. "What are you doing?" she asked, batting his wand away.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" he said as he lowered his wand. "I have been looking for the person who has been stealing from my stores all year, and I finally get here in time and it's you."

"Get in here," she said as she grabbed the front of his nightshirt, pulling him inside the small closet and closing the door before casting a quick Silencing Charm. "You do know it's Moody, aka, Crouch, that is stealing from the stores, right?"

"Of course, I do. I've been trying to catch him in the act," he said leaning his head against the closed door. "I almost did a few weeks back but got caught up in the halls with him, Filch, and Potter who happened to be hiding under that cloak of his, again."

"Harry was constantly running around after curfew under the cloak," she mused, remembering all their midnight prowls. "Why do you want to catch him… Moody?"

"So, I can turn him in!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Haven't you listened to anything I've told you? You can't turn him in! He needs to be here for the Final Task in order for things to happen as their supposed to."

"His being here is putting the students at risk. Who knows what he might do."

" _I_ know what he might do," she replied. "And what he does needs to be done. Doing just one little thing different could mean a completely different future than the one I came from. I am trusting you with this information because I believe you will do what I ask. Don't tell me I made a bad decision, Severus," she stressed.

"No. You didn't," he resigned. "It is… difficult… for me to stand by while that man is here… surrounded by children," he said quietly. "You don't know what he's done," he added shaking his head in disgust.

He was right, she didn't know much about Barty Crouch Jr. Was he as bad as he was implying? Probably, she thought. "He's going to be kissed by a dementor in a few months. I don't think he harms any children before then."

"Good, but he deserves worse," he replied. "What _are_ you doing in here at two o'clock in the morning, anyway?" He changed the subject with a customary raised eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep so I walked around the castle until I ended up here. Let's get back to bed," she said as she grabbed his arm and led him back to their rooms.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks so much to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! Here is another chapter for you. This is one of my favorites. Let me know what you think about it! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

"Remind me, again, why we're doing this," Hermione panted as she jogged through the slush in Severus's wake.

"Because running builds stamina and endurance. Something we will need when it comes time to fight," he said without stopping. "Keep up." He had woken her up at five o'clock on a Saturday morning and dragged her outside to run in the snow. _'The Room of Requirement cannot satisfactorily create different types of weather,'_ he argued. _'We need to acclimate ourselves to as much as possible so we are prepared to fight in any situation.'_

"No, not gonna happen," she gasped as she keeled over. She felt as if thousands of tiny knives were piercing her lungs. Trying to breathe, she cleared a patch of ground with a wave of her wand and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"The better your endurance, the longer you will be able to last under the Cruciatus Curse," he said as he took a seat next to her. "And, you never know when you're just going to have to run," he added giving her a conjured glass of water.

"I don't plan on being under the Cruciatus again. Once was enough." She _really_ didn't want to be a part of this war for a second time.

Putting his arm around her shoulders he said, "I know, but we still don't know what's going to happen… what's supposed to happen with your being here. If the Dark Lord were to catch you and find out who you are, he won't want to kill you. He will torture every last bit of information out of you."

Losing herself in thought, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Stand up," he said after a few minutes.

"I can't run anymore," she replied as he helped her to her feet.

"No more running," he agreed before he led her into the forest. "Attempt to disarm me," he said as he spun towards her when they reached a small clearing. His wand was at the ready in and instant.

After a moment of hesitation, Hermione pointed her wand at him and yelled, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Severus easily deflected the spell, shooting it back at her.

"We really need to work on your dueling," he said waving her wand in the air.

"I didn't see that coming," she replied, dumfounded. "I guess all those years of not needing defensive spells really took a toll." She was never the best at dueling but at least she could hold on to her own wand.

"That's alright, try again," he replied as he handed her back her wand.

Walking around in a circle, she took a moment to focus on the task at hand. _"Expelliarmus!"_ she shouted as she turned to face him. He easily deflected it and sent it back at her. _"Protego!"_ she yelled, stopping the spell from reaching its mark.

"Very good," he said, nodding. "Again."

Again, and again, and again she attempted to disarm him without success. He was just too strong for her… too powerful, she surmised.

"Okay, Severus," she said as she sat down on a fallen tree. "Can we maybe move on to something else? I obviously can't do this."

"Hermione, you need to learn how to fight. I will not allow you to die or be tortured for information!" he stressed as he lowered his wand and walked over to her.

" _Expelliarumus!"_ She shouted, jumping up and pointing her wand at him. "Haha!" she laughed as his wand flew out of his hand and into hers. "See. I can do it!" She grinned at his shocked look.

"Very good," he drawled, acting unimpressed. "However, the Dark Lord will not lose his concentration as I just did. Give me back my wand and try again."

She huffed and threw his wand back to him. Walking around in a circle a few times, she was just about to shout the spell again when a loud noise was heard from within the Forest. "What was that?" she asked, jumping towards him.

"Something is coming," he replied. "Anshur," he said when the alicorn bounded out of the trees towards Severus.

Hermione gasped when she saw silvery blood on Anshur's muzzle. "What happened to him?" she asked as she began rubbing her hand along his back.

Wiping the blood away with a quick cleansing charm, Severus said, "It's not his blood."

The alicorn twirled around and walked back to the edge of the clearing.

"He wants us to follow him," Severus said as he grabbed Hermione's hand before taking off after Anshur.

They were led a few hundred meters into the Forest until they came upon a gorgeous female unicorn lying on the ground under a tree.

"Oh no," Hermione exclaimed when she caught sight of the blood coating its hind leg. The bone was clearly broken as it was jutting out through the skin.

"You have to heal her," Severus said. "She won't trust me."

"How?" Hermione began feeling queasy.

"The same way you would heal a human bone," he said gently pushing her toward the injured unicorn.

Hermione bent down and began whispering spells that she hadn't needed to use since the year they were on the run during the war. First, she fixed the bone and then healed the wound. Afterwards, the cleaned the fur and urged the mare to stand. Once she was standing, she allowed Hermione to stroke her muzzle. "There you go, girl. All better," she whispered. "Do you have a name?" she asked.

"You can give her a name," Severus said from behind her.

"Really?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Why not? I named Anshur," he replied patting the alicorn's neck.

"Well then," she thought for a moment. "How about… Ariel?" She said to the creature that began to softly nod its head. "I think she likes it," Hermione said with a grin.

"We should get going," Severus said looking up at the sky. "The students will be waking soon," he continued after a few minutes of watching Hermione interact with her new friend.

The couple began their trek out of the Forest, but Ariel didn't seem to want to leave Hermione as she followed quickly in their wake.

"Hey, you can't come with me," she said. "Why don't you stay here with Anshur and I'll come visit you as soon as I can." At the sound of his name, Anshur came bounding up beside Ariel. "Stay with him," she added. "He'll take good care of you."

With a small smile, Severus grabbed Hermione's hand and they watched the two creatures run off into the depths of the Forest together.

* * *

"What's going on?" Hermione asked after seeing Severus's odd expression while reading the Daily Prophet over his morning tea.

"Rita Skeeter wrote an article about Hagrid," he said. "It's actually rather amusing," he added knowing that Hermione wouldn't find it amusing in the least.

"Oh, I remember," I said as she took the seat next to him. "It was all about his mother being a giantess…"

"And that he used his 'authority' and ferociousness to terrify students," Severus added with a smirk.

"He was sick for weeks afterwards…"

The fire in the grate suddenly erupted into Albus's face. "Severus, Hermione," he said as he bowed his head in greeting. "If you have a moment, Hermione, I would like to speak with you in my office, please."

"Wonder what he wants," Hermione said.

"You'd better hurry," Severus replied. "He doesn't look very patient this morning."

Right away, she stepped through the fire and into the Head's office.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Albus said from behind his desk. Minerva was also there, seated opposite the Headmaster, looking worried. "We were speaking a few days ago about finding you a permanent position."

"Yes, I remember," she replied taking the seat next to Minerva. "Do you have one?"

"Not a permanent one, but we are wondering if you would be interested in covering Care of Magical Creatures for the time being."

"Hagrid is feeling a bit under the weather," Minerva interjected.

Scrunching her brow in confusion, Hermione asked, "What about Professor Grubbly-Plank?"

"Who?" Minerva asked in reply.

"In my time, Hagrid was absent on a few occasions and the class was covered by Professor Grubbly-Plank."

"I don't know of a Grubby-Plank. How do I find this woman?" Dumbledore asked.

"I- I'm not sure," Hermione stuttered. After a moment, she added, "I think her first name was Wilhelmina. She was an elderly lady. I don't know anything else about her or where she came from."

"Hmmm," Dumbledore said with a thoughtful look in his eye. "Would you be able to transfigure Miss Granger's appearance into an elderly lady for me, please?" He asked Minerva after a moment of consideration.

Hermione looked at him, dumbstruck, when she realized what he was implying.

"Of course," Minerva replied as she turned towards Hermione and pointed her wand at her face. In a flurry of movements, Minerva transfigured Hermione's entire body. She could feel her facial features shifting as she was altered.

"Nice job," Albus said with a smile as Hermione turned towards him. "Take a look," he added as he reached into his desk and withdrew a small mirror which he handed to Hermione.

She reached for it and nearly jumped out of her chair when she saw her reflection staring back at her. She now had closely cropped gray hair and a prominent chin. An array or wrinkles graced the skin of her face, as well. "Wow," she said as she ran her fingers through the short gray hair. "It's her… I mean, it's me… It's very odd," she continued in awe. "I've encountered many surprises since being back here, but this has got to be the biggest."

The Headmaster simply smiled at her before stating, "Hagrid's first class begins in one hour. You had better get down there, Professor Grubbly-Plank."

"One hour?!" she exclaimed. "But what am I supposed to teach them?"

"That's up to you to decide," he replied. "What did _you_ learn in this Care of Magical Creatures Class," he added with a twinkle in his eye.

Her eyes lit up as the memory dawned on her, and she stepped into the floo and back out into Severus's office.

"What in Merlin's name has he done to you," he said, looking up from the parchment on his desk.

"I am the substitute Care of Magical Creatures teacher," she said with a grin as she spun around.

"You certainly look like it," her sneered in reply. "What are you going to teach?"

"What do you think I should teach?" she asked as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Wasn't Hagrid cross-breeding something? Why don't you start off by telling them the dangers of illegal cross-breeding?" he said as he spun around in his chair. "And this look on you is a bit disturbing," he added.

"What? You don't like it?" She said playing with the many buttons on his frock coat. "Never fantasized about an _older_ woman?"

"No," he replied matter-of-factly. "Class starts soon, you better get headed outside," he added before resuming to peruse his lesson plans.

After giving him a quick kiss on the head, she skipped out of the office and made her way through the castle and the grounds until she reached the edge of the Forest.

She paced for a few minutes around the perimeter, looking in but not seeing anything through the trees. Not wanting to go in too far by herself, she stepped through the brush only a meter and called, "Anshur. Ariel."

After a few minutes of calling, the two snow white creatures were standing on either side of her. "Hello, you two," she said as she stroked their silky necks. Apparently, they weren't thrown off by her altered appearance. They knew who she was. "Would you mind helping me out today, Ariel?" She received a nod and a neigh in reply as the unicorn stepped out of the Forest behind her. Anshur continued standing in the shadows, watching.

Moments later, Hermione could see the students walking down from the castle towards Hagrid's Hut and their temporary professor.

* * *

 **Again, please review to let me know what you think! Thanks :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It was about a week after the Second Task, which, like the first, Hermione decided against attending. She had spent the week holed up in the dungeons, brewing much needed cold and flu potions for the infirmary. As she finished bottling her last vial of Pepper-Up Potion, she turned to see Severus smirking at her from the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Severus," she said in greeting as she raised her eyebrows in response to his smirk.

"My, my," he said, shaking his head as he walked further into the laboratory. "You are the little harlot, aren't you? I never would have guessed, and it was right there before my eyes. Potter _and_ Krum?"

"What are you on about?" She replied, thinking he was going bonkers.

Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a magazine, opened it, and began to read. "Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry Potter alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Miss Granger has been toying with both boy's affections.' It even claims that perhaps you brewed a love potion in order to ensnare them." He finished with a grin.

"Oh, that," she said, exasperated.

"I confiscated it from your younger self this afternoon," he said as he handed it back to her.

"Brings back memories," she said as she flicked through the pages of the _Witch Weekly_ with a laugh. "Rita Skeeter is quite the journalist, isn't she? I had forgotten all about this."

"How could you forget? You were dating two boys at once," he said as he sat down on the stool next to her.

"You know very well that I never dated Harry," she said with a chuckle. "I don't even know how she came up with that assumption. It's ridiculous."

"And Mr. Krum? I've seen your younger self with him around the castle."

"We dated for a while… over a year," she replied staring at a spot on the wall above his head.

"What happened?"

"We just ended up going our separate ways," she shrugged. "He was a lot like you," she added with a smile bringing her eyes back to his.

"How so?"

"He was fiercely intelligent, but quiet. Sometimes moody and reserved. He also had a penchant for dark magic…"

Lost in thought about the similarities between the two significant romances of her life, she felt Severus run his fingers through her hair. Leaning into his touch, she heard the deep rumble of his voice.

"Karkaroff cornered me in the classroom earlier."

"Still freaking out, is he?"

"Of course… I am as well, to be honest." He said letting his hand fall to his side. "The mark has become almost as black as my cloak. The Dark Lord is getting stronger and stronger each day. Soon he will regain his power," he spoke as he slid up his left sleeve revealing the Dark Mark to Hermione.

"Only a couple of months left," she sighed as she lightly ran her fingers across his marked skin.

"We have work to do," he said brushing her hand away, lowering his sleeve, and standing. "Meet me in the Room of Requirement in an hour. Don't be late." He laid a soft kiss on the top of her head before departing the lab.

* * *

"Give me your wand," he said after they finished running five laps around the perimeter of the room.

Hermione, bent over with her hands on her knees, took her wand out of her pocket and handed it to him. "What am I supposed to do without it?" she said standing up straight.

"Lesson number one: Never give your wand to anyone," he said with a slight shake of his head as he walked over to his robes that were hanging on a hook by the door and slipped her wand into the pocket.

"Lesson number two," he began as he walked back to her holding two thick sticks, each about a meter in length. "Fighting without a wand. If you lose your wand… or give it away," he added with a smirk, "you will have to use whatever is in arms reach to fight with. The Dark Lord and his followers preferred wooded areas, having meetings there and a few skirmishes with law enforcement, aurors, and the Order of the Phoenix." He handed her one of the sticks. "Therefore, a wooden weapon such as this wouldn't be hard to find."

She ran her hand up the length of the piece of wood, judging the weight. Swinging it a few times, she got comfortable with the proffered weapon.

"Envision you are in a battle." He began circling her, resting his stick on his shoulder. "You are fighting a masked Death Eater. Both of you have become wandless and you must kill him before he kills you. Now attack me," he finished as he stopped in front of her.

She ran at him waving the stick in the air like a crude sword. He easily deflected the blow with a swing of his stick. Circling, and coming at him again from a different direction, her attack was again averted. _Third time's a charm_ , she thought as she took a few moments to walk through the room before pouncing on him.

"Hermione, stop," he said holding his weapon in the air. "Stop, you are going to injure yourself," he said after she attempted to jump and clobber him in the back of the head. "Lesson number three: Never make the first move. Always play the defensive. If you make the first move, your enemy will have time to deflect it."

"You told me to attack you," she huffed. "If I'm not supposed to make the first move, how am I supposed to attack?

"You're not. I just wanted you to see what making the first move would accomplish," he replied with a smirk. "Most of the Dark Lord's followers don't know the basics of combat… neither do most wizards, come to think of it," he added with a tilt of his head. "They will almost always attack first without thinking. They are trained to either kill or capture. They will do whatever is necessary to please their Master. Now, I will come at you, and you will play the defensive.

Stepping towards her, he swung his stick like a baseball bat and she easily deflected it with her own. The second and third swings didn't prove as simple, though. After striking her in the back with a quick jab, he called a stop to their sparring.

"Lesson number four: Use Legilimency. Get inside my mind and see what moves I will make before I make them." He spoke as he slowly walked throughout the room. "Ready yourself," he said before running at her with his weapon held above his head.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her stick into the air and make eye contact with him. Seeing into his mind, she was able to deflect all of his attacks by knowing what he was going to do. The next part was being able to beat him with her physical strength. Even though he was much stronger, she was quicker, causing her to be a good match for him.

* * *

It was just past midnight when she was walking through the dungeons, practicing her Legilimency, hoping to be able to reach out with her mind to find any students out after curfew. Sensing a soft whisper of a thought, Hermione disillusioned herself and followed the sound. She was led to the alcove just outside the potion's classroom, where she found none other than the dreaded reporter, Rita Skeeter. Focusing on the witch, who was scribbling notes into a small packet of parchment, Hermione stepped back in shock when she saw what was at the forefront of her mind. Images of herself as a student and then her older self swarmed through the reporter's mind. Her heartbeat began to race at the thought of this awful woman divulging her secret to the entire Wizarding World.

Gathering her composure, Hermione removed the disillusionment charm, and stepped into the alcove with her wand at the ready. "What are you doing here? You have been banned from the grounds, Ms. Skeeter."

"Calm down, professor," was all she heard in reply as the reporter continued her scribbling.

"I will ask again," Hermione said stepping closer, pointing her wand at Rita's neck. "What are you doing outside my quarters in the middle of the night?"

Catching a slight movement, Hermione realized that Rita was going for her wand, but she was quicker. _"Expelliarmus,"_ she called and the wand flew into her hand. "No transforming," she said as she waved her wand in the air. "Yes, I know that you are an unregistered animagus, and I have no intention of letting you get away with what you know."

A look of shock crossed the journalist's face, but was gone a second later. "You can't force me to do anything," she said with a large grin. "Freedom of the press, and all that."

"Well, if you will not tell me, we will have to do this the hard way. _Legilimens._ "

Hermione was thrown into Rita's mind and saw depictions of her and her younger self. She definitely knew what was going on. After leaving her mind, she stupefied her, and floated her body into the classroom.

"What is it?" Severus asked when Hermione woke him.

"I have a problem and I need you to fix it," she said as he sat up in bed.

"Can it wait 'til morning?"

"No."

Rising from his bed, wearing only a nightshirt, he tiredly followed Hermione into the classroom.

"Uhh," he said upon seeing the reporter lying on the floor. "Would you care to explain this?"

"It just so happens that Miss Skeeter has been digging around this school a little too hard," she replied.

He raised his eyebrow in question before she continued. "She knows… about me… about who I am."

"Oh," he said as he ran a hand through his hair and sat down at his desk. "That's unfortunate. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she huffed. "I used Legilimency on her. We need to wipe her memories."

"That might be difficult… depending on how long she's known… whether she keeps notes somewhere. Ms. Skeeter is known for keeping meticulous notes, most of them completely unfounded… however…" he was lost in thought as he began rubbing his forehead.

"You're the Ligilimency Master, can't you find out?" She waved her arms around, motioning for him to get a move on.

Sighing, Severus stood above the reporter and cast the spell.

Hermione stood there, tapping her foot on the floor and chewing on her bottom lip as Severus entered Rita's mind.

"What did you find?" she asked as soon as she saw his eyes return to normal, figuring that he must be back from his trip.

"She's only had suspicions for a few weeks. Thankfully, the only notes she's taken on the subject are here on her person." He reached into her robes and withdrew the parchment Hermione had seen earlier. Flipping through, he used his wand to erase everything concerning Hermione Granger and Winifred Dagworth. "I'll Obliviate her memories… you can continue your patrolling or go on to bed, if you'd like. This may take a while."

She nodded as she stepped towards him. Placing a light kiss on his lips, she whispered her thanks and then retreated back into the halls of the dungeons looking for more mischief makers.

* * *

Time seemed to travel twice its normal speed as the school year came to a close and the third and final Triwizard Tournament Task was before them. Hermione couldn't control her anxiety when she awoke on the day that Lord Voldemort would return and the war would begin.

Before it started, she and Severus walked down to the Quidditch Pitch with Charity and Aurora, who were gabbing up a storm about who would win. Upon taking their seats in the stands, Hermione grabbed Severus's hand and refused to let go as the champions entered the maze. No one knew what was really going on inside. Only the judges knew and were dictating the events to the crowd. In no time, Fleur was ejected after being defeated by an unknown obstacle, followed by Viktor looking dazed and confused.

For a long time, there was no mention of where Cedric and Harry were or how they were doing. Hermione knew that they must be in the graveyard by then, fighting for their lives. Her heart began to race as her thoughts drifted to the end of her fourth year when Harry told her and Ron everything that had happened that night. She remembered his description of the grotesque form that Voldemort had taken before regaining his body and his strength, how Pettigrew had killed Cedric only because he was in the way, being tortured, seeing members of the inner circle arrive and bow down to the psychopath, and seeing his parents and everyone that Voldemort had murdered before Harry was able to escape.

A squeeze on her shoulder brought her mind back to the present. Looking up, she saw that Harry had returned with Cedric's body in his arms. The stands erupted in applause and then fear and screaming when everyone realized that one of the boys wasn't moving. Moody then pulled Harry away from the pitch and Severus began to rise. "I need to go down there with Albus," he said making his way through the stands without waiting for her reply.

"Severus!" Hermione called after him. "He took Harry to his office… Moody. You need to go after him!"

He nodded in her direction before joining Albus. Hermione watched the two men speak for a moment before they took off towards the castle to unmask Barty Crouch, Jr.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on a cot in the infirmary, watching the scene unfold before her, feeling as if she was in a dream. Albus announced to the Minister that Lord Voldemort had returned, but they weren't able to speak to Crouch because Fudge had brought a dementor into the castle to kiss him. Severus showed his mark to the man, telling him that it was evident that the Dark Lord had returned. She sat there watching as Fudge left and the Headmaster told Molly and Sirius to gather what was left of the old Order of the Phoenix. He then instructed Severus to go to him, and he left in his usual billow of robes.

Sucking in a deep breath, Hermione rose and walked past the Headmaster touching his arm in a show of comfort as she stepped out into the hall. Slowly, she made her way back to her quarters and laid down on Severus's bed. Grabbing his pillow, she held it close to her and couldn't hold back the tears as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, please let me know if you did!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and as always- Please Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Cedric Diggory's tragic demise left the entire castle distraught. The professors, students, even the portraits were worried about their future after learning the cause of the Hufflepuff Champion's death. Harry Potter was telling everyone he could that Lord Voldemort had returned, that they had fought in a graveyard, and that it was Peter Pettigrew who killed Cedric merely because he was in the way. For the third time in as many years, the school governors were considering shutting down the school, but Professor Dumbledore stood firm that Hogwarts was safe, if not _the_ safest place for the magical youth.

Hermione was growing anxious as nearly a week passed without word from Severus. She had taken over his classes during the day and at night she would lie awake wondering where he was and what was happening to him. _He's going to be fine,_ she continued telling herself, knowing that he would be because she remembered him being fine. _But what if something goes wrong…_ No, she wouldn't let herself think it.

She was sitting in her living area, sipping a cup of tea while Minerva rambled on about her worries of the impending war, when a loud bang erupted from the other side of the door. Jumping up, she opened it to find Severus standing there looking disheveled. Before flinging herself into his arms, she halted when she noticed him clutching his stomach in pain. In a second, Minerva was at her side helping the Potion's Master into the room and onto the sofa.

"Leave Minerva," he croaked before his eyes closed shut as much needed sleep overtook him.

Whipping out her wand, Hermione performed a number of diagnostic spells over his sleeping form. Confirming that he wasn't fatally injured, she turned to Minerva and said, "could you please help me get him into his bed?"

The elder witch nodded in reply before the two women levitated Severus back to his bedroom and into his bed. "I'll take it from here, Minerva," Hermione said as she impulsively ran her fingers through his dirty hair. "I don't think he wants you to see him like this."

"I should let Albus know that he has returned," Minerva replied lying a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Take care of him," she added before making her way out of the rooms.

As soon as she heard the entrance door shut, she waved her wand shedding Severus of his soiled clothing. "Oh, Severus," she sighed when she saw the gashes all over his body. Leaning over him, she gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before running to the potion's stores. With her arms full of healing potions, she sat down on the chair next to his bed and began to administer them to him one by one. After coaxing his throat muscles to swallow the thick red Blood-Replenishing Potion, she turned her attention to his visible injuries. The skin needed to be cleaned before she could administer any topical potions, so she summoned a bowl of warm, soapy water and a sponge from the loo. For the next several minutes she scrubbed the dried blood and muck off his body being as gentle as possible.

When he was cleaned, she could easily see the amount of injuries he sustained. Shaking her head while trying to hold back her anger, she dripped some Essence of Dittany on several long gashes, a deep knife wound in his abdomen, and many other small stab-like wounds smattered about his torso and arms. Several more bruises and a few burns were found on his legs. She performed complex healing spells and watched as his skin knit itself back together before moving on to the broken ribs and his right forearm which was protruding at an odd angle. Taking a deep breath, she performed a spell to snap his bones back into place.

"Ahhh," he moaned when the pain suddenly awoke him. "What the hell are you doing to me?" he asked before leaning over the side of the bed and losing the contents of his stomach all over Hermione's shoes. "Sorry," he said before returning his head to his pillow and passing out once again.

Without a thought, Hermione cleaned his mess with a quick _Scourgify_ and sat back down in the chair. She only moved from her seat to administer more potions while he slept the rest of the night.

"Hermione." She heard his voice croak, bringing her out of her half-sleep state.

"Lie still, don't move," she said as she stood and put a hand on his chest. "Several of your bones were broken along with an array of other injuries- cuts, bruises, burns... I healed as much as I could and have been giving you internal and external potions all night. "Are you able to drink this? She asked holding up a bottle of Skelo-Gro along with a pain relieving potion.

"Yeah," he replied as he attempted to sit up.

"Not yet," she countered, gently pushing him back down. She then handed him the bottles and cringed as he swallowed.

"I'm going to give you a sleeping potion now. You need to heal and the best way to do that is to sleep."

"I need a bath."

"I cleaned you up enough. You can bathe after you heal some more." Keeping her hand on his chest, she held the vial of Sleeping Draught to his lips.

"I need to see Albus." He pushed the vial away while trying to rise again but was clearly losing the fight as most of his strength was exhausted in the few moments of his being awake.

"You can't talk now to him now. You can barely move. I'll summon him here when you wake up," she iterated while trying to force him to drink the sleeping potion again.

Giving her an irritated look, he succumbed to his pain and accepted the potion. Within a few moments, he was fast asleep. Hermione laid down on the bed next to him and finally let herself drift off for a few hours of much needed rest.

She woke as soon as she felt him stir beside her. Reaching out, she placed her hand on his face to check for a fever. "How are you feeling?" she asked as he turned on his side to face her.

"Like I've been hit by a thousand Crucio's at once," he huffed a laugh as he grabbed his stomach once more. "Why does my stomach hurt so much?" He asked while grimacing.

"Looks like you were stabbed… with a knife, not a spell. Try not to move too much," she said as she rose from the bed.

"Could you bring me some water?" he asked as he attempted to sit up against the headboard.

Summoning a glass from the kitchen and filling it with a quick _Aguamenti_ charm, she held it to his lips to help him drink.

"I'm not an invalid, I can feed myself," he huffed before cringing in pain once more.

"Alright. Here," she consented, handing him the glass and letting out an involuntary chuckle when he got more on his chest than in his mouth.

She dried him with a quick wave of her wand as he grumbled, "would you help me to the bath now?" Nodding, she put her arm around his back to help him stand and let him lean on her as they walked across the room. She added some healing potion to the warm water as he sunk into the tub.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked as she began massaging shampoo into his hair.

"Not yet. I'll tell you after I can wrap my mind around everything that happened and is about to happen."

"I understand," she said as she continued to help him wash himself. Neither of them said another word as he relaxed in the soothing water for almost an hour. When he was ready to get out, she helped him up and dried him off.

"I'm all right, please fetch my robes," he told her making himself sound healthier than he was.

"Where are you going?" she asked, shocked that he was ready to leave his rooms.

"As I said before, I need to talk to Albus. My robes, please," he added motioning with a wave of his unbroken arm towards the wardrobe.

"He can come here," she replied while fetching his clothes.

"I wish to attend breakfast, as well. Go back to sleep, Hermione. I'll come back before class begins." He spoke as she helped him slowly put his layers of clothing on.

"No, I'm coming with you," she said before transfiguring a spare bedsheet into a sling for his broken arm. "I want to be there and hear everything that you tell him."

"You don't want to hear it," he said as he fussed with the sling's knot at the back his neck before following her into her bedroom.

"It was terrifying," he said softly as he sat on her bed watching her change her clothes. "He didn't look like he used to, he now looks like a cross breed…"

"Between a man and a snake," she finished for him. "He was frightening, like the devil incarnate."

"Yeah," he replied staring out the window into the murky lake. "When I last knew him, he had a sliver of humanity. Now, he has none."

"He has cheated death one too many times to be anything more than a soulless monster," Hermione added as she coaxed him to stand up before making their way into the castle halls.

"I'm glad you're okay, Severus," Professor Dumbledore said when they walked through his office door.

"Okay is one way of putting it," he replied under his breath.

"You're standing here… albeit looking a bit worse for wear. I'd consider that 'okay,'" the Headmaster said before pulling Severus into a gentle hug. "Thank you again, my boy," he added in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Good morning, Hermione," he added, letting go of Severus and enveloping her in another hug. "I'm glad you came as well, there's something I would like to speak to you about."

Without another word, Severus sat down in an armchair next to the hearth. The heat from the fire felt nice against her cold skin as Hermione sat across from him.

"As soon as I arrived, he tortured me for not returning at the moment of his summons," Severus began as soon as all three of them were comfortably seated. "I was under the Cruciatus Curse for over an hour before any questions were asked of me. When he let up, I was able to tell him that I stayed behind at Hogwarts in order to make you believe that I was on your side, and thus securing my position as a spy. He spent the next few days keeping me under close observation as he rifled through my mind at random moments. Continuing to torture me throughout the entire ordeal, he attempted to lower by Occlumency Shields. Needless to say, no amount of pain can make me falter…

I don't remember every detail of what happened to me. I was knocked out several times and woke up in immense pain. Do not worry, I did not reveal anything he cannot know."

"What about Harry?" Albus asked, breathing out a sigh as he stared at a portrait in the corner of the room.

"The only plan he revealed is his desire to kill Potter. He believes that he can stay corporeal only if the boy dies by his hand. He also spoke of what happened in the graveyard, and is trying to learn why their wands refused to attack each other."

"Because they share the same core," Hermione stated impulsively.

"Tail feathers from Fawkes," Albus added with a nod in the direction of his phoenix sleeping on his perch across the room. "I spoke with Harry about their unique situation the other day," he continued catching Severus' surprised look. "He also mentioned that Voldemort can touch him now because he used his blood in the Regeneration Potion, removing the protection bond that Lily bestowed upon him at the time of her death."

Severus looked deep in thought as he stared at the phoenix. Then he rose from his chair and walked towards the window, staring out at the grounds.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione asked Albus.

"I would like you to become a Death Eater in Voldemort's inner circle as another spy for the Order of the Phoenix."

Severus snapped out of his daze and in an instant, was standing above the Headmaster. "No. Absolutely not."

"Severus, this is not your decision. We need all the help we can get," Albus replied turning his head up towards the man towering above him. "And Hermione has already been through this war. She knows what is going to happen."

"Exactly. She has already been through this war. She doesn't need to do it again," Severus roared. "I will not allow it… and I will not help her."

"Of course, you will help her. You love her and want her to live through this. Not to mention, you have been training her exceptionally well. I have watched your sessions. She is a brilliant duelist and Occlumens. She is a perfect candidate and I would not ask anyone else."

"You wanted me to train her," he yelled waving his left arm in the air. "You wanted me to train her for the sake of staying alive if she's still here when the Dark Lord returns. Not to put herself in his presence… to put herself in danger every single day…"

"Quiet, the both of you." Hermione's mind was in a fog as she listened to the two men argue about her future. "This is my decision. Not yours," she added as she let out a heavy breath with a look towards her lover.

"What do you say, Hermione?" Albus asked, giving her a sympathetic look.

"I'll think about it," she replied as her leg began to shake. "I want to help the Order as much as I can, but becoming a Death Eater is something that's never crossed my mind. I'll give you an answer in a few days," she said as she bit her lip and stared at the flames licking the sides of the hearth.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 _The Gryffindor Common Room was encased in darkness as she awaited Harry's return from the proceedings after the Halloween Feast. Staring into the flickering flames in the hearth, she bit her lower lip harder and harder until she tasted the saltiness of her own blood. Snapping her head towards the sound of someone crawling through the portrait-hole entrance, she pounced when she saw his form out of the corner of her eye._

" _What's going on? I know you didn't put your name in the Goblet of Fire. You didn't, did you? No, that would be mental," she rambled._

" _Hermione, calm down," he replied placing his hands on her shoulders. "It turns out that someone jinxed the Goblet to believe that four students were to compete in the Tournament, but Professor Dumbledore cancelled the spell and removed my name. I don't have to compete."_

" _Who jinxed it and who put your name in?" She continued as he sat down on the raggedy sofa and put his head in his hands._

 _She was suddenly thrown from the Common Room and into the Quidditch stands where she, Ron, and Harry cheered on Cedric Diggory. She watched with bated breath as the single Hogwarts Champion transfigured a rock into a dog in order to distract the Swedish Short-Snout as he retrieved the golden egg._

 _Again, her perspective jumped from the stands and into the Black Lake with her arms around Viktor Krum after he saved her from the Merpeople during the Second Task. Harry was on the dock with the rest of the school, looking green with worry._

 _A moment later, she was back in the Quidditch Stands on the night of the Third Task. She watched as the three Champions entered the enchanted maze, she watched as Viktor and Fleur were disqualified, and she waited with the rest of the spectators for the Hogwarts Champion to emerge hoisting the Triwizard Cup. She jumped when Harry began screaming and grabbing at his forehead._

" _He's back! He's back!" he cried. "Voldemort's back and he's killed Cedric."_

 _Hermione looked towards the field and saw Professor Snape run to the Headmaster with a look of absolute terror in his dark eyes. Her heightened hearing allowed her to catch a few words, confirming what Harry had just declared. The Dark Lord had returned, and a student had been killed._

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Without a thought, her fist swung upwards right into the face of the intruder who was shouting and shaking her awake.

"Ugh," she heard before opening her eyes to see Severus covering his face with bloody fingers. "Thanks for the broken nose," he said as he waved his wand at his face. He healed the break and cleaned off the blood before continuing, "remind me not to try to wake you ever again."

"Sorry," she said ignoring his distress, as she sat up and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from the bedside table.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Raising a finger into the air to signify she would tell him in a moment, she proceeded to record every aspect of the dream that she could recall. "Hmmm," she said when she finished writing.

"What?" Severus said as he sat down on the bed next to her. "I assume you had another dream?"

"Yes," she replied staring at a spot on the wall above his head. "If Cedric's blood was used in the regeneration potion and not Harry's, they wouldn't share the blood bond, then he would be able to kill him."

"What are you talking about?" he asked before picking up her parchment. "Hmm," he said after reading what she had written. "But, it was because of their wands that they couldn't fight each other in the graveyard."

"That's true," she began looking off into space, "but it is believed that it was both the wand cores and the newly formed blood bond that refused to allow them to fight each other... causing a Priori Incantatem. Before the regeneration potion, Voldemort couldn't touch Harry. Quirrell… with Voldemort attached to his head… touched him and died because of Lily's sacrifice to protect him. After using Harry's blood to regenerate himself, he was then able to touch him… touch him but not kill him. He verified the prophecy by using Harry's blood. Without it, he could have lived."

They both sat deep in thought before Severus finally spoke, "He would have been able to kill Potter sometime after his seventeenth birthday had he not created the blood bond."

"He must have in that past-life. That would have been what created the Hell that I witnessed in my first dream… Harry dying and Voldemort living to take over the world…" She leaned back against the headboard, closing her eyes. "I wish I could get all the information at once. I hate being patient."

"Ah, they say patience is a virtue," he said as he laid down next to her and pulled her head onto his chest. She drifted off to a dreamless sleep while he stroked her hair.

* * *

The following evening found Hermione, Severus, Minerva, and Hagrid in the Headmaster's Office awaiting Albus's arrival. Tapping her foot in nervous anticipation, Hermione let her eyes wander around the office. All, save for one, of the past headmasters and headmistresses were snoozing peacefully in their frames. Phineas Nigellus, in contrast, was staring at the group huddled in the center of the room waiting to find out what was going on. Catching his painted eye, she gave him a small smile and a wink. He leered at her in return, causing her to let out a short chuckle which she quickly stifled with her hand.

"What are you laughing at?" Severus asked from beside her.

"Nothing." She shook her head as the Headmaster and Leader of the newly reestablished Order of the Phoenix strode into the room. Albus looked weary and it saddened Hermione to know that the next couple of years would be very difficult for him.

"Thank you all for coming to the first unofficial meeting of the New Order of the Phoenix," he said with a forced smile. "I have just finished speaking with Filius and Pomona and they are unwilling to join our cause as full-time members. However, they will do whatever is necessary to protect the school and its students. The four of you have made the choice to fight against Lord Voldemort and his followers, as both Order members and Hogwarts Professors. There are many responsibilities that come with this commitment, which I hope you all realize. You must be ready at all times for anything and everything," he stated before waving his wand and summoning several packets of parchment.

"I have assignments for each of you," he said handing each of them a packet with their names on it. "Hagrid," he began turning his attention to the half-giant, "the last time that Voldemort waged war on the Wizarding World, he was aided by the giants. These giants were responsible for much mayhem towards both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. When the war was over and Voldemort defeated, the Ministry killed off most of the tribes in a mass genocide. The remaining have since fled to remote areas of the world. If you open your packet, you will find a map," he instructed as Hagrid fumbled with the small pages in his large hands. "To my knowledge, one of the remaining giant tribes have settled in Belarus, northeast of the city of Minsk. Their leader, the Gurg's, name is Karkus. You will go to him and convince him to join us in the fight against Lord Voldemort. I have contacted Madame Maxime who would be honored to join you on this mission. Are you willing to take on this task, Hagrid?

"O'course I'll do it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid said as he wiped his eyes with a handkerchief.

"Very well, in one week you will travel to France where you will meet Madame Maxime at Beauxbaton's before beginning your trek to Belarus."

Hagrid nodded his head as Albus let out a deep sigh before turning his attention to the Potion's Master.

"The second order of business involves you, Severus. Judging by the way you returned from your last encounter with him, Voldemort's trust in you is seriously lacking. In your packet, you will find information on the Order of the Phoenix that I would like you to relay to him." The crease on Severus's brow became more and more defined as he rifled through his packet while Albus spoke. "I want you to spend a sufficient amount of time with him over the next few months, use this information to convince him to trust you above all others, and learn all of his plans."

"The Dark Lord does not trust anyone with _all_ of his plans," Severus interrupted.

"Of course, he doesn't. That would be very irresponsible of him. You are a brilliant Legilimens, my boy, and I trust even a powerful wizard such as Voldemort should not be able to sense you observing what is at the forefront of his mind. Never stop practicing your craft, and try to catch glimpses of his mind whenever you have an opportunity. I have also attached a list of potions that I would like you to brew."

"That sounds doable, if not enjoyable," he stated with a raise of an eyebrow as he perused the list.

"Minerva," Dumbledore began turning now to the Deputy Headmistress. "Firstly, your packet contains a list of former Order members along with potential new recruits. I would like you to contact everyone listed and tempt them to join our cause. Speak to Kingsley Shacklebolt and find out if he and any other Aurors are willing to join. We are in need of as many able-bodied soldiers as possible."

Minerva nodded her head as her eyes traveled down the list of names. "I can send Kingsley an owl this afternoon."

"Very well," he said before continuing, "your safe haven will also need to be updated. Food, medical supplies, the potions that Severus will brew… It needs to be usable again."

"I had considered traveling there later this week to prepare it. It's been years since I'd been back there," she replied looking past him out the window.

"What is this safe haven?" Hermione asked looking at the elder witch.

"My ancestral home," she replied. "The Order used it as a refuge during the last war. We kept plenty of food and supplies there if anyone was in need of it."

"You are still its Secret Keeper?" Albus asked her.

"Of course," she replied. "It is known as McGonagall Manse Sinclairs Bay, Caithness. You may use it anytime you are in need of anything," she finished by looking at each of them in turn.

"Thank you, Minerva," Albus said before turning his attention to the last person in the room. "Miss Dagworth…"

"Professor, I'm sorry to interrupt," she said holding up her left hand. "But everyone in this room, except Hagrid, knows the truth. I think it's time to tell him. I trust that he won't let my secret slip."

She turned to gave him a small smile before stating, "Hagrid, my name isn't Winifred Dagworth. It's Hermione Granger."

His eyes grew wide and she could see the wheels turning in his mind, trying to comprehend the shocking news she had just given him.

"I had an accident with a time-turner," she told him in a rush, "causing me to travel 15 years into the past and dumping me in Severus' chambers. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but we decided that the less people knew, the less chance of someone finding out that shouldn't find out," she rambled.

"Ermione," the half-giant chocked out with tear-filled eyes as he gathered her in a big, crushing hug. "Its alrigh' tha' ya didn't tell me before. I understa' why ya didn't," he said as he let go of her causing her to stumble back a pace. "It's incredible," he said staring into her eyes as he ran his large hands down her arms. "Yer so grown up."

"Can we get on with the meeting? You two can have your little reunion later," Severus snarked while tapping the toe of his dragon hide boots on the floor.

"We'll catch up soon," Hermione said to Hagrid before turning her attention back to the Headmaster. "Yes, we can continue. I'm sorry."

"Well then, Miss Granger," Albus began with a nod in her direction. "I would like you to travel to the home of Remus Lupin. His address is in your packet. He is there with Sirius Black…"

"No," Severus interrupted. "I will not permit her to go around Black. I barely approve of Lupin, let alone that mangy cur.

"Severus!" Hermione snapped her head in his direction. "There is nothing wrong with Sirius, and I will take on whatever task I wish. You don't control me."

Before Severus could respond, Albus shushed him. "This is neither the time nor place for the two of you to argue."

"I apologize, please continue with my assignment," Hermione said while Severus glared at both Hermione and Albus.

"If you are willing, I would like for you to meet with Remus and Sirius. We need to locate a secure location to use as the Order's headquarters and if my memory is correct, Sirius owns a place that would be perfect."

"Why can't we use Minerva's home?" Severus butted in, clearly disgusted at the notion of stepping foot into Sirius's house.

"Because Grimmauld Place is in London and Sinclairs Bay is at the northern tip of Scotland," Hermione told him matter-of-factly. "It would be much easier for a large group to congregate in a city, especially because the majority of wizards work or live in the southern part of the country.

"I apologize again, Albus," she said shaking her head.

"That's quite alright," he replied before continuing. "I would also like you to speak to Remus about looking into the underground werewolf clans. Unfortunately, the majority of them will side with Lord Voldemort because they believe nothing can be worse than the prejudices they currently face. I would like you to give him the letter, there in your packet," he said and she opened the packet to see a sealed envelope with "Remus Lupin" embossed on the front. "And lastly, I would like you to assist Severus with brewing the list of potions I gave him. We need enough to sufficiently stock the school stores, the Headquarters, and McGonagall Manse."

"Sounds good," Hermione nodded noticing that he hadn't asked her about her decision to become a spy. "I'll go to Lupin's as soon as possible, and yes, Sirius does have the perfect place," she finished while skimming through her own packet of parchment.

"Thank you," Albus said as he turned towards his desk. "This meeting is officially ov…"

Before Albus could finish his statement, a loud bang was heard from behind the group. Turning around, they saw the office door swing wide open and Mad-Eye Moody standing there leaning on his staff, out of breath.

"Alastor!" Dumbledore greeted his friend. "I thought you were unable to join us."

"I tried to make it on time, but your damn Matron refused to let me leave the infirmary. Apparently spending nine months in a box is due cause to force me to stay in bed downing Wiggenweld Potion. Had to wait 'til she left to go to the lavatory to sneak out. What'd I miss?"

"That's quite alright, I'll fill you in later," he replied. "However, while we're all here do you know anyone who you believe would be willing to join our cause? I have Minerva contacting a list of people that I put together."

"Absolutely," he replied with his magical eye spinning in its socket. "Shacklebolt, no doubt will be willing. I'll pay a visit to Mundungus, as well… I'll force him to join if I have ta. "And Nymphadora Tonks, my protégé will definitely join. She's young, but very feisty. Will make a great soldier."

"Very well," Albus said with a large smile before Hermione, Severus, Hagrid, and Minerva bid their goodbyes retreated from his office.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if you did (or didn't).**


End file.
